


The Walking Dead: Dark Burdens

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Developing Relationship, Exploitation, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Religious Cults, Religious Fanaticism, Sexual Abuse, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Trying to stay under the radar, Violet was startled by the sudden interest of fellow student Clementine in her. A slowly developing, hopeful, relationship begins to form and Violet begins to feel she might have a chance at future happiness. But her drunken holy roller father has other ideas when he finds out, especially when a 'friend' of his has an extreme 'solution' to Violet.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Duck/Sarah (Walking Dead: All That Remains), Gabriel Garcia/Brody, Mitch/Becca
Comments: 25
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1: New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of a new Walking Dead story, somewhat bigger than most of my other stories, dealing with controversial themes, so be warned, this is not for the faint of heart.
> 
> Broadly split into 3 parts, part 1 is 10 chapters long, so, let us begin.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 1: New Day**

‘ _Why the hell do I have to wear this, damn that school…’_ The eighteen year old short girl thought to herself. _‘Trust me to end up in a school with a goddamn uniform policy and get stuck wearing this…’_

Even as she thought that she surveyed with distaste the school uniform as she made the final adjustment to the red ribbon tie that was part of it. The rest of the uniform consisted of a dark blue pleated skirt reaching mid-thigh length, a white tab collared blouse with a blue and gold insignia on the left breast pocket, white calf-high socks and dark blue flats. For the girl in question, the worst part was the skirt and sock, combined their length showed far too much of her legs for her liking. She was so pale and skinny and her long legs, long despite her only being five foot two, were the worst of it when it came to her skinniness, which in her view really showed with the uniform.

Brushing the heavy bangs of her short blonde hair out of her eyes she sighed. _‘Might as well just have a sign pointing to me saying laugh at those skinny sticks, or my flat chest.’_

The girl wasn’t actually flat, being more average sized in her chest but, compared to some of her friends, she felt she might as well be. A pair of emerald green eyes set in a face with strong features finished her look as she turned away from the mirror and made her way out of her bedroom, dreading breakfast as much as anything else.

Of course the uniform was only one part of her problems at school, the other was her being the shy loner. She had friends, she supposed, but she wasn’t really close to anyone. Not since the heartbreak of the rather messy public breakup she had at the start of the school year. Not that home was a refuge for her as was made clear to her once again as she reached the chipped kitchen table for breakfast. The apartment was a mess as always despite the best efforts of her mother to keep it tidy.

‘ _Speaking of, I see mom is out to her first job of the day already.’_ The girl noticed.

Her mother was a harried looking woman of thirty-seven, also pale with blonde hair and green eyes, her hair was cut in a bob style and while she was thin she still looked healthier than her scrawny malnourished daughter. She was wearing the black pants, light blue blouse with nametag and black shoes she wore to her candy store job, one of a number of jobs she worked to try and make ends meet. Money that was, usually, drunk away by the other person in the room. Her father, tall and overweight from his drinking with brown hair, already thinning despite his age of only thirty-eight, dark brown red veined eyes and clad in stained jeans with a dark blue untucked rumpled shirt and brown boots. Already drinking this early in the morning.

“Fuck sake Amy, wanna make a little less noise.” He snapped.

The girl’s mother, Amy, merely sniffed. “Perhaps if you didn’t put yourself into so many hangovers, there wouldn’t be a problem, Graham.”  
  
Her father, Graham, growled at that. “You dare talk to me like…”

He trailed off, eyes narrowing, allowing Amy to leave without further confrontation, as his eyes landed on his daughter.

He sneered as she kept her face stoic and sat down to eat what meagre breakfast was available.

“So Violet, finally decided to grace us with your presence.” He growled.

Violet just rolled her eyes. _‘Who needs reality TV dramas when you’ve got us, the Adlon family.’_

“Don’t you sass me, you stuck up little-” Her father snapped. “Like you have any right to judge me, wearing that thing, flaunting yourself.”

Violet finally narrowed her eyes and shot back. “I’m supposed to wear it, it’s the damn uniform and you know it, you put me in that school.”

“Not that damn short, it’s not.”

She shook her head, focusing on eating, despite the fact her insides squirmed with fear as they always did around her father. He had once been an engineer, until his best friend seemingly vanished off the face of the earth, at which point he began drinking heavily and as she and her mother soon learned, he was a very nasty drunk, frequently abusive towards them. Then he was fired from his job for being intoxicated at work and things just spiralled downwards from there. But for Violet, the worst part was the fear, the fear that he would discover her secret, she feared her mothers reaction too, for although her father was more fervent, some would say manically so, both her parents were religious and so she hide a ‘terrible secret’ from them. One that she was glad remained secret as she finished breakfast and quickly left for school before her father could start up again. The secret that her breakup had been from a girl, the secret of her sexuality.

XXXXX

In another part of town, in an actual home, not the sort a rich well connected family would live, but still quite notable, well off, reasonably large with an expansive back garden and well maintained front lawn, lived another family. It was unusual in that no members of the family were connected by blood, but the love and care they showed each other was still strong. One member of that family had just finished getting dressed, attending the same school as Violet Adlon, her uniform was the same. The girl was sixteen, only five foot one but had an athletic build which hinted at her true, remarkable strength, her average sized figure was still viewed favourably by some boys, the more perverted ones focusing on her average sized chest naturally, but she had long since made it clear that no one got fresh with her and got away with it. She adjusted her tie, her skirt and made sure she was presentable for the day ahead before tying her somewhat short curly brown hair into her usual small twin ponytails. By far however, the most aesthetically pleasing parts of the girls appearance were her striking golden brown eyes, framed with long lashes which she had inherited from her late mother. While not completely African-American like her father, she inherited enough of said heritage to be considered as such, with a pleasant caramel skin tone which in the eyes of many heightened her beauty. With a nod she left her room and headed down to join her family for breakfast.

Despite the beauty many people, boys in particular, claimed she had, the girl didn’t see herself as such, rather simply seeing herself as average and being happy with that. Although, there was one exception, one person she hoped would see her that way, the one whom she was crushing on.

“Clementine?”

The girl, Clementine Hutchison, started as she realized she had been daydreaming.

“Sorry, was just…” She stammered, biting her lip to suppress a small smile.

The woman who had called her name did no such suppression, smiling as she shook her head. She was reasonably tall with brown skin and long brown hair tied in a bun, dark brown eyes sparkled with merriment as she shook her head.

“Well, now you’re with us, sit down and eat, can’t have you going hungry, can we?” She remarked jovially.

Clementine laughed. “Thanks Christa, Morning Omid.”

The man already seated at the table nodded, grinning. His name was Omid Thomas, slightly shorter than Christa Junot, his fiance, with whom he was close in age. He had short dark hair, dark eyes and stubble, as well as an olive skin tone, and like Christa, was dressed for the day ahead. Christa in a black pencil skirt, purple blouse and black flats, Omid in khaki pants, a brown shirt and black shoes.

The final member of the household was five year old Alvin Jr. ‘AJ’ Lockett. He had been adopted by Christa and Omid, at Clementine’s pleading, after the untimely death of his parents, Alvin Lockett Sr. and Rebecca Lockett. He grinned up at Clem, a typical excitable five year old with light brown skin, brown afro hair with matching brown eyes, skinny but still having some baby fat and dressed for his day at Kindergarten. Much like Clementine’s school, AJ’s kindergarten had it’s own uniform policy, somewhat connected as most students from said Kindergarten would go to a connecting elementary, then middle school before going to the exact same high school that Clem was at. As such AJ was dressed in the blue school issue shorts with a yellow shirt and blue high socks, blue shoes and a blue and yellow tie.

“Hey Clem.” He greeted her enthusiastically.

Clementine smiled as he took a mouthful of cereal. “Morning goof-ball.”

AJ pouted. “Clem, you know I hate that.”

“And you know what we’ve said about talking with your mouth full, young man.” Clementine shot back with a grin.

AJ swallowed and pouted again before laughing, as did the others before they settled in to enjoy breakfast.

Over breakfast they made simple easy conversation, mostly asking Clementine about her friends, her classwork, her grades. Asking AJ about how things were going at Kindergarten to which he, following Clementine’s example, answering openly and honestly. It was that openness and honesty with each other that not only drew them close together as a loving family, even without the usual blood ties, but also meant that Christa’s next question was not an awkward or difficult one, at least not in the way it usually was.

“What about what we spoke of last week, about this...crush of yours?” She queried.

Clem shrugged. “I...yeah, there is someone like I said. I just...I’m not sure how to approach her, not sure how she feels.”

Their expressions barely flickered. While open and honest with each other it was only recently Clem had worked up the courage to come out and reveal her bisexuality to Christa and Omid. AJ as well for if there was one person she would never lie to or keep secrets from, it was him. To her great relief they had all been accepting, if a little confused at first in AJ’s case.

“Well Clem, you should talk to her.” Omid encouraged.

Christa nodded. “Yes, even if you can’t let on how you feel, talking to this girl would be an important first step.”

Clementine smiled at that, nodding, taking their advice to heart as they finished breakfast and began leaving the house, Omid and Christa going to drop AJ off at Kindergarten while Clem caught the bus to school.

XXXXX

Entering school, trying to stay quiet and out of view, Violet looked around carefully. Avoiding the ones she knew were nightmares, she nevertheless managed a shadow of a smile whenever she was greeting by people she knew well enough to almost call them friends, particularly since they knew her secret, but thankfully still seemed to accept her.

‘ _Still can’t believe it but they...they don’t seem to mind about me being, attracted to girls.’_ She mused.

The first two she noticed were two boys, best friends, chatting away but stopping to say hello to her. They were dressed in the boys uniform, dark blue trousers with white socks and dark blue shoes, a white shirt with a blue and gold insignia on the left breast pocket and a red tie. The only other part of the uniform was the gym uniform which was unisex, consisting of a pair of black mid-thigh shorts, a plain white T-shirt with white ankle socks and black sneakers. Violet couldn’t deny, despite not being attracted to boys, the two she had seen, Louis Sulieman and Marlon Chase were good looking boys, both eighteen. But Louis was far too busy with lame jokes and puns and Marlon was too busy trying to cultivate a bad boy image to give much attention to dating. Both were tall, Louis had medium length dreadlocked brown hair and brown eyes with light brown skin and a lanky build while Marlon was somewhat stockier with muscle with a blonde, slightly ragged looking, mullet, green eyes and fair skin.

Shaking her head at the silent invitation to join them she turned to go and head to her first class. As she did so she spotted two other people she could consider friends. A tall eighteen year old young man with medium length brown hair parted over his left eyebrow, brown eyes and fair skin, Mitch Daymond. The other was Omar Silverstein, a slightly chubby dark skinned sixteen year old man with brown afro hair, brown eyes and a casual smile.

‘ _All these boys who know the real me...plus two other girls, that’s it really…’_ Violet thought to herself. _‘God, I was always so nervous about them finding out...only because I ended up dating a friend of theirs. But, but even after all this time, they’ve not told anybody. They know I’m not ready.’_

“Violet, hey, how are you?”

She started but then smiled lightly. “Hi Brody.”  
  
Despite herself she couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous of the girl before her, despite their friendship. Brody Burress, a girl of above medium height with fair skin, long auburn hair tied in a ponytail with light blue eyes and full lips, she also had quite a generous figure, being notably busty and round and while she had long legs like Violet, hers weren’t skinny sticks but healthy, with somewhat thick thighs which only increased her sex appeal.

Violet controlled those spikes of jealousy however, valuing her friendship with Brody more, if she had to admit it she was closer to Brody than the others that knew the truth about her. In fact Brody was the first to find out after Violet had, in a fit of stupidity brought on by Brody’s model-esque beauty, tried to flirt with her. Brody had taken it well thankfully, just quietly admitted to Violet she was straight. It was weeks before Violet could even look at Brody after that.

“Off in your own world again, huh?” The remaining girl joked; in a distinctly southern accent.

Violet shrugged. “Yeah, sorry um...was just going to class, you know Ruby.”

Ruby Hillis nodded, smiling too. In contrast to Brody, Ruby disliked the uniform as much as Violet, albeit for different reasons. She was no taller than five foot six with short red hair and blue eyes, pale skin with freckles but her reasons for disliking the uniform was her build. Compared to Brody or Violet, Ruby was chubby albeit still as busty as Brody was.

Ruby nodded. “True, we better hurry, it’s almost time for class after all. Some of us can’t afford to be late again huh.”

“Yeah.” Brody agreed. “We better warn the boys. See you later Vi.”

Violet nodded and continued on her way.

XXXXX

Arriving at school herself, Clementine met her friends almost immediately, two boys and two girls. Both girls were taller than Clem, around five foot five. The first had short but thick black hair that didn’t quite reach her shoulders, olive toned skin with soft brown eyes behind red framed slightly thick glasses, she was skinny, rather petite. The other girl was also petite with shoulder length brown hair with thick eyebrows and brown eyes as well as light tan skin. Their names were, respectively Sarah Chaikin and Becca Jones.

“Hey guys, Sarah, Becca.” She greeted them.

Both girls smiled, greeting her too, the boys smiled too.

Clementine nodded to the boy who was next to Sarah, her oldest friend whom she had known since she was eight, he was currently eighteen, two years older than her, the same as Sarah and Becca. He was lanky with short brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin with prominent ears, Kenny Hammon Jr. better known to those who were close to him as Duck.

“So Clem, what’s up?” He asked. “You look like you’re on a mission?”  
  
She shrugged. “Well, I kinda am. I was talking to Omid and Christa this morning and they gave me some advice, encouragement.”

They all gasped, surprise, the last boy, her ex-boyfriend notably reacted.

“Wait, really?” He asked. “You’re gonna ask Violet?”  
  
Clementine shrugged. “I’m gonna try and talk to her at least, Gabe.”  
  
Gabe was Gabriel Garcia, seventeen and tallest of the five of them with short messy brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin from his Cuban heritage, a toned athletic build and, somewhat against the rules, his usual orange beanie.

She and Gabe had dated when they were younger, he was fifteen, she was fourteen. Their relationship ended at the start of the year, thankfully amicably. They both admitted that things weren’t working anymore and drifted apart. As it was they all knew about her crush on Violet now and now she had just explained how she planned to at least go and talk to her, at last.

He grinned at that. “Well, good luck Clem. You’ll do it, I know you will.”  
  
The others nodded in agreement, offering their own words of encouragement, making Clem smile.

“Thanks guys, okay, I’m gonna go try and catch her before class starts.” She said.

With that she bid the others farewell and made her way to her first class, which she knew, much to her relief, she shared with Violet.

XXXXX

Meanwhile Violet was on her way to her class, lost in thought as per usual, her one solace and the only place where she felt completely secure. At least until she was interrupted by walking into someone.

“Oh shi-sorry.” She burst out, only to stammer and taper off.

The girl she walked into glowered. “I should think so, Violet.”

She swallowed nervously, her face heating up. For standing before her was an eighteen year old tall girl, easily five foot eight with short red hair, the left side shaved, cold blue eyes and a scar in her left eyebrow and an average body that was still enough to turn heads of the boys who walked past. In fact in spite of the scar she, like Brody had what could be considered a models level of beauty. But it was a waste of time, she wasn’t interested in boys either, for she was indeed Violet’s ex, Minerva Leigh. She wasn’t alone either, standing with her was her twin sister Sophie Leigh, the only way to tell them apart being Sophie lacking a scar and having long hair instead, still equally beautiful. She also had warmer eyes.

“M-Minnie…” Violet stammered.

The girl just snorted and didn’t say anything. Sophie however smiled, still kind despite the awkwardness that reigned between her and Minerva, that had been there ever since their breakup.

“Hi Violet.” Sophie said kindly. “How are you doing?”  
  
She swallowed nervously. “I...I’m fine, thanks.”

Still Minerva said nothing, shifting, looking surprisingly awkward. She glanced at her phone and her eyes widened.

“We better get going Sophie, don’t wanna be late.” She said suddenly.

Sophie nodded slowly. “Um sure. See you later Vi.”  
  
Violet just nodded and watched as they left, sighing with relief as the awkwardness passed and she made her way to her first class, already wanting the day to be over.

Finally reaching her first class, Violet leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. Slowly taking out her phone she checked it. It was a miracle she had a phone at all, it was an old model of course, but even that had stretched her finances.

“Hey morning, um, Violet?” A voice caught her attention. “Violet Adlon?”  
  
Violet looked up, wondering who on earth would be talking to her at that moment. She froze, eyes going wide as she saw who it was, the last person she ever expected to talk to her.

It was Clementine Hutchison.


	2. Baby Steps

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 2: Baby Steps**

Startled by the arrival of Clementine of all being, Violet felt as if her voice was caught in her throat.

“I...I…” She stammered. _‘God, how, why is she...here…?_ _I…’_

She prayed her face wasn’t red as she found herself facing the girl she had been crushing on for some time now, at least, ever since her relationship with Minerva had begun to go downhill. But it was that very break up that made her wary about starting a relationship, which along with all her other issues prevented her from approaching the pretty caramel skinned brunette.

“So, how’ve you been?” Clementine asked casually, smiling easily.

Violet managed to smile, hoping it wasn’t a grimace. “I’m, I’m good thanks. Um, Clementine, right?”

She nodded. “Yes, that’s me.”

Violet swallowed, more anxious than ever now, she couldn’t help but wonder what Clementine was doing here and why she was right in front of her like this.

“You don’t have to be so worried, you know.” Clem said suddenly. “You can relax. I’m just here to talk.”

“Oh, um, okay then.” Violet replied.

She did her best to try and relax; all the while remaining casual.

‘ _Don’t give away your crush on her, Violet.”_ She told herself, trying to stay calm. _‘You don’t want to possibly scare her off.’_

What Violet didn’t know was that Clementine was currently struggling with the exact same issues as she was.

Outwardly she was friendly, inside she was in turmoil. _‘Urgh, what the hell is...I came here wanting to talk to her and to hopefully, at least, subtly hint how I feel. But now that I’m here I’m, I feel a mess. I can’t...urgh I can’t do this, I can’t tell her...not yet anyway…’_

“So, why are you here exactly?” Violet suddenly asked. “I mean, no offence, but this is really the first time we’ve talked.”  
  
Clem swallowed, now things were awkward.

Seeing the effect her words had, Violet shrugged.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s nice talking to you...It’s just…” She shrugged. “I never thought you’d want to talk to me.”

Doing her best to recover Clementine couldn’t help but wonder. “Why wouldn’t I?”  
  
Violet forced an awkward laugh. “Isn’t there some kind of unwritten school rule that the cool kids don’t talk to the losers?”

“What, no that’s...I’m not one of the cool kids.” Clem protested.

“Oh really, thought that was a blanket description for the school athletes. You’re the star baseball player for the school and have so many friends.” Violet countered.

Clementine bit her lip. “Not really, I only have a few friends. _Real_ friends that is. All those others are just trying to get some shared fame and okay I’m good on the baseball team but I’m not one of the cool kids.”

“S-sorry.” Violet replied, biting her lip. “Didn’t mean to-”  
  
But whatever she was about to say, whatever reply Clementine could come up with, was interrupted by the arrival of the teacher and the other students, leading to them entering the classroom and the lesson beginning. During this moment Clem noted ruefully that she was unable to say anything at all about how she felt, but she had an idea to try and cheer Violet up and began quickly writing a note. She consoled herself with the thought that she had at least spoken to her, so she considered that a start. As they had to go their separate ways after class, being in different classes after that first lesson, Violet had no idea how Clementine managed it, but she found herself walking to her next class, with a note from the girl in question tucked into her hand. Taking a moment to pause she read it.

“ _I understand.”_ She read. _“You didn’t meant anything by it when you made that cool kid comment. Also, you’re not a loser, don’t ever think that. You mean something, to me at least.”_

It was enough for Violet, she genuinely smiled for the first time that day.

XXXXX

Leaving her class for lunch Violet couldn’t help but feel amazed at what had happened that morning. She found herself looking at the note again.

‘ _Wow, this is...I still can’t help but feel like I’m imagining thing.’_ She found herself thinking. _‘I mean, Clementine Hutchison talked to me, gave me this note saying I...that I’m not a loser, we actually talked and…’_

She was still in awe, before she could even register what she was thinking, she had reached the cafeteria, looking around for Clementine. She paused, her resolve wavering, for she noticed Clem wasn’t alone. There were two boys and two girls sitting around her, all of them talking happily.

‘ _Her friends, I...I really shouldn’t…’_

She didn’t want to interrupt. Although she noted that one of the girls could only be Sarah Chaikin, she had met the girl’s father Carlos, a doctor, a few months ago.

She bit her lip at that. _‘Ah, yes...Dr. Chaikin, he fixed my arm when dad broke it three months ago...had to act as if it was something else.’_

But before she could turn away, Clementine looked up and saw her, smiling widely, eyes lighting up. She waved to her, gesturing for her to come over, her friends all looking over in her direction. Violet swallowed nervously, wiping her hands on her skirt and trying to stay calm as she finally made her way over.

Finally reaching the table Violet sat down, looking around awkwardly at the group.

“Hi Violet.” Clem greeted her cheerfully. “This is Sarah, Becca…”  
  
She gestured to the other girl who nodded, then to the tanned boy on Violet’s right.

“Gabe, and finally, Duck.” She gestured last to the lanky boy next to her.

They all greeted her too and seemed friendly enough, but it was still awkward for Violet, not being used to being so close to so many people.

“Hey, don’t worry.” Clem said. “If it’s too much for you…?”

She was startled to see Clem had moved seats, now sitting next to her.

“Oh, no, no. I’m fine…” Violet began, but trailed off.

For she soon saw others coming to join them. Her one solace was that she knew all of them, Brody, Ruby, Marlon, Louis and Mitch.

“Hey, Violet.” Brody greeted her with a grin. “It’s good to see you.”  
  
Violet nodded, swallowing nervously again. “Y-yeah, you too.”  
  
Before long the group began lapsing into easy conversation and, with Clementine’s help, Violet found herself feeling more relaxed and although she didn’t say much she was happy to listen.

“Violet.”

She tensed, turning around to see Minerva standing there, glaring at her. Standing just behind her, looking worried, was Sophie. All the talk around the table faded away as the others became aware of Minerva’s presence.

Minerva shook her head, glaring, yet something about the look her eyes seemed, off to Violet.

But that was soon chased from her mind by Minerva’s words. “I honestly can’t believe you, acting like this, as if you belong here.”

“Minnie, I-”

Minerva continued. “After everything that’s happened, you just, think we can act like nothing’s happened between us and…”

“Hey, back off.” Clementine suddenly reacted. “Violet has a right to sit where she wants and can be friends with whoever she wants.”  
  
“You, I don’t recall asking you. Think you’re special just because you’re the baseball star, think that you can lure Violet in.” Minerva spat.

“I can speak for myself, Minnie.” Violet said at last, not sure where she was finding this courage from. “I came here because I wanted to, now you’re disturbing this moment for me, so please leave.”  
  
Minerva looked angrier than ever, which startled Violet as this wasn’t like her at all. With a sharp exhale Minerva stalked off, leaving everybody watching her.

“My God, Vi, I’m so sorry.” Sophie said quickly.

“That’s...Sophie, what’s up with her?” Violet asked. “She’s acting so, strangely. That’s not like her.”  
  
That caused whispering amongst the others as they took this in.

Sophie meanwhile bit her lip. “I know, I just wish I knew...she’s been like this for weeks now.”  
  
That made Violet even more concerned.

XXXXX

Turning the key in the lock as quietly as she could, Violet eased open the door of the ratty apartment, poked her head in and waited for a moment, looking around. Finally she let herself in and shut the door behind her.

‘ _Thank god. Dad’s not home.’_ She thought in relief.

Hoping to now have a moment of peace she hurried through to her room, dumping her bag in the corner before hurriedly getting out of her uniform and grabbing fresh clothes and underwear before going for the shower. Emerging from the bathroom after her shower she paused and listened again, still alone. She made her way towards the rundown sofa, clad in ripped jeans, a white worn T-shirt with a frayed hem and her usual white scuffed sneakers. Sitting down with a sigh she leaned back, rubbing her face and holding her hands there.

‘ _Urgh, can’t stop thinking about today...Minnie has been acting so strange, she’s always been...forceful. But never that aggressive; especially when it looked like she was, upset. There was Clementine too. I finally, we’ve finally talked and God, she’s even better than I imagined, I just. What is wrong with me?’_

She sighed softly; while happy that she had finally had a chance to meet Clementine Hutchison properly, things just felt so much more confusing now.

XXXXX

Clementine’s return home was much more laid back, she had picked AJ up on her way home and once inside she smiled.

“Okay AJ, go and shower and get changed then I’ll do the same okay.” She said.

AJ gave her his most playful pout. “Aww, do I have to?”  
  
She laughed. “Very funny kiddo, go on, then we can spend some time together until Christa and Omid get home.”

Also laughing AJ hurried off while Clem made her way to her room and began picking out her clothes.

As she did so she wondered. _‘Okay, things didn’t go exactly as planned with Violet, but...it was progress. But she seemed really worried about that Minerva Leigh. I don’t get it, I know Minerva’s her ex but the way she acted towards Violet; that’s not right.’_

Shaking her head she finished gathering her clothes and waited for AJ to finish his shower. Finally she grinned, seated with AJ, she was clad in jeans, a dark blue tank-top under a black and red unbuttoned flannel shirt, black sneakers and her favourite blue and white baseball cap. Meanwhile AJ was dressed in cargo pants, a red T-shirt and white sneakers. He was already talking to Clem animatedly talking about his day at kindergarten, Clem listened happily.

‘ _Wow, does this kid ever run out of energy?’_ She couldn’t help but wonder cheerfully.

They continued to spend time together, moving on from that to putting on AJ’s favourite TV show and watching it together. Before too long however Christa and Omid had returned and, after freshening up and changing into dark blue sweatpants, a white T-shirt with white ankle socks and grey sweatpants with a dark red T-shirt and black socks respectively, they all sat around the dinner table, eating and talking about their days.

As they sat Clem thought for a moment, then decided to speak up.

“Well, um, I managed to speak to Violet today.”

They turned to her and Omid grinned. “That’s great, so, how did it go?”  
  
Clem shrugged. “I just...I couldn’t tell her everything, but um. Well I did manage to talk to her and get to know her better. So, yeah.”  
  
“Well, it’s a start Clem, that’s the main thing.” Christa encouraged her.

Omid agreed. “Yeah, Christa’s right. You shouldn’t rush into anything like this after all.”

“I know, I just…” Clem shrugged. “I just wish I hadn’t been so, well, hesitant. That said there was some, issues I guess.”

“Issues?” Christa wondered worriedly.

Clem sighed. “I just...when we were talking at lunch, her ex-girlfriend came over and started yelling at her and then turned on me when I tried to stand up to her.”

“Huh, but...if she was angry then she would just yell at anybody. I don’t understand why that’s strange.” AJ added.

“It’s what Violet said afterwards, after Minerva left. She said that, it wasn’t like her. That there was something strange about how she was behaving.” Clem continued to explain.

They all shared concerned and confused glances, but none of them could think of any reason why something like this would happen.

XXXXX

Meanwhile Graham Adlon ha good reason for being out of his home and for once it wasn’t for alcohol.

‘ _He’ll be here soon...I can finally get some help, how to deal with these...problems.’_ He told himself.

He was trying to control his temper but it wasn’t easy, he was seeing certain worrying signs and he could not just let them lie. Anyone that knew him would be confused at the sight of Graham Adlon in a cafe of all places, but it was the best place for him to meet his friend, the one who could help him overcome the anger within him over his troubles. It was then, to his relief, that the very person he had been waiting for arrived. A tall man of average build with short greying dark hair, steel grey eyes and fair skin, dressed smartly in black pants and a shirt with a white priestly collar and black polished shoes.  
“Markus…” He said in relief as the man approached, before correcting himself. “Reverend Daniels.”

Markus Daniels sat down, a faint smile on his face. “We are old friends Graham, you may address me by name.”  
Both men had known each other for years, even been part of the same church, with Markus eventually becoming a reverend in that church.

‘ _But the narrow minded fools claimed his views were too extremist, not willing to accept the truth that they just didn’t go far enough.’_ Graham thought furiously. _‘They stripped him of his title, cast him out, the fools.’_

That was when Graham’s drinking problem started. Ten years ago however, Markus had reappeared in his life, as the head of his own religious group, Delta. He led the group aided by his son, his wife sadly deceased, as well as his sister, brother-in-law and cousin.

Graham was in a dark place at that time, his drinking had led to him being fired from his job as an engineer, but Markus had offered him salvation and ensured he would not be destitute. All he had to do was help Markus with a special ‘project’ that required his skills as an engineer. Despite it’s slow start, Delta had become a major group now, starting five years ago, with many converts to its cause now living at their own homestead in the countryside.

“Okay, Markus.” Graham said at last. “I’m glad you’re here, I need help, I...It’s about my daughter.”  
  
He was barely containing his anger.

Markus nodded slowly. “Ah yes, Violet...such a nice quiet baby girl she was, she’ll be what, eighteen now?”  
  
Graham nodded, Markus, before his unjust dismissal, had been the one to baptise Violet.

“Yes and not so quiet or sweet, she has abandoned her faith.” He hissed.

“Yet that is not all that’s bothering you.” Markus replied, noting Graham’s anger. “Talk to me, Graham. I will help you in any way I can?”

Graham sighed. “I have no proof, Markus. But I am certain there is something impure about my daughter; it’s not just her abandoning her faith, I’m worried she is...unclean.”  
  
Markus turned serious. “I see. That is indeed troubling. You say you have no proof?”

“Only suspicions and I don’t want to cause any problems if I’m wrong.” Graham explained.

Markus’ expression softened. “Ah yes, I understand. It can be confusing, but God will provide you with guidance my friend, soon you will be sure if your concerns are founded or not. Regardless...I know something that will help you.”  
  
With that he reached into his pocket.

He then pulled out a leaflet and handed it to Graham.

“If it should come to pass, that she needs to be put on the proper path…” He informed. “This will help.”  
  
Graham took the leaflet and looked at it, it was for part of Markus’ group, at their homestead. He had heard of it but this was the first he could find out more that would certainly help him. It was titled ‘The Delta Youth Camp for Traditional Family’. He smiled, this could be just the thing he needed, once again Markus had offered him a chance to ensure he and his family could be saved, his sinful daughter especially.

XXXXX

The strange room barely registered in Minerva’s senses as she fought to control her breathing, praying her face wasn’t red. Trying to keep her tears from falling as the click of the camera came again and again. She posed as instructed and endured more photos as she fought not to tremble. If being photographed like this wasn’t bad enough, her outfit made it worse, a pink skimpy string thong bikini, she had been forced into a swimsuit photoshoot, without even getting to choose the swimsuit. The figure taking the pictures smirked as they took more shots.

“Excellent, excellent.” They said. “That’s the way, flaunt what you have, show it all off...such perfect beauty.”  
She signalled and Minerva moved to pose with her almost completely exposed backside in full view of the camera, looking over her shoulder.

“I…” She choked out, trying not to cry.

The figure shook their head and cut her off. “No talking, you know you need to do this. Remember you told me your desire. Well this is all part of it, doing what you need to do.”

Minerva swallowed, trying not to react as more pictures were taken of her in the revealing swimsuit.

“You need to do this, otherwise you’ll never be a model. How do you expect to cope with something like professional modelling if you can’t even handle a little photoshoot like this.” The figure said as they took their last pictures.

Setting the camera down on a nearby desk the figure approached Minerva who turned to face them, inhaling shakily as finally she began to tremble.

She tried to shy away as the figures hands came up, moving along her smooth, mostly bare body.

“Ah, don’t move.” The figure hissed. “Don’t forget, you have to do exactly what I tell you to and that involves letting me do this. Otherwise your respectable family might get their hands on those pictures. What would they think of you posing in such skimpy clothes.”

Minerva whimpered but said nothing and stayed put as the figure began to grope her, just as they had done before.


	3. Inner Turmoil

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 3: Inner Turmoil**

Minerva fought to keep herself impassive as she got dressed for school that morning. Yet the events of yesterday still played in her mind, of what her photographer had done to her.

‘ _I...fuck, shit, c’mon...stay focused, don’t, don’t lose it now.’_ She told herself. _‘I can’t let them see, let them know, if I say anything, the pictures will be spread and they’ll know, they’ll, they’ll never forgive me for disgracing them.’_

She could feel it clawing at her mind, the doubt, the fear, the pure mental torment but she forced it back, smoothing her skirt and doing her best to remain calm as she left her room and went to join her family for breakfast. Her parents were already seated at the head of the table. Richard Leigh, a tall dark haired man with the blue eyes both girls had inherited, fair skinned and dressed smartly in black pants, a dark red shirt and black polished shoes. As contrast his wife Mariah was a slight woman, with long red hair similar to Sophie’s and admittedly Minerva’s before she got it cut short, and hazel eyes, she was notably pale and also dressed smartly, in a dark blue ankle length dress and matching flats.

“Ah morning Minnie.” Sophie greeted her cheerfully, before her smile dropped. “Are you…?”

She had clearly seen Minerva’s distress, Minerva acted quickly.

“Morning Sophie.” She said, cutting her off. “Morning Tenn.”

She smiled at the last occupant of the table; their adopted brother Tennessee Leigh. A boy of ten, somewhat short for his age with light brown skin, short black hair and black eyes, he sported a burn scar on the right side of his face and was dressed as smartly as Richard or Mariah, in khaki pants, a blue shirt and dark blue shoes.

“Morning.” He said, but also bit his lip. “Minerva, are you okay?”  
  
She tensed at that, even Tenn could see something was wrong.

She looked around, they all looked at her with concerned expressions, confused looks from her parents. She swallowed and composed herself.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She insisted. “It’s nothing, I must just be tired.”

“Minerva…” Richard began. “Please, if you’re hiding something I’d rather you tell us.”  
  
Before she could reply, Mariah cut in. “Honey, you can tell us anything, you know that.”

‘ _No I can’t, this isn’t something I can tell, you’ll be outraged when you hear it, I’ll have disgraced you.’_ She thought before replying. “Really, it’s nothing, I’m just tired, that’s it.”

But from the look she shared she could tell they didn’t believe her. When breakfast was finally over she left quickly, desperate to get to school and hopefully get some breathing room from all the questioning, it was getting even harder now to keep it together. She hadn’t managed to fool her family, what if others saw, what if word got out? She had to stay calm, keep a lid on things, or else it would be disastrous for her.

Unfortunately for her, school was not any easier. Minerva had been trying to just go through the day, to act as if everything was normal, when one single event changed that. In the grand scheme of things it wasn’t anything major, but for Minerva, it left her startled and that momentary distraction left her vulnerable to the trepidation that was threatening to swallow her mind. For there, standing outside their first class, was none other than Violet and Clementine Hutchison. They were talking casually, easily, as if they’d done it for years.

‘ _But how I...that’s not the Violet I know, she…’_ Minerva thought, startled. _‘Isn’t she aware of the danger, I know girls like Clementine, the popular sports stars and all, Violet could get hurt but she doesn’t…’_

That wasn’t the only thing that prompted her reaction. Loathe as she was to admit it, Minnie’s jealousies were also at the root of her reaction to the scene before her.

She couldn’t deny the hurt she felt at seeing it. _‘She just...moved on, so easily, it’s as if we were never…’_

Then came the oppression she felt in her mind, from her ordeal. It threatened to overwhelm her, she had let her guard down. Her breathing was growing erratic, her vision felt like it was blurring.

‘ _Fuck, no, no…’_

She quickly turned away, trying to get away, to find somewhere quiet and out of sight. She ended up leaving the school building and finally sat down in one of the quieter parts of the courtyard, out of sight of the general school populace.

“Shit, c’mon, c’mon…” She muttered to herself. “You’ve dealt with this before...you can handle this.”

She fished her phone out and immediately opened the app she had got herself for this very purpose. She worked to control her breathing, following the guidance on the screen.

‘ _That’s it…’_ She told herself. _‘Inhale...exhale...that’s it, one step at a time...in, out, in, out.’_

She could feel it beginning to take effect, just barely managing to stave off the beginning of another panic attack.

It was only as she began to regain sense of her surroundings that Minerva realized she was shaking.

“Minnie!”

She started and looked up to see Sophie running over, pure terror in her eyes.

“There you are.” She gasped. “You disappeared, I thought, I-”

She couldn’t hide it, Minerva whimpered. “I had a panic attack…”

“Oh God.” Sophie choked out.

She was by Minerva’s side instantly, holding her close.

“You haven’t had a panic attack in some time…” She whispered. “Your anxiety issues were under control, I thought. You haven’t been, hiding it, have you?”

“No, no...this is the first time in a while I’ve had one.” Minerva admitted.

Sophie grimaced. “Oh God that’s...Minnie, please, something is clearly getting to you, let me help, I can-”

“No!” Minerva snapped, leaping to her feet. “You can’t help me Sophie, no one can!”

With that she hurried away to her first class, leaving Sophie to watch her go in horror, terrified that something terrible was going to happen to her sister.

XXXXX

Violet bit her lip as she left gym class at the end of the day. She always hated gym class, being uncoordinated just made it worse. But now, as she removed her shorts and T-shirt, came the truly awkward part for her, the showers.

‘ _Just try not to think about it Violet.’_ She told herself. _‘Think about something else.’_

But even as she tried, she was still all self-conscious as she made her way into the showers, her exposed body being way too skinny for her liking, even if she did have the excuse of malnourishment. She wasn’t shaved and she couldn’t help but feel inadequate showing between Brody and Ruby. Ruby for her lack of self-consciousness; she just didn’t seem bothered what people thought of her. This was even, Violet knew, with there still being girls who had the nerve to mock her for her build. Yet she still had much larger breasts than Violet, as did Brody, Brody’s being full and rounded and Violet tried again to tear her thoughts away, not only from the dislike of her own body in comparison to others, but from the slight stirrings she felt as she saw them.

‘ _Even if I wasn’t attracted to girls, I’d probably still find Brody...urgh, stop thinking about it, look somewhere else.’_ She caught herself and tried to direct her thoughts away.

She tried to look away but found her gaze landing on Sarah and Becca, both petite and yet beautifully so, not skinny sticks like Violet knew herself to be.

Trying to occupy her mind she considered how the day had went. _‘Clem and I have talked some more but...we still haven’t...I haven’t told her about…’_

She grimaced, still unable to tell Clem how she felt. Then, as if she was trying to torture herself, her gaze found Minerva showering.

Violet flinched, she couldn’t lie to herself, she and Minerva had broken up, but she still held some attraction to her, to her body. The long lithe figure, average build but with perfect curves, breasts not large like Brody’s but still shapely, she tore her gaze away before she could torture herself further. Only to be confronted by a vision of beauty that nearly made her whole body flush. Clementine showering, bare unblemished caramel skin, her athletic build perfect, so much about her made Violet feel as if she was on fire. Then Clementine’s head turned her way and she quickly focused her gaze on the wall in front of her. Cursing herself for acting this way, she decided she could no longer hold back, she couldn’t take it anymore. Clementine meanwhile was also distracted, she had noticed the motion of Violet’s head after looking in her direction and bit her lip.

‘ _Was Violet...checking me out?’_ She wondered. _‘Wow, that’s um…’_

She found she didn’t actually find that thought disturbing, just the opposite in fact. She just hoped Violet liked what she saw. With the showers over the girls dried off and began to get dressed, ready to leave the locker rooms and leave school for the day. As Clementine was finishing getting dressed, pulling her skirt on, Violet came up to her.

“H-hey, um...You wanna, go somewhere after school?” She asked. “I, I think we need to talk, privately.”

Clem was a little surprised at this but then smiled. “Sure, let’s go.”

Violet managed a tight smile and together they left school.

It turned out to be a nice day, Clem couldn’t help but smile as she and Violet walked. Yet all the while she was thinking.

‘ _I still haven’t told her how I feel, I’ve been wanting to but…’_ She pondered for a moment.

It was then she noticed the way Violet seemed to be glancing at her sideways, hesitantly.

“Something on your mind?” She asked helpfully.

Violet tensed but then swallowed. “I um, no, not really, I just. There’s something I think we should go, it’s a nice place, you should check it out.”

Clementine smiled at that. “Sounds good to me, lead on.”

Violet nodded slowly, before leading the way. Clementine followed, curious and soon Violet led her through a small patch of woodland at the edge of town, and on the other side, a wide beautiful crystal clear lake with a nature trail running right around it and leading off somewhere to the right.

“Wow, this is…” Clem gasped, the view breathtaking.

Violet managed a smiled. “Yeah, I know, it’s a nice place...I come here to be alone sometimes but...I wanted to share it with you.”

“I’m flattered.”

They lapsed into silence after that, both considering what to say next. Both wanting to talk about their feelings being being too scared to do so.

Finally, Clem settled on what she hoped was a safe subject for conversation.

“What is with Minerva, the way she’s been acting, you said it was strange…?”

Before she could continue, Violet shuddered. “I wish I knew, this is so unlike her...She never used to be like that.”

“No?”

Violet shook her head. “No...urgh, and our breakup, it…”

She stopped and looked away and it was clear instantly that she was embarrassed by something.

“Vi, you can tell me, I swear, I won’t say anything to anyone else.” Clem reassured.

“Well, it’s just...I’m ashamed, we broke up, over something so, shallow.” Violet whispered. “All because of my damn shyness…”

“What?” Clem replied. “I don’t, I don’t get how that…?”

Violet pressed on. “I’ve always hated the spotlight, always wanted to be...in the shadows, to just live quietly. I never saw myself with a future in the spotlight. But Minnie did, she was adamant about pursuing her dream, still is in fact. She wants to be a model and actress, things that would bring her a lot of attention. As her girlfriend I’d, I’d end up dragged into that too and it’s more than I could bear.”

They both sat quietly for a moment before Violet then admitted.

“That’s not the sole reason for our break up.” She then explained. “We were already drifting apart, no longer feeling the same way about each other. The whole, fame thing. It was just the final nail in the coffin, I guess.”

She lapsed into silence after that, bowing her head.

She looked up again when she felt Clem’s hand on her shoulder.

“Violet that’s...Listen, the way it sounds, it’s probably for the best.” She told her softly. “You said yourself, you guys were already drifting apart, all that did was accelerate it. You deserve someone who takes your needs and concerns into account. You know.”  
  
Violet bit her lip. “I’m not sure, I mean, that I deserve…”  
  
“You do. You deserves someone who will accept you don’t want any part of fame or being in a spotlight or anything like that.” Clem said quickly. “I know I don’t want to be in a spotlight in the future, so we’re the same on that count.”

“I guess so…” Violet said with a grin.

“Yeah, and I know I’d want to be with someone who could understand and accept that...like you do.” Clem said, only realizing how it sounded after she said it.

Violet stared at her, red faced. “Clem, what do you…?”

“I just, I mean...well, I really like you, no, that’s not, strong enough I…” She stammered.

She realized what she was doing and knew she had to get away, to retreat before she made a fool of herself.

But she was stopped by Violet’s hand on hers. “Clem are you, are you saying, you have a crush on me?”

Clem nodded, she knew she might as well admit it.

“I...wow, that’s...Clem, I feel the same way.” Violet admitted. “I just, never thought you’d…”

Clem felt her heart race at Violet’s words and then, after a moment of trying to decide, they both leaned in and kissed.

Parting they both smiled, feeling the heat rise to their faces.  
  
“I um….so, I guess we’re…?” Violet stammered.

Clem smiled. “We can at least try…”

Violet nodded. “Yeah. Um, listen I...I don’t think its a good idea for us to...to let everyone know we’re together. I, I need this to be secret, please...my family…”

“Oh um, okay…” Clem replied, taken aback but guessing what she meant. “Don’t worry. But I should tell you. While we’re taking it slow and everything, I don’t keep secrets from my family and they’ll likely want to meet you.”

Violet paused at that, nervous but finally, considering what Clem had just said and deciding it couldn’t hurt, she nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

Returning home Violet once again began the careful process of trying to sneak in, to avoid her father. But to her surprise, the door was unlocked. Nervous she edged it open and peeked inside. She nearly jumped out her skin at the voice that spoke. “It’s okay Violet, he’s not here.”

She floundered for a moment before recovering and entering into the run down home.

“M-mom?” She gasped, shocked.

For there indeed was her mother, clad in a dark blue waitress uniform with a small white apron attached to the front of the skirt and dark blue small heels. The uniform for her job at the local diner.

“Your home early, mom?” Violet noted; slightly uneasy. “Something, happen?”

It was unusual to see her mother at all during the day like this, due to having to work shifts in different jobs just to keep enough money to eat, since most of the money her father seemed to get, from an anonymous source, went into his drinking.

Amy shook her head however. “No, it was a quiet day at the diner, the boss said I could go home early.”

Violet nodded; she was about to go to her room to change when she saw her mother’s face. It was clear Amy was curious about something.

“Mom?”

“When I was leaving the diner, I saw you.” Her mother revealed. “Who was that girl you were with, she looked familiar?”

Violet tensed at that, her mother had seen her and Clementine. But one look at her mother’s face eased Violet’s fears somewhat. Her mother didn’t know or guess the whole truth about her and Clementine and their new relationship. She had only seen them walking.

“She’s, a new friend I made at school.” Violet answered at last. “Clementine, Clementine Hutchison…”

Amy nodded. “Ah yes of course, I remember. She sometimes comes to the diner with her family. You’ve made friends with her, that’s good...I’m glad you’ve managed to make another friend, I-”

Violet bit her lip at that, guessing what her mom was about to say. But things were cut short when they heard the door open and Graham staggered in, ending the mother and daughter moment right then and there.

XXXXX

Having reached her own home Clementine smiled as she began to walk up the path, ready to head in. Still feeling as if she was floating at having finally telling Violet her true feelings, and discovering Violet felt the same.

“Oh ho, what do we have here?” A rough voice punctured her happiness.

She turned, glaring with a sardonic roll of her eyes at the man in the police car parked there. He was tall, with slight muscle and fair skinned, clad in a black police uniform, in his mid to late forties with dark brown balding hair and a blue left eye and brown right eye. He was watching her with utter contempt.

“Abel.” She spat venomously.

He glowered at her. “That’s Officer Fernandez to you, girlie.”

Clementine scoffed, she’d had dealings with Abel Fernandez before, with him harassing her for no reason.

He then confirmed he was here for that very reason again. “So, interesting time to find you coming home, get tired of going around causing trouble, let me guess vandalising stuff, maybe some property damage?”

“Get real, you know full well I don’t do anything like that.” Clementine shot back.

“Ha, so defensive, sure sign of a guilty conscience. I know your type. All those people like you are the same, lawbreaking troublemakers.” He growled. “Well you’re not gonna get away with it, I will see to that.”

Clem shook her head. “You done, because unless you have any _actual_ evidence of me doing something, you’re just wasting my time.”

With that she turned and walked away, heading into her home, still unable to understand why Abel acted the way he always seemed to around her.

Once inside she smiled, putting the encounter out of her mind, as she saw the rest of the family all in the living room. Omid and Christa were cuddled up on the sofa, clad respectively in light blue pants, a grey T-shirt and white socks and denim shorts, a white tank-top and also white socks. She noted AJ’s feet, also clad in white socks, sticking up over the head of the armchair. Moving further into the room she saw he had positioned himself upside down on it, watching TV in that position, clad also in cargo pants and a dark green T-shirt.

“Ah Clem, welcome home.” Omid greeted her with a grin.

“Clem, hey!” AJ cried out, moving himself the right way up. “Where were you?”

She looked around at their expectant faces and smiled. “I...went for a walk after school, with Violet.”

That caught their attention, Christa immediately asked.

“And, how did it go?”

“Well, we...it turns she feels the same way about me as I feel about her and...and well, we agreed to try.” Clem admitted. “We, I guess we’re together now.”  
  
AJ grinned widely. “Oh that’s cool.”

“Yes, we’re so happy for you, Clem.” Omid agreed.

“So, when do we get to meet her?” Christa asked.

Clem smiled, just as she thought. “I’ll talk to Violet, she if she can come around, maybe tomorrow. Oh but um…”

Her hesitance made them all pause.

Finally she sighed. “Violet and I are, trying to keep things secret for now...just, it’s not easy. Her family apparently won’t take it too well when they hear we’re dating.”

Luckily she saw that they seemed to understand and agreed to help the girls as much as possible.

Clem smiled as she sat up in bed that night, she had just finished texting Violet, making the necessary arrangements for her to come over the following day.

‘ _Just hope this should go well...hope Violet’s family don’t…’_

Her thoughts were cut off however by the surprising vibration from her phone, indicating another message, this one from Sarah.

Clem couldn’t help but be confused. _‘Sarah, what would she be doing...texting me at this time?’_

She opened the text and was surprised, Sarah it seemed wanted to meet her the following day, she needed her help with something. Clem sighed, she’d have to go into full organisation mode now, for it looked like tomorrow was shaping up to be a very busy day indeed.


	4. Emotional Conflicts

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 4: Emotional Conflicts**

The room was dark, shadowy, but the figure within didn’t mind. The smirked as they observed the photos before them, just the latest in a collection that had already been building.

‘ _Minerva Leigh, what a wonderful subject you make.’_ The figure mused happily. _‘All I had to do was offer you a chance, a start on your portfolio for your dream to be a model and you fell right into my hands.’_

The figure laughed at that, Minerva had been so easy to trick, her trust so easy to win. Now they had their own easy way to get what they wanted from her, to get their own pleasure with the tall redhead’s wonderful body. While at the same time blackmailing the girl with those photos that had been taken, ensuring that nothing could be done against them.

The figure’s smirk widened. _‘The poor idiot girl is so terrified of her family finding out and their disgust at her for disgracing them that way that she’s been easily cowed into silence.’_

Still smirking the figure pulled out their phone and sent a text to Minerva, demanding her presence that weekend, it was time for another ‘session’.

XXXXX

Dusting off her jeans, Clem then adjusted her favourite blue and white baseball cap on her head as she waited for Sarah. A light blue T-shirt and black sneakers finished off her outfit. She had arranged to meet with Sarah at the park outside her home, so now she just had to wait for Sarah to arrive. She just hoped Sarah would get here soon and that she could resolve whatever was bothering Sarah quickly. After all, she had also arranged to meet Violet here, hopefully after she was done talking to Sarah, so she could take Violet to meet her family. It was a relatively bright day, not too warm or cold and Clem leaned back against the bench she sat on, smiling and relaxing a little. She had to admit she was still perplexed at what Sarah would need her help with, especially contacting her out of the blue so late at night like that. But she decided that, whatever it was, she’d help, that’s what friends were for after all.

“Clem.”

She turned and smiled as she saw Sarah approaching; dressed up in a dark blue mid-thigh length dress and matching flats. She sat down next to Clem, smoothing the dress under her, looking around, which to Clem was rather strange, it was as if Sarah was nervous about something.

Finally she sighed.

“Um, well, I need your help because…” She stammered.

Clem shook her head. “Sarah, what is going on, you text me out of nowhere, ask to meet me, you’re clearly nervous and claim you need help?”  
  
She sighed. “Clem I...I think I’m in love.”

Clem stopped at that, eyes widening.

“Wait, what?”  
  
“I’ve been, noticing it for a while now, but...yesterday, at school, I finally became sure of it.” Sarah explained. “There’s a boy and...and I’ve got a crush on him, I just-”

“Wait, you’re coming to me for relationship advice?” Clem gasped, incredulous.

“Um, kinda...there’s, other things too and…” Sarah admitted.

Clem sighed and shook her head. “Just, give me the details, first off...who is this boy, then tell what you need my help with?”  
  
Sarah blushed and Clem’s eyes went even wider as she heard the name, not expecting it.

“It’s...it’s Gabe.” She said. “You probably saw how I left the locker room after gym class quickly yesterday, it’s because I wanted to, well...I wanted to leave him a note and…”  
  
“A secret love letter in the locker?” Clem queried. “And Gabe, Gabriel Garcia?”  
  
Sarah nodded. “I know you and he-”  
  
“Yeah, he’s my ex, but that’s not the issue here. I’m just surprised that’s all...that and you went with such a cliché move.” Clem admitted.

Sarah bit her lip, shaking her head, shifting her feet.

Finally Sarah admitted.

“That’s where the problem came in. I was about to go and put the note in his locker...when I caught Becca trying to do the same thing.”

Clem turned sharply at that. “Becca, Becca Jones?”  
  
“Yeah.” Sarah admitted, grimacing. “She’s got a crush on Gabe too, I was hoping I could, get him to notice me, but now Becca is doing the same. I’m stuck competing with Becca for Gabe.”  
  
“Wait, competing...Sarah, you and Becca-?”

“Like the same boy. I can’t...I know how I feel, I need to let Gabe know. But Becca won’t just make it easy, she, she’ll try and do the same, or cause me trouble or-” Sarah burst out.

Clem gently reached out, touching her shoulder. “Sarah, you and Becca are childhood friends...don’t you think focusing so much on how to win Gabe’s affections, at her cost would be...damaging?”

“Clem, I thought you’d understand?!” Sarah bust out.

“I do, I get where you’re coming from.” Clem said. “Listen, just, try to think it over over, things will be fine so long as you don’t let them consume you.”  
  
Sarah nodded slowly. “I...I guess...Well, I better go, thanks for listening to me, Clem.”

“Anytime.”  
  
With that Sarah stood up and left, Clem bit her lip, watching her go, worried now that something terrible might happen between Sarah and Becca.

Even as she thought that she saw Violet arrive; standing out definitely in her torn jeans, a slightly faded red tank-top under an unzipped grey hoodie and white scuffed sneakers.

“Hey.” She greeted Clementine.

Clementine stood up. “Hi, so um…?”  
  
“I’m ready.” She said, before looking over towards where Sarah had gone. “So, what was that about with Sarah?”  
  
“Oh um, she asked me for my help with something, so I arranged to meet her here...didn’t think it would take too long.” Clem explained.

“So you could help her out and still meet me in time for us to go see your family.” Violet finished with a smile. “Talk about being organized.”  
  
Clem gave a nervous laugh. “Well, I try...But I wasn’t expecting that...Turns out Sarah’s got a crush on Gabe...and so does Becca and they’re both, well…”  
  
Violet, to her surprise, chuckled slightly. “Wow, drama.”

“I don’t know if this is something to laugh about.” Clem said worriedly.

“Look, it’s gonna be crazy, I won’t deny. But...well, like I said, drama. I can’t say anything because I swore not to, but...let’s just say I don’t think things will go how Sarah _or_ Becca expect them to.” Violet added.

Clem sighed. “Well, I just hope they don’t end up...tearing their friendship apart. But, I guess there’s not much I can do just now. So, we might as well get going.”  
  
Violet nodded and together they made their way towards Clem’s home, ready to meet her family.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, on her way home, Sarah bit her lip, still thinking, trying to figure out a way to ensure Gabe noticed her. But then, as if the universe was trying to taunt her, she spotted the last person she wanted to see right now up ahead, Becca. The other girl glared as she too spotted Sarah, she was certainly more daring than Sarah, at least in her clothes, wearing denim mini shorts, a black tank-top with the same colour of knee high socks and dark blue flats.

“Well if it isn’t Sarah.” She snapped. “What are you doing out here?”  
  
Sarah sniffed. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business. Becca.”

Becca snarled. “Listen you, you just back off, Gabe is mine.”

“Oh yeah, I don’t think so, I can easily get Gabe to notice me, without resorting to desperate means.” Sarah shot back.

“Excuse me!?”  
  
“Going around dressing like that, you’re clearly desperate!” Sarah snarked.

“You!” Becca snapped. “I happen to look mature, not like you, that’s clearly the most mature thing you own, don’t forget I know your childishness, all those little schoolgirl like outfits.”  
  
Sarah fumed, but did not reply and stalked away, Becca doing the same, both girls furious and determined to outdo the other and win Gabe’s heart.

XXXXX

Meanwhile Violet took a moment to compose herself as she and Clem entered her home. Violet instantly biting her lip as she noticed the place.

‘ _It’s...well, a normal house and all, but it’s still far better than my home. If you could even call that a home.’_ She thought to herself.

Entering the house they made their way to the living room and there Violet spotted three people present.

“So, Violet, this is Omid and Christa.” Clementine introduced them. “And AJ.”

She managed a small smile as she observed seated waiting, clad respectively in black pants, a navy blue shirt with black shoes. A dark blue pencil skirt with a lighter blue blouse and dark blue flats and finally the young boy in black pants, a white T-shirt and white sneakers.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Christa greeted her with a smile.

“H-hi…” Violet greeted her as they sat down.

Omid was the next to speak. “So, I understand you and Clem have started, well, dating.”

Clem smiled and nodded encouragingly.

Violet bit her lip at that, but finally managed a real smile. “Yeah, we just got together yesterday really but, um yeah, we are.”

“We’re just gonna be taking things one step at a time. But I think we’re gonna be good.” Clementine said with an easy smile.

It amazed Violet how calm and relaxed Clementine was around her family, talking about their relationship. It was enough to allow her to begin to relax.

Nevertheless however she couldn’t help but note ruefully that while she could finally be herself around people, it wouldn’t work for her own family, at her own home.

‘ _A complete and utter dump, where I’m stuck with my dad, an abusive drunk but also so damn religious, almost cult like zeal.’_ Violet thought to herself sadly. _‘He’s practically crazy about it...mom’s religious too, but not to the same degree as dad. Doesn’t matter much though. Neither of them would ever accept me.’_

“Violet?”  
  
She started, seeing Clem and her family looking towards her.

“Yeah, sorry, was just thinking, um…” She stammered.

Christa smiled softly. “I was just going to make lunch, you’re welcome to come join us.”  
  
“Oh, um, thanks.” Violet said with a smile. “That’d be great.”  
  
She smiled, glad that everything was working out for a change.

XXXXX

Markus straightened his white shirt, making sure his collar was immaculate, black pants and black polished shoes finished his look. He wasn’t alone either for standing before him was a young man of eighteen with close cut short dark brown hair, brown eyes and rather similar facial features. Dressed in an outfit practically identical to Markus, without the collar, it was his son, Simon.

“Father, we are still dealing with an influx of new converts, it’s proven more beneficial than we first thought.” He explained with a smile.

Markus smiled too. “Well, well, that certainly is a cause for hope. God has delivered us more souls to bring to salvation. We must be wary though, we still need to ensure those in our camp are able to find salvation too.”  
  
Simon nodded. “Those in the camp are sinners true, but sinners who can be saved, brought to repent. We must free those sinners of their crimes…”  
  
“That is correct, my son.” Markus said with a strange edge to his voice. “There may be another. I was speaking to my good friend Graham.”

“I remember you speaking about him.” Simon replied, thinking back.

“Yes well, you recall his daughter.” Markus queried; Simon nodded and he continued. “She has grown, certainly a beautiful young lady...I think the two of you would be a good match.”  
  
Simon nodded, smiling wider. “I remember her, father, that would be...wonderful.”  
  
Markus narrowed his eyes. “Yet sadly not possible, if what Graham said is true, she is impure, a sinner...but we can fix that can’t we?”

“We must, father!” Simon burst out vehemently.

Markus smiled. “It’s okay, we will...I owe it to my friend to help him cure his daughter. He was the one after all who gave us the means to do so.”

Simon nodded, knowing the very means that his father was talking about.

XXXXX

Violet couldn’t help but smile to herself, as she heading back to her family home, run down apartment that it was, her enjoyment at her time spent with Clem and her family keeping her from sinking into the usual sorrow at arriving home, knowing about her usual problems. Unfortunately due to that elation, she had let her guard down. As such she entered her house without her usual precautions, until suddenly an unfortunate familiar voice stopped her cold.

“Finally home, girlie.”

She flinched and turned to see her father, in his usual stained jeans, black scuffed boots and a grey worn T-shirt. His words were heavily slurred, he was actually holding a beer can in his hand and she noticed several others. He was drunk, drunker than usual.

“So, where the hell have you been, whoring yourself out, fooling around with some girl.” He slurred.

Violet froze at that, terrified at his outright confrontation. But then she saw his face and realized he didn’t actually know. It was just his sick, twisted, drunken mind talking, she still had an edge.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” She rebuffed him sharply.

She began to walk when suddenly, to her horror, she felt a harsh, vice like grip around her upper arm as her father grabbed her.

He yanked her close, his grip on her arm painfully tight, most certain to leave a bruise.

“Listen you little slut, if you dare disgrace me by fooling around with some girl I will see to it, personally, that you are fixed.” He growled. “You will not-”  
  
Violet couldn’t take that, hearing it panicked her and she began struggling, trying to get away. But this defiance merely angered her father even more so than before.

“You little bitch!” He yelled before lashing out.

Violet screamed as she was backhanded across the face by her father, being knocked to the floor. She struggled desperately to try and get to her feet. Finally doing so, seeing her father had stalked away, Violet fled to her room, closing the door tightly and sitting against it, clutching her eye, tears brimming as her fear increased. She was more scared than ever now.


	5. Turbulence

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 5: Turbulence**

Still glowering to herself, Sarah returned home from her meeting with Clementine and her confrontation with Becca.

‘ _Urgh, that...that little.’_ She thought angrily. _‘I need to think, need to do something...I have to get Gabe to notice me, me and not Becca…’_

“Sarah?”

She started and turned to see her father, Carlos, a tall man with a strong build, tanned skin and black greying hair, a black moustache along with stubble, black eyes and dressed in black pants, a dark orange shirt and black shoes. His casual dress as he had clearly finished his work at the hospital that day.

“Dad?”

Carlos approached her. “Are you okay, you look worried?”  
  
“Oh um...I just. It’s fine.” She said quickly, a little too quickly.

Of course she noticed it, her father’s expression, he hadn’t bought it. She wasn’t surprised. Her father was rather protective, some would say overprotective. For quite some time Sarah had been sheltered by her father and hadn’t questioned or worried about it, but lately, since starting to notice her feelings for Gabe, that protectiveness had become rather complicated for her.

“Sarah, don’t lie to me.” Carlos said softly. “You know I just want to help you.”  
  
Sarah bit her lip, unsure but finally she spoke. “Well um, there’s a boy and…”

Carlos froze at that. “A boy?”

“It’s Gabe from school dad, you know him.” Sarah said quickly. “It’s just, it’s kinda complicated...I mean, Becca likes him too and-”

“Wait, Sarah are you...You’re having some feelings for some boy and, and your best friend is…” Carlos burst out. “You can’t be serious. Sarah, I can’t-”  
  
Sarah grimaced at that, knowing right away that her father was beginning to get into his usual over-protectiveness.

For probably the first time in her life, Sarah felt irritated, angered, by her father’s over-protectiveness.

“Sarah, this can’t happen, don’t you see how you could-?” He burst out.

Unable to take it anymore, Sarah finally had her temper explode. “Dad, enough!”  
  
“Sarah!?” He burst out, startled.

“I said enough! Listen to what you’re saying!” She yelled. “You keep treating me like a child, I’m a teenager now and you can’t keep seeing me as a little girl. You have no idea how to raise a teenager do you!?”  
  
Carlos did not have a means to reply to that, being shocked into silence and Sarah took this chance to retreat to her room. Once there she tried to calm down, but it wasn’t easy.

‘ _Urgh, great, this isn’t...now dad is gonna be causing me trouble.’_ She thought to herself angrily. _‘But. But I can’t stop. I need to, I need to think of a way for Gabe to notice me.’_

She tried to think, especially since she knew Becca wouldn’t give up, so she couldn’t afford to either.

XXXXX

Meanwhile Becca was entering her own home, in much the same state of anger that Sarah was.

‘ _That little, I oughta...to think Sarah was my friend. Now she’s my rival for Gabe’s affections.’_ She thought furiously. _‘I can’t let her win, I need to ensure that Gabe notices me and not Sarah.’_

She was so angry she almost walked into someone.

“Whoa, Becca?”  
  
She started and looked up. “Huh, oh, Shel, sorry.”

It was her older sister, Shel, a young woman in her early twenties with the same light tan skin from their shared Asian-American ancestry, she also had short brown hair and brown eyes, was rather skinny and clad in purple capris, matching flats and a green blouse. Since their parents deaths three years ago Shel had been her legal guardian.

Shel looked Becca up and down and sighed. “Becca please, we’ve spoke about this. You know it’s not a good idea dressing like that, it’s a little too revealing and…”  
  
“Shel, if you could see what some girls at school wear outside of it, you wouldn’t be quite so worried about how I dress. I’m just trying to look good.” Becca replied, trying to keep her voice level.

“True enough, but I’m just nervous, there are some creeps out there after all.” Shel remarked. “But what’s got you so angry, you looked like you were about to rip the front door off. When you came in.”

Becca fought down her anger as she was trying to not let things get out of hand.

She shook her head, trying to brush off Shel’s concerns.

“It’s nothing Shel, I just...I’ve just been dealing with a lot lately.” She claimed.

But she saw Shel purse her lips disapprovingly. “Oh really, yet when I was on my way home today, I saw you arguing with Sarah.”  
  
“Shel-”

“The way you were arguing too.” Shel continued. “The way you two were behaving, you two have been friends for years, how could you let anything come between the two of you?”  
  
Becca grimaced before admitted. “It’s Gabe, Gabe Garcia...I, I have a crush on him and so does Sarah, she is-”

“You what?” Shel burst out. “Oh come on Becca, I thought you and Sarah would be too smart to let a boy come between the two of you.”

Becca froze at that, startled. “Shel, I-I…”  
  
“You girls shouldn’t be fighting like this, besides, even if that is the case that the two of you like the same boy, what about him, what about his thoughts, didn’t you consider that?” Shel continued.

Becca glared, a little infuriated now. “Oh please Shel, don’t lecture me. Just because _you_ have a boyfriend already, and a con at that.”

Shel bridled at that. “ _Ex_ con. Vince has learned from his mistake and changed his life around Becca, but that’s not the point here.”

“You just don’t understand Shel, you’ve got someone. I don’t and I have someone who is now competition for me.” Becca explained.

With that, before Shel could reply, Becca turned and hurried to her room.

Sitting down on her bed after hiding away in her room Becca sighed sadly.

‘ _Dammit, I shouldn’t have said that...Vince is a good guy, he and Shel are pretty happy together.’_ She reflected. _‘He’s always been nice to me whenever he’s been around. But he does have a criminal past. Urgh, but can I really hold it against him, Shel does have a point after all given that he has changed his ways.’_

She grimaced, she knew she really had to work on learning to think before she spoke. Regardless she wouldn’t lie, she was jealous of Shel having a boyfriend while she didn’t have anyone. But this love triangle involving her and Sarah being after Gabe, it was going to be problematic.

Her mind went to her late parents. _‘Mom, dad...I miss you both. I wish you were here, I know Shel does her best but I could really use your advice right now...maybe we both could.’_

She sighed, considering seriously going downstairs and apologizing to Shel for losing her temper. She just hoped that Shel wouldn’t still press her about the issue with Sarah.

XXXXX

Minerva trembled, once again in that strange room, once again fighting back tears as the camera clicked again and again. Capturing image after image of her bare pale flesh, exposed in an obscene black strapless thong bikini.

“Excellent, Minerva, excellent.” Her tormentor said gleefully.

Another picture, then another. She was given instructions and turned, a hand up near her head as she stood looking over her shoulder, back to the camera, right leg bent at the knee slightly. More pictures, more fears, more pressure.

‘ _I can’t, I can’t keep doing this, I...she’s going to…’_ Minerva thought in dismay. _‘But no, I have to, if she, if she finds out, mom will freak, dad will be so angry and...urgh, what will they do to me…?’_

Two more pictures and then, with what Minerva imagined was an evil grin, her tormentor gave the next dreaded instruction, something much further than before.

“Turn around, face me...now, take your top off.”  
  
Minerva froze, face red. “Wh-what, I-?”  
  
The figure sharply warned her. “Do it, or else.”  
  
Trembling, Minerva undid her bikini top and let it fall, exposing her bare breasts and at once pictures were being taken.

“Please…” Minerva whispered.

“I’ve warned you Minerva.” The figure hissed. “Stop that whimpering and get posing, or your family will see the pictures...and who know who else.”  
That was enough for Minerva to do as she was told.

Thrusting her chest out, making sure her breasts stood out, she posed, doing everything she could to give her tormentor good shots. Praying they would never see the light day until finally the figure put the camera down. The photoshoot was over. But that didn’t mean her torments were over.

“Now...let’s see to that wonderful body.” The figure drawled as they approached.

Minerva fought to stay strong, to not resist as the figure laid hands on her.

“Hmmm, wonderful, so firm…” The figure whispered.

Minerva whimpered as her breasts were groped, the hands moving all over her bare skin, grasping at her somewhat exposed buttocks thanks to her thong bikini.

‘ _Just endure it, Minnie.’_ She told herself. _‘Just. What?!’_

Her eyes went wide but any sound she wanted to make was muted by the hand clamping over her mouth while the other hand slipping under the bikini thong, slipping between her legs, a very deliberate touch. Minerva was horrified as she endured this, unable to resist.

XXXXX

Within the confines of the Delta homestead, in the basement of the building that served as the epicentre of that part of the homestead dedicated to the Delta Youth Camp for Traditional Family, Markus and Simon Daniels walked down the basement corridor. Simon was dressed in khaki pants, a white shirt and black shoes, while Markus wore black pants, a black shirt with collar and black shoes. He also wore his ceremonial robe, denoting his status, which he wore whenever he preached and he had one such sermon scheduled for later that day.

“Father, what are we doing here?” Simon asked curiously.

Markus smiled softly. “My son, you are becoming more and more the perfect example of the kind of man the world needs to cleanse it. We are here so I can show a new way of guidance, to cleanse the world. An important secret, one that is responsible for much of my success, how I have converted the most perverse sinners to the purity of my cause.”

“You mean?” Simon gasped. “Yes Father, I understand, I am ready to see what you have to show me.”  
Markus smiled wider, that was what he wanted to hear and so he guided his son to one of the doors in the basement corridor and opened it, guiding Simon within.

Entering the room Simon was confused at what he saw inside. In the middle of the room was a somewhat large chair, with several straps attached to it, additionally there were a number of wires and what looked like electrodes on the end of said wires and were attached to a large console at the side of the room. Opposite that was a large screen attached to another, smaller console.

“Father what is this?” Simon wondered.

Markus explained calmly. “This is the means I have of turning those guilty of the sin of homosexuality onto the proper path. By showing them the pain that their sins bring, especially to their victims.”

Simon’s eyes flashed at that. “Then, yes...of course. How does it work father?”  
  
“Yes, you’re understanding.” Markus remarked. “The sinner will be strapped in the chair and the special sensors are attached to them, in...specific places. To detect their arousal. That is what that console is for, it detects the arousal, as well as differing levels of arousal.”  
  
Simon nodded. “I see...differing levels?”  
  
“Some images...shown on the screen with the other console, ones that are ‘pleasing’ to the sinner, will produce different levels of arousal on what their perversions attract them too. Helping us know what areas to focus on fixing.” Markus explained. “When the arousal is detected by the sensors the sinner is punished, a simple jolt where the sensors are fitting, very few require more than two or three sessions before they are finally converted.”

Simon took this in, impressed and hopeful that it would work out as his father told him.

Markus nodded slowly.

“Yes, this is the miracle Graham Adlon delivered to us.” He explained. “I promised to help him, in return he built this miracle for us. Now I can put it to use to help him. If he is right about his daughter she will be part of this camp soon.”

Simon nodded. “Yes, if she is a sinner, she must be fixed through this, so she and I can be married properly.”

“Yes, that is why it is important you know this.” Markus told his son. “You must take the next step after all. Our next convert, be it Graham Adlon’s daughter or not, will likely need to be subjected to this correction. You will be in charge of the machine and will punish them.”

Simon nodded eagerly. “I understand father, I will do it.”  
  
Markus nodded, smiling, so it was, the ground was set.


	6. School Problems

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 6: School Problems**

Clem grimaced as she was walking through school at the start of yet another day, for up ahead she could see Becca and Sarah getting in each other’s faces. It was clear things were close to spilling over and Clem quickly hurried forwards. She was desperate to stop the fight that was close to bursting out and that was the last thing she wanted.

“You don’t even deserve him, you little-” Becca hissed.

Sarah was surprisingly snarling. “Oh please, at least I’m not-”  
  
“Guys, guys!” Clem cried out, quickly getting between them. “C’mon, calm down.”

They both started at this.

“What?” Becca gasped.

“Clem!” Sarah cried.

Clementine shook her head. “I said calm down, both of you. You’re making a scene now. Is this really how you want things to go? Do you really think behaving that way is going to make things better, for either of you?”  
  
Both girls glowered at each other, before looking at Clem, incredulous, it was clearly a problem for them both how to react. Finally Sarah couldn’t hold back any more.

“Clem, I can’t believe you, I thought you were my friend.”

“Your friend.” Becca snapped. “What about me, Clem and I are friends.”

“We’ve been friends longer.” Sarah countered.

Clementine shook her head. “I’m a friend to both of you, that’s why I’m doing this. I’m trying to help you both. This isn’t helping either of you and it’s going to cause problems for everyone, can’t you see that?”  
  
Neither girl replied to that, clearly startled by Clem’s reasoning, yet not able to argue it.

Finally, with nothing to say, both girls turned and stalked away, heading to their respective classes and Clementine sighed. This was going as she feared.

“Clem?”

She turned and bit her lip, as if things weren’t complicated enough, it was Gabe who had said her name. Approaching, looking worried and confused.

“Ah, hey Gabe.” She said, awkward.

Gabe looked in both directions that Sarah and Becca had gone. “What was all that about, I’ve never seen Sarah and Becca fight like that?”

“Um, well…” Clem wondered if she should tell him, but decided it was for the best. “Well, they’re...they’re having problems with each other now. Their putting their friendship on the line, just because they’re both crushing on the same boy and they both desperately want to try and win his heart so to speak.”

Gabe’s eyes widened at that. “What, whoa that’s...that’s crazy. But who are they-?”

Clem grimaced. “That’s the thing...it’s you.”

Gabe froze, eyes going even wider. “Wait, what?”

“They both have a crush on you and it’s making them fight.” Clem explained.

“Um, whoa, okay, that’s...that’s a problem, a real problem.” Gabe replied, grimacing. “See, Clem...I don’t know how to say this...or how to tell them, but...I don’t have feelings for either of them. But there is a girl I do have a crush on.”  
  
Clem froze at that, startled. “Whoa, wait, you mean...who?”  
  
Gabe shifted awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, before revealing the surprise fourth person in this little drama, realizing this was what Violet had to have meant on Saturday.

“Brody.”

Clem was startled by that; that was not what she had expected to hear.

It wasn’t that she was surprised at Gabe crushing on Brody. Brody was one of the most beautiful girls in school, any straight guy with a thimbleful of testosterone would be attracted to her. But in light of what was going on, it was going to make things more complicated for everyone involved.

“God, that’s…” She whispered.

Gabe sighed. “I know, when Sarah or Becca hear, or both...I haven’t even told Brody how I feel yet.”  
  
Clem groaned, massaging her temples. “I’m not sure how to explain things either but...we’ll have to work something out.”  
  
Gabe nodded in agreement but they couldn’t go any further at that point as they had to get to their first class. Making her way to class, Clementine spotted Violet up ahead, finally allowing her to smile since at school that day. But the smile faded when she noticed Violet had her head bowed, hiding it from view.

“Violet?” She asked worriedly.

To her shock Violet flinched.

“C-Clem...hey.” She greeted; without even looking up. “Morning.”

Clementine bit her lip, worried. “You okay?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Clem shook her head. “Then look at me, please.”  
  
Violet froze and then whispered. “Fuck.”

She slowly lifted her head, revealing her face to Clem, revealing the vivid bruise around her right eye.

Horror filled Clem, especially as she recalled what Violet had told her about her home life.

“My God, Vi, that’s-” Clem began.

But Violet reacted quickly, almost stumbling over her words. “It’s not what you think Clem. I just...I just slipped in the kitchen, hit my eye on the counter.”

Clem raised an eyebrow, not buying it. “Vi, don’t lie to me. I know that’s not an accidental injury. If what you said was true you’d have more bruises on your face, not just a black eye.”  
  
Violet closed her eyes. “Fuck…”

“Vi, please.”

“Alright, fine. It was dad okay, he...he was really drunk that night after I went home...after meeting your family.” She explained. “He...he got in my face, was so angry. I tried to get away, that made him worse and, he, he just lashed out. Hit me.”  
  
Clem could see Violet looking around, as if she was afraid of being overheard.  
  
“Vi, that’s...that’s crazy, you-” She burst out.

But Violet shook her head, frantic. “No, Clem, please. Don’t say anything, to anyone. Or it’ll just be worse for me. Please.”

Clem saw the desperation in her face and hated herself for it, but reluctantly, she nodded.

“Alright...I won’t say anything.”  
  
They entered their first class, Clem just hoping nothing worse happened to Violet due to all this.

XXXXX

Sophie was trying to listen to the lecture being given by the two teachers of the photography class. Usually they had separate classes but as the importance of this lesson was all about contrast, with the teacher’s views contrasting quite notably, they were giving this lecture together. The first teacher was a tall pale man with short brown hair neatly parted on the left, grey-green eyes dressed casually in jeans, a white collared shirt and simple black shoes, his name was Mitch Chapman. The other teacher was a tall woman, with long brown hair and hazel eyes, she had a strong build with a slightly larger than average bust with long legs sheathed in black jeans, a dark red blouse and black flats finished her outfit. Her name was Lilly McGovern.

“Alfred Hitchcock once famously called films, little pieces of time.” Lilly was saying. “But he could have been talking about photography as he likely was…”

She was startled when Brody, who was seated next to her, nudged her.

“What?” She whispered.

Brody nodded to Sophie’s other side. “Look at Minnie, she’s acting real strange.”

Sophie turned and realized to her horror that Brody was right.

“Seriously though, I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation. You could do the same to me, is that too easy…too obvious?” Chapman was now saying.

But Sophie was more focused on Minerva who was staring up at the teachers. Eyes wide, all colour drained from her face, she sat rigid, but her legs trembled under the desk. Her hands gripped and twisting the hem of her skirt. She looked like she was close to another panic attack, which Sophie knew she had to try and prevent at all costs.

With the teachers both engaged in their lecture, Sophie leaned closer to her twin.

“Minerva, what’s wrong you-?”  
  
Minerva flinched, looked at Sophie with wide eyes. “N-nothing.”  
  
Sophie grimaced. “Don’t give me that Minnie, Brody and I can both see you are worked up.”  
  
“Just leave it, okay, before you get us in trouble.” Minerva whispered back.

Sophie knew she had a point, if either of the teachers caught them talking they’d get into trouble. So she could only wait until the end of class. But when class ended, before Sophie could say anything, Minerva grabbed up all her stuff and left quickly. Also leaving the classroom, Brody looked around worriedly.

“What was all that about, I’ve never seen Minerva so worked up before?” She wondered.

Sophie sighed sadly. “I know, she’s been acting so strange lately, just over a month ago in fact. She’s getting worse too…”

“God, is she...her anxiety-?” Brody wondered.

“Yeah, she had a panic attack last week.” Sophie admitted. “In fact, I might know where she’s gone. Please, don’t say anything to anyone right now Brody, give me a chance to get through to her.”  
  
Brody nodded in agreement and Sophie hurried out, heading to that same hiding place she had found Minerva in the previous week.

Sure enough she found Minerva there, working her way through yet another panic attack.

“Minnie…”  
  
She looked up, groaned. “Sophie, no. Please…”  
  
But Sophie moved closer. “Minnie, I’m your sister, I know something is wrong and I’m worried about you. Please, I just want to help you, let me in and I can help you-”  
  
“No you can’t...no one can help me!” Minerva snapped. “You don’t get it, I can’t let...if mom and dad knew…”

“Knew what?”

Minerva leapt to her feet. “No...No Sophie, I’m not falling for that. Just leave me alone, you can’t do anything to help me. Now just…”  
  
With that she fled and Sophie could only watch her go, distraught and frustrated at what her sister was going through.

XXXXX

Making her way to the cafeteria for lunch, Clementine found herself walking alongside Brody. She instantly felt awkward, remembering her talk with Gabe.

‘ _Gabe has feelings for Brody, but can’t bring himself to tell her...I...I shouldn’t say anything either then.’_ She thought to herself.

As much as she thought they’d be a good match and wanted to try and help them, it wouldn’t feel right to her, exposing Gabe’s feelings like that. She knew it was tricky and would take a while, but Gabe had to admit them himself. She just hoped that Brody felt the same way.

“Clem, are you okay?” Brody suddenly asked. “You seem kinda, spaced out?”

She quickly cast about for a subject to deflect from the real reason. “I was just...worried about Sarah and Becca.”

Not the best, sat rather close to what she was trying to avoid. But it worked, judging by the expression on Brody’s face.

“Ah, yeah, I’ve noticed that too...they were such good friends. Now they’re fighting over a boy.” Brody replied. “It’s...it’s actually quite sad, I wish it wouldn’t affect them this way.”

Clementine nodded. “You’re right, if only there was some way to get them to see that.”

Brody sighed, clearly in agreement. “Yeah, but Becca’s too proud and Sarah’s trying too hard to stand on her own, even yelled at Dr. Chaikin, I heard.”

“Wait, what, Sarah yelled at her dad?” Clem gasped.

“Yeah, she was telling Ruby earlier.” Brody explained. “Apparently she told him about her having feelings for a boy, then he got into his usual over-protective thing. She just lost her temper and yelled at him.”

Clem grimaced, it was clear now this was more serious than she thought.

Arriving at their usual table Clem and Brody soon joined the others for lunch.

“Hey guys.” Brody greeted with her usual cheer.

The others greeted her back and Clem noticed they were a little subdued. It was clear why. Although not openly arguing, Sarah and Becca were at opposite ends of the table, glaring daggers at each other.

“So um…” Clem began, shifting a little closer to Violet next to her. “What’s up?”

Marlon shrugged. “Nothing much, we just…”

“Are you kidding dude, you’re gonna downplay this weekend?” Louis cut in with a laugh.

“Louis, no.” Marlon groaned.

That caught most of the group’s attention. Most because Sarah and Becca refused to let up on their relentless glaring and Violet kept her face down. Still trying to, mostly, hide her black eye.

“Yeah, we got a case of classic old school physical comedy at the skate park on Saturday.” Louis said with a grin. “When Marlon here nailed himself right in the nuts trying to pull off a kickflip.”

That brought laughter to the others.

Marlon blushed but shook his head. “At least I could stay on my board Louis. How many times did you fall?”

“Ten, twelve, I forget.” Louis replied, unabashed. “Did you count, Mitch?”

“Huh?” Mitch started. “Uh, no sorry.”

The others didn’t notice it, but Clem did, Mitch had been distracted. That wasn’t what caught her attention, what did was what, or rather who, he had been distracted by. His gaze had been on Becca, a rather familiar look in his eyes as he did so. That wasn’t the only look she noticed at the table, Duck was looking like that too, his gaze on Sarah.

‘ _Oh my God, this is crazy.’_ She thought to herself, suppressing a groan. _‘Sarah and Becca like Gabe, Gabe likes Brody, Mitch likes Becca, Duck likes Sarah...if there was some way for it to all work out great, but...urgh, so much drama coming, I can see it, surely.’_

The convoluted web of crushes now revealed certainly were going to complicate things greatly if not headed off somehow.

When lunch finally ended Clementine tried to think how to stop things from escalating further. She was so distracted she almost didn’t see Brody approaching her.

“Huh, Brody, what?”

Brody smiled. “Just thought I’d remind you, since you seem to have a lot on your mind today...understandable.”

“Oh, remind me of what?”  
  
“It’s practice for us both after school, coach wants the whole baseball team ready for our big game coming up.” She explained.

Clem started at that. “Wow, I almost _did_ forget, thanks Brody.”

Brody just nodded, but then, startling everyone, the PA system activated and they all heard it.  
  
“Violet Adlon, please report to Principal’s office.”

Violet froze, eyes wide, startled. Confused, as she knew she hadn’t done anything, Violet made her way there, Clementine watched her go, concerned greatly for her new girlfriend.

XXXXX

Arriving at the Principal’s office, Violet was on guard. When she entered she saw the Principal at once. A tall heavy-set bald man with dark eyes, clad in a typical suit.

“Ah Miss Adlon, please sit down.” He said.

No anger or signs of trouble in his tone. But Violet went from guarded to worried and embarrassed as she sat down, noting the other person present. A woman of medium height with fair skin, brown hair tied back, hazel eyes and a slender build lending to an average figure, but still quite beautiful, she was wearing dark blue pants, a lighter blue scrubs shirt and white shoes. It was Gabriel Garcia’s step-mother, Kate, the school nurse.

Sharing a look with the principal, Kate spoke up. “We’ve asked you here Violet because we’re concerned. One of your teachers...told us about your eye.”

Violet flinched at that, her first instinct was to turn away, or cover it, but she knew from what they said it was futile to do so.

“It’s, it’s nothing really.” She said quickly. “I just slipped in the kitchen at home, hit my eye on the counter.”

It was the same excuse she used on Clem, it hadn’t worked then and even as she said it she saw it wasn’t going to work now.

Kate shook her head, looking dubious.

“Please Violet, that doesn’t seem like an accidental injury.” She stated. “Let me at least look at it.”

She tried to get closer, but Violet pushed away, shaking her head.

“No, it’s, it’s fine. I’m fine.” She insisted. “Just, leave it okay, there’s nothing to discuss, it’s nothing.”

Kate bit her lip, but the Principal shook his head. He could see from Violet’s expression that they weren’t going to get anywhere, they were better off dropping it.

“Alright Miss Adlon. You can go now.” He said.

Violet immediately got to her feet and hurried out of the office. Not seeing the concerned looks shared between the principal and Kate, both certain there was more to this than what Violet was saying. But she wasn’t about to tell them, she knew if she did, things would get worse.


	7. Love Realized

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 7: Love Realized**

Sarah bit her lip, reading over the note she had just written, her love letter to Gabe.

‘ _This is my biggest chance, if I can get this note to Gabe’s locker, then I just need to meet up with him tonight to tell him how I feel.’_ She mused to herself.

Taking a deep breath and smiling to herself, Sarah made her way towards Gabe’s locker. She knew she only had a limited amount of time, as it was the end of the day and soon there would be a flood of students ready to leave school that day. She also had to reach Gabe’s locker before he did.

She narrowed her eyes as she got nearer, reflecting. _‘Of course I also need to make sure I’m here before Becca tries anything, tries to sabotage me.’_

So it was she was relieved to reach Gabe’s locker without running into her rival. Looking around, seeing nobody, she stepped up to the locker and slipped the note in.

“Sarah.”

She spun around, glowered, for there was Becca, glaring, and to Sarah’s outrage she saw Becca was gripping a note in her hand, just like Sarah had slipped into the locker. It was clear what her intentions were. She had beat Becca to the locker but the fact she was doing this still infuriated her.

“Well, looks like you’re too late Becca.” She snapped. “But honestly, you think copying me will-”  
  
“Copying you, get real, like I would copy _you._ Little schoolgirl.” Becca fired back.

Sarah flushed at that. “How dare you, what is it you say about _your_ clothes, all those revealing outfits. Just looking good, I think you’ll find my clothes prove you don’t have to do that to look good.”  
  
Becca scoffed and stepped closer, infuriated, not caring of the gathering crowd which was begin to take note of their argument.

Getting into each other’s face they were about to continue their argument, turning to more serious matters and words. When suddenly they were pried apart, Becca inadvertently dropping her note without realizing.

“Alright you two, that’s enough!”  
  
They were about to protest when they saw a rather angry Ruby was the one who had separated them. One thing they knew, as a lot of people at school did, you did not argue with Ruby when she was angry.

“You’re making a scene, making idiots of yourselves and quite frankly I’m sick of it.” She warned them. “Now get a move on, leave.”

Both were too intimidated to argue and left. Ruby shook her head with a sigh before dusting off her skirt and approaching her own locker. Having seen this unfold, Aasim shook his head before spotting something on the floor where Ruby had been standing, a note of some sort. He hurried over and picked it up.

‘ _Ruby must have dropped this.’_ He thought to himself.

Before he could approach her about it however more people appeared, cutting him off and he had to go his separate ways from Ruby to his own locker, without thinking he pocketed the note, lamenting missing a chance to talk to his crush Ruby.

Ruby sighed, shaking her head, that little argument between Sarah and Becca was the last thing she wanted to deal with, but it was the last straw for her after the day she had had.

‘ _I’ve just about had it with those bitches, why can’t they just leave me alone.’_ She thought bitterly.

It had been a bad day when the usual suspects had been taunting her once again, calling her out for her build, commenting how she was ‘too fat to wear a skirt’ despite it being part of the uniform. Then while dealing with that she got the more hurtful comment that she needed to lose weight or she’d never have a boy interested in her. Only to come to her locker to find Sarah and Becca arguing again, it just pushed her temper over the edge. Approaching his own locker next to hers, Gabe noted her expression.

“Ruby?”  
  
She shook her head. “I don’t wanna talk about it Gabe, just a bad day.”

He bit his lip but nodded and opened his locker, putting what needed to be put away inside and grabbing anything he needed from inside, such as his favourite orange beanie. Inadvertently knocking the note out of his locker without realizing it, at roughly the same time Ruby opened her locker to put things away. Soon they were done with their lockers and Gabe left. It was then Ruby noted the note lying at her feet.

‘ _Huh, must’ve fallen from my locker, what’s this about?’_ She wondered.

She picked it up but before she could check it she heard the familiar voices of her tormentors getting nearer. So she left at once, not able to deal with them again right now.

XXXXX

Finally home, ready to get showered and changed, Ruby paused for a moment, looking at the note which she found she was still holding.

‘ _What was this doing in my locker in the first place?’_ She thought to herself. _‘More taunts from those idiots.’_

Shaking her head she decided to check it, it had taken a lot of effort to hide her distress from her parents, she didn’t want to talk about it. Opening the note she read it and gasped.

“What the hell?” She whispered. _‘It’s a, a love letter? Who would...okay, this is a joke, a cruel prank, it’s gotta be.’_

She honestly couldn’t believe it, it couldn’t be real. After all, who would send _her_ a love letter.

‘ _I mean, it’s not like...but then…’_ She thought to herself, worried. _‘Could it be...no, that’s ridiculous, get a grip Ruby.’_

She had just had the crazy notion that it might have been Aasim who had sent the note, she had found herself crushing on him lately which surprised her. But she was sure he didn’t feel the same, about the only attractive thing about her she felt was she was notably busty, which had nothing to do with her weight. Certainly not enough to draw the eye of a boy like Aasim, who certainly smart enough to want more than that in a girl. Rather than agonize over it however she shook her head.

‘ _Fuck it, I’ll go, if only to give whoever is trying to trick me a piece of my mind.’_ She decided.

With that she hurried to shower and get changed, ready to go out to the locations mentioned in the note.

XXXXX

At his own home, Aasim had already finished showering and drying himself, wrapped in a towel, he had returned to his room to get dressed. He paused however as he noticed the note he had picked up. He had left it on his computer desk. He walked over and picked it up, curious.

‘ _Ruby dropped this, when she separated Becca and Sarah...but, could it be…?’_ He mused. _‘Did she get from someone, or did she write it herself?’_

He shook his head and unfolded the note, deciding to check it out for himself. What he read made him freeze, eyes wide.

‘ _This is a, a love letter.’_ He was barely able to contain his emotions. _‘How is, did someone, give this to Ruby, or did she...but then if she wrote it why would? Who would she possibly be, writing it for?’_

Shaking his head he bit his lip. He had been crushing on Ruby for some time now, but never believed she would ever feel the same, lacking the courage to approach her.

‘ _She can’t possibly have written for me and dropped it by accident, but still…’_ He thought to himself.

He quickly quashed that bit of hope, it was just ridiculous to even consider. But then that raised even more worries for him.

He knew there was a risk. _‘What if she goes there anyway and something happens to her. Maybe I should…’_

He shook his head, even if it wasn’t for him, he still intended to go, just in case and quickly began getting dressed.

XXXXX

Sarah smiled to herself as she smoothed down her pink skirt and white blouse, paired with a pair of white knee socks and pink flats.

‘ _Okay, it’s kinda like a schoolgirl outfit, but it’s pretty and I look good in it.’_ She reasoned with herself. _‘Anyway, I need to hurry, I don’t want to be late. Just hope Gabe got my note.’_

Smiling she eagerly made her way to the lake overlook on the outskirts of town, where she had requested Gabe meet her in her note. Her eyes widened when she noticed someone else there, but it wasn’t Gabe.

“What the hell are you doing here!?” She snarled.

It was Becca, once more dressed in revealing clothes, a pair of denim mini shorts, a dark blue tank-top and dark blue flats, although as some concession to decency she was also wearing black leggings.

“Me, what are _you_ doing here?” Becca shot back; before realizing. “My God, you didn’t?!”

Sarah also realized what she meant. “You, you put that in your note too.”  
  
They realized now they had, ironically, both asked Gabe to meet them here at lake overlook in their love letters.

“Urgh, just typical, I swear you’re trying to sabotage me.” Sarah snarked.

“Me, sabotage you? What’s there’ to sabotage?” Becca countered. “You’re the one trying to sabotage me.”  
  
Both were about to get into yet another argument when suddenly they heard a noise. Two noises, people approaching.

Realizing that something wasn’t right here, both girls forgot their argument and rushed to hide nearby, wondering who could possibly be coming. To their great surprise it Ruby, dressed in simply black pants, a grey tank-top and black boots, and Aasim, clad in cargo pants, a red shirt, white socks and brown loafers. Both stopped, surprised to see each other.

“Ruby?” Aasim gasped.

At the exact same time she gasped too. “Aasim?”

Slowly they approached each other, finally Ruby spoke up.

“What are you...did you, put that note in my locker?” She asked, her voice sounding rather awed.

“Note in your locker? I don’t know anything about that.” He said. “I found a note on the floor after you separated Sarah and Becca and I thought you dropped it.”

Both Sarah and Becca flushed at that, now realizing what had become of their notes, Gabe hadn’t received either one.

“This, this note...it was a love letter, asking you meet here?” Ruby queried.

Aasim nodded. “Yeah, wait, you mean, the note you found?”

“The same.”  
  
Both were clearly taken aback by that and unaware of their audience, but then, to the surprise of Becca and Sarah, Ruby smiled.

“Well, the notes weren’t meant for us, that much is clear. But it’s clearly no mistake we’ve met here.” She said.

Aasim also smiled. “I guess, I guess you’re right. We were meant to meet here, right?”  
  
“I think so.”

Neither of them could believe this moment was happening, but finding themselves face to face, all they could think of was their crushes on each other, and the chance placed before them.

It was Ruby naturally who had the courage to speak up first.

“Well, Aasim. Since we’re here. I have something to tell you.” She said. “I um, I’ve been meaning to say it for a while now. I’ve; I’ve wanted to tell you I, I’ve actually had feelings for you for some time now. I never thought you’d ever feel the same however so, I didn’t-”

Aasim blushed, but smiled. “Ruby. I feel the same way, I’ve had a crush on you for a long time. I just never had the courage to say it. I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same way and that it would, make things awkward between us. That you might not want to talk to me again.”

“Oh, Aasim, you. You really feel that way about me?” Ruby gasped.

“Of course and you, you feel that way for me too?”

“Yes.” Ruby admitted. “But I just, I never thought you, or anyone would, you know. Since I’m. Since I’m so-”

“Ruby don’t, don’t put yourself down.” Aasim said quickly. “I hate it when those girls make fun of you. You’re beautiful in so many ways and I love you for it.”

She smiled at that, blinking back tears and, with Aasim returning her smile they held each other close and, after a brief moment, marked the beginning of their relationship with their first kiss.


	8. First Date

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 8: First Date**

Violet smoothed down her clothes, checking herself in the mirror one last time. She had picked out the best clothes she could, her new jeans and a brand new white tank-top. But some articles of clothing she couldn’t part with, hence her usual grey hoodie and white scuffed sneakers.

‘ _Okay, just hope I don’t mess them up too bad...gotta make sure I’m not seen after all.’_ She told herself.

The reason for her remarkably clean and fresh clothes was simple. She had a date with Clementine, that very night. This of course meant sneaking out to ensure her father didn’t catch her. She edged her bedroom door open and listened carefully, if she heard any tell tale sounds that hinted her father was there and at least conscious she’d have to make her escape by the window. Luckily she didn’t hear anything so she slipped out of her room and began to make her way towards the front door. The risky bit would be unlocking it, but as she drew nearer she froze. Her mother was in the kitchen. But it seemed she had guessed Violet’s intentions and, surprisingly, seemed in favour of them. At least if the way she was studiously focusing on cleaning the same plate from the dishes for the length of time she had. As well as the small smirk on her face as she did so that seemed to send a quiet, albeit hopeful message to Violet. Sure enough the door was unlocked when she tried it and she slipped out, while she knew her mother didn’t know all the details she was still glad her mother was in fact on her side. With a growing feeling of hopeful she made her way quickly to Clementine’s house.

Arriving at Clem’s house she found the girl herself waiting for her with a grin. Violet found herself grinning too, especially taking in Clem’s outfit, her own pair of fresh jeans, a white T-shirt under a denim shirt with rolled up sleeves, black sneakers and her favourite blue and white baseball cap.

“Vi, I’m glad you made it.” Clem said cheerfully.

Violet loved the sound of her voice, especially when she was cheerful. “Of course. I’d have found a way, no matter what.”

Clem took Violet’s hand, nodding at that and together they began to make their way down the driveway, ready to head into town to begin their date. As they walked Violet smiled lightly as she admired the Clem’s caramel skin shone in the street lights.

“So, about what we’re gonna be doing.” Clem said suddenly.

Jolted back to reality from her daydreaming, Violet nodded. “Yeah?”  
  
Clem winked and explained. “I know we’re not exactly going for the traditional type of date, but based on what you’ve been telling me about yourself, trust me. You’ll love it, first stop though, gotta get some food.”

Violet heartily agreed with that and they soon made it into town itself and Clementine led the way, Violet feeling more and more curious about what she had planned as she turned Clem’s words over in her head again and again. She almost wanted to laugh when they made their first stop, their stop for food, at McDonalds.

Leaving McDonalds with their food, including an extra large order of Violet’s favourite, chicken nuggets, Clem led the way again, towards the surprise she had said she had in store for Violet.

“So, where is it we’re going?” Violet asked.

Clementine just shook her head. “You’ll see soon, we’re heading back out of the town though.”

Now Violet was even more curious, but mollified by the chicken nuggets, plucking one out of the bag and eating it right there, she didn’t complain and simply followed Clem as they made their way to whatever destination she had in mind. They soon reached their destination, Violet discovering what Clem had planned and gasped. They were on a hill outside of town, which offered an amazing view of the town below them. As well as an incredible view of the night sky above, already filled with countless stars.

“Wow, Clem, this is…” She whispered.

Clem shrugged. “I know how much you love stargazing so…”

Violet grinned, pulling Clem in for a tight hug, kissing her. She surprised herself, it was the first time she had taken initiative, but Clem certainly didn’t mind. Enjoying the sights before them, both girls sat down, beginning to eat and enjoy their food as they prepared to take in the view and, already for Violet, find the constellations.

Having enjoyed their food, Clem and Violet now sat, shoulder’s touching, looking up at the sky together, taking in the breathtaking view of the night sky spangled with stars.

“Look, you can already see some of the constellations.” She remarked.

She traced a few with her finger, pointing them out to Clem, who smiled, taking it all in. She looked over at Violet and couldn’t help but enjoy the sparkle in the girl’s emerald green eyes, the smile on her face. How much more animated than usual she was.

‘ _Things certainly seem to be looking up now. I just hope there is a way for Violet to find the strength to finally report her father.’_ Clem thought to herself. _‘All this progress she’s made will be for nothing if he just keeps abusing her.’_

“Clem?”

She smiled. “Sorry, was just thinking.”

Violet smiled. “I guessed. So, I was wondering, you ever looked at the night sky and, tried to make your own constellations?”

“No?”

“Wanna try?”

Clem nodded in agreement and soon they were hard at work, picking out groups of stars, suggesting shapes and meanings. Their time together wore on, their happiness and enjoyment building and remaining strong. Gradually Violet began to go quiet however, in a way that concerned Clementine.

Turning to look at Violet again Clem noticed a strangely pensive expression on her girlfriend’s face. As if there was something on her mind, but she wasn’t quite sure what to say about it.

“Violet, is there something troubling you?” She asked cautiously.

Violet bit lip, sighed and stood up. “Well actually Clem, I…”

She sighed and turned to face her, rubbing the back of her neck, a nervous habit she had that Clem had picked up on.

“There’s something I always wanted to try with someone I really cared about, and I never have.” She said quietly. “Have you ever danced with anyone before?”

Clem was surprised to hear Violet asking her, of all things, that.

“Nope?”

“Do you, wanna?” She asked, extending her hand, before back-pedalling. “I mean, sorry, I know it’s stupid, you don’t have to, I just thought, the two of us-”  
  
“Violet.” Clem said quickly, cutting off any further nerve fuelled excuses from her. “I’d love to.”  
  
She took Violet’s hand, standing up and smiled widely, Violet’s eyes lit up and she too smiled. Soon Clem rested her hands on Violet’s waist, Violet had hers on Clem’s shoulders and they slowly began to sway and dance together, coming closer than ever. Their gazes remained locked, pupils dilating until Violet rested her head on Clem’s shoulder and they danced under the light of the moon and the stars.


	9. Party Time

**Chapter 9: Party Time**

Returning home, Amy Adlon let out a tired sigh as she prepared herself. She was preparing herself to go to her third job, she had already dressed, in dark blue pants, a white shirt with the nametag on it and black shoes. She just needed to pick up some things from home before she left. She opened the door to their apartment and the first thing she heard.

“For fuck sake!”

Was her husband raging. She shook her head, walking through to where Graham was standing, glowering in the direction of their daughter’s door, his phone clutching his hand, his clothes were rumpled as usual, dark jeans, a worn out blue shirt and black boots. She sighed, wondering how the man she married became this.

“Graham.” She said, her voice short, sharp.

He turned to her, glaring darkly. “About bloody time you got home, that girl is out of hand, we need to-”

Amy sighed heavily, shaking her head, already feeling the beginning of a migraine coming all from her husband’s ranting. Judging from his breath he had surprisingly not started drinking yet too.

“What is Violet supposed to have done now?” She queried, making it quite clear by her tone just what she thought of her husband’s actions.

Clearly away of that he growled before replying. “Stupid girl thinks she can just go off to a party this Friday with some of those ‘friends’ of hers.”

“So?”

“So she isn’t going. I put my foot down, told her so.” Graham snapped. “She had the audacity to blow me off, said she was going anyway.”

Amy shook her head. There was no doubt how that conversation went, Graham thinking he could boss everyone around simply by virtue of being a man.

While a little put out at not finding out about the party until now, and rather surprised that her daughter, the epitome of shyness, was going to one, she was very firmly on Violet’s side here.

“So, what _legitimate_ reason did you give for her not to go?” Amy asked sharply.

Graham froze at that, incredulous.

“I...I said so, I’m her father, she doesn’t have my permission and-”

“Violet is eighteen, Graham.” Amy snapped. “She’s a legal adult, she can make her own choices!”

Graham went red, livid. “What, you’re supposed to be on my side, she is defying us!”

“You just think everything should be your way, without exception, that’s not how the world works.” Amy countered. “Violet defies you because you make no effort to understand her or engage with her, just insult her, put her down and order her around.”

“I’m trying to fix things, in case you haven’t noticed she is clearly up to something...unholy.” Graham burst out. “She has turned away from God and to say nothing of her being impure, I’m sure of it, she-”

Amy shook her head, she’d heard enough. “Listen to yourself, this is ridiculous. When did religion become part of this argument!?”  
  
“You’ve betrayed your faith, you are nowhere near enough to understand the dangers of her sins.” Graham yelled. “I may not have proof but I’m certain. Our daughter is a goddamn dyke and you do nothing about it, it’s-”

“How dare you say such a thing!” Amy cried. “That is a disgusting thing to call your daughter. This ‘faith’ of yours is clearly different from mine, I follow the TRUE, values of my religion. Love.”

Graham scoffed but Amy shook her head.  
  
“Yes Graham, love, you knew it too once.” She told him. “I may not be around much, but that’s because I’m trying to keep us from being thrown out. But I know, no matter what, I love my daughter and nothing will change that.”

With that she turned, grabbed what she needed and left for her next job.

Graham glared furiously at the front door as his wife departed. Meanwhile, hidden behind her own bedroom door, Violet was frozen in disbelief at what she had just heard her mother say. While she tried to process this, Graham moved to his own bedroom and quickly dialled the number on his phone.

“Graham?”

“Markus, it’s worse than I thought.” He explained. “My daughter is impure, I’m sure of it now. I just need to find the final proof. But I’m sure she needs to spend time at your camp. To fix her.”

Markus paused for a moment before replying. “Ah, I see...very well. I will make arrangements, Saturday should be fine. I’ll call you back with the details.”

“Thank you.” Graham replied.

With that they both hung up.

XXXXX

Putting down his phone, Markus leaned back in his seat, smoothing down his black shirt, along with matching smart black pants and black polished shoes and his white collar. He looked towards the others in the room. Simon was present of course, dressed smartly in grey pants, a white shirt and black shoes. Also standing before him was a woman, a couple of years younger than himself with long auburn hair with hints of grey at her temples, brown eyes and fair skin. Next to her a man the same age with dark blonde hair, green eyes and light skin. Both clad respectively in a long dark grey dress with grey flats and khaki pants, a white shirt and black shoes. This was Markus’ sister Alyssa and her husband Troy Hill. Troy’s younger brother Eric, a tall muscular man with the same green eyes but light brown hair, clad in identical clothes to Troy, also stood present in the room. All those present in the room, along with Markus’ late wife, were the founders of Delta, sometimes referred to, in jest, as The Big Five. Only five since Markus’ wife did not live to see Delta become the successful church it was today.

“So, it would seem we will be having another sinner delivered to us on Saturday, Graham Adlon’s daughter.” He announced. “We must be prepared, for the usual...procedures will need to be followed.”

The others nodded and then Troy spoke up.

“Do you wish Alyssa and I to gather the, necessary materials to ensure our plans will work?”

Markus nodded. “Yes, let’s make sure we get, professional help. One of our people on the outside, our more, recent convert. He has considerable skills in that way. We will employ his talents to get us what we need...we have all week to do so, but it seems there is to be a gathering on Friday that will be...especially useful to us.”

They all voiced their agreements and soon their plans were underway.

XXXXX

Violet let out a slow sigh, glad that it was lunch time on Friday, just a few more hours at school and she’d be free for the weekend, providing she made it through the party that night. She was nervous no doubt about that. But encouragement from Clem and her hopes of at least spending a good time with her friends gave her the courage to go. So too did the still surprising news that stayed within her all this time, the truth about how her mom felt about her. Smoothing her skirt under her as she sat, her hand linking with Clem’s under the table, she looked around.

‘ _Everyone seems to be in good spirits, guess they’re all looking forward to the party.’_ She mused. _‘Although, some still seem to have, issues…’_

For she noticed that Sarah and Becca were still notably not talking to each other, Minerva still seemed to be on edge too. Nevertheless there was some matters that had clearly improved, such as Ruby and Aasim, now happily holding hands and talking together, their love for each other finally realized.

Louis then cut through her pondering. “So guys, we all ready for tonight, you all can make it to the party?”

There were various affirmations around the table, Clem then spoke up.

“Sure, I’ll be there.” She squeezed Violet’s hand. “Just dress your best for it, right?”

Louis nodded. “That’s right, just, not over the top please, it’s still a party after all, not a formal event.”

They all laughed and Violet felt her confidence increase.

“I’ll be there too, promise.”

The others smiled at that. Sarah and Becca were especially eager now they knew Gabe would be at the party, both hoping that this would be their chance to finally win his heart.

Finally however, the topic of conversation turned, becoming more serious as Brody spoke up.

“So um, I don’t know about you guys, but something weird has been going on this week. I’ve felt...watched, especially when I was changing my clothes and such.” She said. “It was so creepy, I couldn’t see anything but, I still felt…”

“No way?” Clem burst out. “I’ve felt the same way. Also when I’ve been out, just by myself…”

The boys looked troubled by this but the real kicker was the horrified expressions on the faces of the other girls except for Violet.

Then Clem realized what it meant. “No way, you mean...all of us? Except, Violet?”

“I...kinda felt it too, but only ever in the gym locker room when we were showering or getting changed…” Violet admitted.

The others confirmed they felt it there too and soon they had a new worry on their hands, one they had no idea what to make of. It now seemed there was some sort of pervert at the school or at least nearby. With lunch over they made their way to their next classes, all feeling immediately wary, in case said pervert was watching them even now.

XXXXX

Returning to the bedroom after her shower that evening, clad in a pair of red lace panties and a matching bra, Minerva was preparing herself to go to the party, all the while hoping she didn’t get another call from her tormentor.

“Sophie?”

She was startled to see her sister standing by the window, already dressed for the party in a dark pink spaghetti strap knee length dress with matching flats. But she was in fact looking out the window with a distressed expression on her face.

Turning around Sophie bit her lip. “Minnie…”

“You okay?” She asked. “You look a little, freaked out.”

“There’s someone out there. I’m sure of it.” Sophie explained.

Minerva froze at that, her heart rate speeding up. “You mean…?”  
She approached the window warily and peeked out.

Sophie shook her head. “I’m sure I saw someone out there, with a camera, taking pictures of me through the window.”

“No way, seriously? Urgh, must be that creep we spoke of at school.” Minerva replied; but inside she was terrified. _‘Or worse, it’s...it’s them. The one who keeps, tormenting me and, and. Must’ve made a mistake, thought Sophie was me and...no that’s ridiculous.’_

She knew such an error was impossible; she and Sophie were twins yes, but their appearances were still different, with Minerva keeping her hair short after all.

Trying hard to push those thoughts away Minerva hurried to get dressed, pulling on her dark red dress with it’s fashionable slit up the left side of the skirt, up to the top of her thigh. She began pulling on her dark red heels when she saw Sophie’s expression. Sophie had seen hers and was guessing what was going on.

“Minnie, what’s going on, something about this is bothering you, I can see it.” She said. “What is it?”  
“Nothing.” Minerva insisted. “This is just some weird creep, like we discussed at school.”

Sophie narrowed her eyes. “Then why are you so frightened? Minnie, if this has something to do with what’s been bothering you, I-”

“There’s nothing to talk about there, okay.” Minerva snapped suddenly.

“Minnie, I’m trying to help you.” Sophie insisted. “If you’d please just let me in, I-”

Before Sophie could reply another voice cut in.

“Please, stop it.” It was Tenn. “Please...I hate it when you guys fight.”

He stood fidgeting, in danger of rumpling his khaki pants and blue shirt. Without shoes he wore only white socks on his feet, he was looking at them both, eyes wide and sad. The sight was enough to make both sisters relent and so, after some final preparations, they left their home, heading to the party, but both still with worries in the back of their minds.

XXXXX

Heading to the party herself, Clementine smiled, certainly looking forward to a good time with all the others. She had dressed up well too in black skinny jeans, a brand new dark yellow shoulderless top and black flats. She felt it was a good look and couldn’t wait to see Violet’s reaction. But as she was walking a car pulled up beside her. She rolled her eyes, groaning, her good mood spoiled as she recognized the car, the police cruiser, right away.

“So, out looking to cause trouble again.” Abel sneered at her.

“Obviously not as I haven’t even caused trouble before as you well know.” Clementine snapped back at him. “Now are you done wasting my time?”

Abel scowled. “You watch your tone, _girl_. You don’t talk to me that way, especially a girl like _you_.”

Clementine returned his scowl with equal intensity, knowing full well what he meant by that. Bad enough he was using no doubt any excuse he could think of to torment her just for her skin colour, but to also target her for her gender too.

“You’re a disgrace to the uniform and badge, you know that. I’m surprised you even got into the police force.” She told him firmly.

“You just watch yourself.” He replied sharply. “Keep on going like this and I’ll have just cause to arrest you, like you deserve.”

Clem rolled her eyes at his blatant announcement of his intentions to abuse his ‘authority’. Not even dignifying his delusions with an answer she continued on her way, heading to the party and trying to get her mind back to the cheer of the wonderful event she was anticipating.

XXXXX

Violet smiled lightly to herself, trying to remain calm. She had even got new clothes for the party, fresh jeans without any rips or holes, a white blouse and new black sneakers. Everybody else was up dancing and enjoying themselves.

“Hey, hope I’ve not come across you moping.” The delightful voice of her girlfriend suddenly said.

Turning to Clem’s smiling face Violet smiled too. “No I...I was just waiting for you, wow, you look...amazing.”

Clem grinned. “Thanks, I hoped you’d like it, c’mon, let’s get out there and join the others. This song’s good and before you start any of that can’t dance stuff, I wouldn’t call anyone here brilliant dancers. Just look at them.”

Violet sighed but finally worked past her unease. “You’re right, c’mon, let’s go.”

With that they linked hands and made their way to the dance hall, almost at once coming across Brody, looking lovely in a cream sundress with cream heels and dancing beautifully, already in the spirit of the party.

“Nice moves Brody!” She called out over the music.

Brody laughed. “Clem, you finally made it, great. Hey Vi, c’mon, join us, it’s already shaping up to be a great party.”

Violet smirked. “Sure, why not...if I can stop laughing at Louis trying to dance long enough.”

The other girls laughed too as they observed Louis, clad in khaki pants, a dark brown shirt under a grey waistcoat and black shoes, dancing in a rather corny, cringe-worthy fashion. Standing nearby, laughing were Marlon and Omar, clad respectively in jeans, a dark blue T-shirt under a black leather vest, brown boots and black pants, a white shirt and black shoes.

“I think Omar and Marlon are just encouraging him.” Brody laughed.

“Well, what are we waiting for, let’s show Louis how to really dance.” Clem said.

With that she and Violet made their way deeper into the dance floor, accompanied by Brody.

Fixing his designer jeans, white shirt and dark blue sneakers, his head crowed by his usual orange beanie, Gabe sighed as he broke out of the dance floor, heading for the snack table. He looked over at where Brody was dancing and sighed to himself.

‘ _I...wow, she’s so beautiful, I wish I could just…’_ He found himself thinking. _‘But I can’t find the courage to just tell her, dammit.’_

He stopped back the snack table, instantly realizing he wasn’t alone, for also standing there was Duck, clad in cargo pants, a white T-shirt under a dark orange flannel shirt and white shoes, and Mitch, wearing fashionably ripped jeans, a black shirt under a black leather vest and dark brown boots.

“Oh um, hey guys.” Gabe greeted them, biting his lip, awkward.

Mitch sighed. “Gabe.”

Duck just nodded and Gabe sighed, knowing why they were being so cold. He was aware of their crushes on Sarah and Becca, who were still fighting over him. Glancing around he spotted them. Sarah in a dark blue mid-thigh length dress with matching flats which Duck could scarcely tear his eyes from. Mitch meanwhile had to tuck his tongue back in his mouth whenever he spotted Becca, who wore a black ankle length dress with slits up both sides of the skirt to the top of her thighs, revealing sheer thigh-high stockings and black heels.

“I’m sorry you guys are having to cope with all this.” He said.

That startled both of them, they stared, confused.

So Gabe clarified. “I know it’s confusing and there’s issues because of how Sarah and Becca are behaving…because of me. I want you guys to know. I don’t actually feel for either of them that way, I just wish they could see it and stop fighting. I just wish they would give you guys a chance.”

Both blushed at that.

“Oh um, thanks…” Mitch mumbled.

Duck nodded. “Yeah, that’s...wait, you don’t...then who-?”

It was Gabe’s turn to blush as he admitted. “Brody.”

They gasped at that, but suddenly, while still trying to figure out how to resolve things, the air was much clearer between the three boys than it had been before.

The music had segued into a slow dance tune and despite being away that they would be almost the centre of attention as one of only two truly committed couples present, the other being Clem and Violet, Ruby and Aasim smiled warmly at each other, dancing together. Both dressed up nicely, Ruby in black pants with a purple tank-top and black flats and Aasim in Khaki pants, a red shirt and dark brown loafers. They didn’t say much as they smiled, lost in each other’s eyes. But then, they didn’t need to, it was obvious to all watching that they were happy and those watching were happy too, having seen their crushes on each other for a while and now they were finally together.

XXXXX

Outside the party venue, taking advantage of the shadows within the trees and the wide, sometimes floor length windows of the building, three figures clad in all black with raised hoods shadowing their faces stood.

“So, you’re certain what you’ve done is sufficient?” Alyssa asked the third figure.

Said third figure was taking pictures with a specially designed camera, photographing the female party goers, with the exception of Violet, at certain key moments.

“Yes, of course.” The figure said. “I have plenty of pictures from throughout the week. These are the last ones we need.”

The other figure, Troy, grunted. “I hope so, we have a strong purpose for needing these pictures after all.”

The photographer nodded. “Yes, I know, don’t fear, it will be more than sufficient.”

With that they smiled and began to take more pictures, this time focusing mainly on Clementine.


	10. Unravelling

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 10: Unravelling**

Violet smiled lightly to herself. After the long week at school and the party last night, it had been a rather quiet Saturday, she had spent most of the day around at Clem’s. It was a casual hang out really, she was just spending time with her girlfriend and helping her take care of AJ while Christa and Omid were out. As such she just wore her typical casual, albeit worn, clothing, ripped jeans, a blue T-shirt under her favourite grey hoodie, worn unzipped and a pair of black sneakers.

‘ _To think, I never imagined anything like this happening to me. I always thought I’d have nothing to make things worth living. Especially after Minnie and I split.’_ She reflected. _‘But...then Clem came along and, God, it was like everything just. I really hate having to hide, but with dad. Urgh, I just don’t know what to do.’_

Trying to push the thoughts aside, Violet composed herself and made her way home. Entering the house she prepared herself, knowing that she’d have a hard time dealing with her father if he was indeed present. Slowly opening the door, once again resorting to her old tactics of trying to avoid him. Things seemed clear and so she slipped inside and began making her way to her room.

“You!”  
  
She flinched and turned to see her father was in fact waiting for her, out of sight. He was slovenly as ever, torn jeans, a white stained T-shirt, damaged denim jacket and black worn boots. He was also extremely enraged judging from his expression.

Violet fought to keep herself impassive, not sure what could have made her father so much angrier than usual.

“Dad…”  
  
“Don’t you play the innocent with me.” He snarled. “I can’t believe this, after all this time, I have proof, you are impure, a goddamn fucking dyke!”

Violet froze at that, feeling a chill run through her. “I don’t, I don’t know what you-?”  
  
But then, to her horror, draining what little colour there was in her face, her father held up her phone, Violet’s mouth dried up almost at once.

“You...you took my phone.” She tried to snap, but her voice wavered.

For good reason as her father then revealed. “You were texting some other girl, fucking obscene messages…”  
  
Violet shook her head, stepping back, almost choking. “I...There was nothing obscene.”  
  
It was true, all her messages to Clem were simple, casual chats, with the more recent ones, as their relationship grew, adding in comments of love and affection. Although, given her dad’s fanatical extremist religious views, it was no doubt in his view as bad as her sending nudes.

“Dad, I-”  
  
“I will not have it, I will not having a fucking dyke for a daughter!” He roared at her, lurching to his feet, Violet’s phone falling down the side of the sofa. “You are not seeing that girl again, I cannot allow you to ruin yourself this way. You’ve already turned away from your faith, now you’re openly defying and besmirching it, I-”  
  
Violet felt something, she wasn’t sure what it was or how it happened, but she felt a sudden surge or anger, unable to take anymore.

Stepping up she glared at her father, her confidence increasing for once, instead of feeling small around him as she usually did.

“Dad, you forced that ‘faith’ upon me, it was never my choice.” She told him sharply. “I am done lying about who I am, I am done hiding who I am, I don’t want to hide anymore. I don’t have to take this you know, so just leave it, we’re done!”

“You dare-!”  
  
“Yes I dare.” She shot back. “I’m eighteen dad, I don’t need your ‘permission’ for anything, you don’t have a right to go through my phone. You are the one who has the problem here, so just accept that and move on!”  
  
“No, I won’t accept this, how dare you defy me like this! You do not have authority over me, I have authority over you and your mother and you know it, you and my daughter, she is my wife and we are family, I am the head of the family!” He roared.

Violet shook her head in disgust. “Get your head out of the your ass!”  
  
“You don’t speak back to me!” Graham interrupted her. “I have a friend who can fix you, his camp will make sure you do not become lost in hell!”  
  
“What, you cannot-!?” Violet burst out. “Camp, fuck that, you know what they do and I am not going to anything like that!”  
  
With that she turned and prepared to leave, only for her father to roar and suddenly and grabbed her around the neck, startling her horribly.

Violet let out a strangled cry, struggling as Graham attempted to keep her in a chokehold. But while Graham was five nine and heavier in build, with Violet being only five two and malnourished, Violet was still fitter than her father thanks to his heavy drinking. She struggled and managed to wriggle out of his grasp.

“What the hell dad, are you-?” She began.

But she was cut off by someone else grabbing her. She tried to cry out but yelped as instead she felt a sharp sting in her neck. She was then let go but before she could even try to move, she felt her body go limp, her vision blurred until finally she collapsed, out cold. Graham glared down at his daughter, then at his confederate.

“You’re sure she won’t wake?” He asked.

The man smirked. “I have my assurances from Troy that she won’t. She will be asleep until well after you get her to Father Markus.”  
  
“Thank you, but of course once I do, my wife will have to meddle, so too will that whore corrupting my daughter.” Graham growled.

“I can deal with that, should they start to take things as far as a police investigation, just leave it to me.” He remarked.

That was sufficient for Graham and so together the two of them got Violet’s unconscious body down to Graham’s car and, once she was inside, Graham got into the car and began driving while his confederate made his way back away.

Driving out of town and through the woods outside of town, Graham glowered over at Violet, still out cold.

‘ _Stupid girl, I offered you every chance, but you continued to defy me at every turn, I cannot let that go unpunished.’_ He thought bitterly. _‘This will be good for you, you’ll see, you’ll be safe in God’s embrace once more.’_

With that he drove on until finally, a few miles outside of town, the large homestead came into view. The gate to the homestead was open and standing outside it, waiting for him to arrive, was Markus, again the perfect image of his religious vocation in black pants, a white shirt with a white collar and black shoes.

“Ah, Graham, I see you’ve brought your daughter?” He remarked quietly.

Graham nodded. “Yes Markus, I’m afraid I needed help from another of our people as she was resistant.”

Markus nodded. “I understand, those tainted by the devil rarely welcome a chance at salvation when it’s offered.”

He gestured to his brother in law Troy and Troy’s brother Eric and they came over and lifted Violet from the car and carried her into the homestead.

“She will be put into the camp and we’ll soon have her saved.” Markus explained. “Now, take care of yourself, my old friend.”  
  
Graham nodded and began to drive away back to town, now relieved that he had finally done what needed to be done. He could only wait for results, then his wife would have to admit he was right when Violet was fixed and had her obscene sexuality and blasphemy were removed, then returned to him as the obedient daughter she was supposed to be.

XXXXX

“Minerva!”

Minerva started, surprised at her name suddenly being called. Leaving her room, Minerva ran her hands down her black knee length skirt, which she had paired with a black tank-top and black flats. She soon reached the living room where she spotted her parents, Richard in smart cargo pants, a white shirt and black polished shoes and Mariah, in a dark blue dress with matching flats. Both seated on the sofa, waiting for her. Also seated in the living room, looking worried, was Sophie and Tenn, clad respectively in a pink calf-length dress with matching flats and khaki pants, dark blue shirt and brown loafers.

“Minerva…” Her father said softly. “We need to make sure you are ready, tomorrow. You have an appointment with a therapist.”  
  
Minerva tensed. “What, therapist?”

“The best one available.” Mariah explained, revealing that as usual they’d spared no expense. “We’re just trying to help you.”  
  
Richard nodded. “We have noticed, problems and we feel that it would be better if a therapist could help you, allow you to explain things and get them-”  
  
“There’s...there’s no need to…” Minerva spluttered. “You, you told them about us arguing and gave them the wrong impression and-”  
  
Sophie shook her head. “No, Minnie, I didn’t-”

“Don’t go blaming your sister, Minerva.” Richard said sharply. “This has nothing to do with her. We have seen your behaviour first hand.”

“You haven’t exactly been hiding it, your anxiety, your panic attacks...you might think you are but you’re not.”

Minerva swallowed nervously, now more afraid than ever.

She shook her head, trying to make them see that this was useless.

“It’s nothing like that, this, therapist, would just be a waste of money for you…”

“Only if you deliberately withhold information.” Richard replied. “It’s clear something is bothering you and you’re not telling us, so maybe it would be better talking to a professional. If you’re deliberately withhold information, that makes this more serious.”  
  
Minerva glowered. “No, it just makes things worse, for me. But you don’t care about that, all you care about is the family reputation.”  
  
With that she stalked off, ignoring them calling after her and shutting herself in her room again. Just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse, this had to happen. Then her phone indicated a text, another from her ‘photographer’, demanding another session.

XXXXX

Groaning as she woke up Violet blinked, trying to make sense of where she was.

“What the…?” She mumbled.

She was lying on a bed in some sort of bland room, she didn’t recognize it or anything around her. There were no windows, in fact, nothing but the bed she lay on and a door. She bit her lip, before attempting to make her way towards the door, but flinched as it suddenly opened and three people entered. One was a tall man with dark greying hair, the other a boy her age who somewhat resembled the man, both dressed in simple pants, grey for the boy, black for the man, both with the same white shirt and black shoes, the man wore a white collar. The woman had auburn hair greying at the temples and clad in a long dark grey conservative dress with matching flats.

“What is this?”  
  
The man smiled softly. “You may not remember me, Violet, I am Reverend Markus Daniels. This is my son Simon and my sister Alyssa.”

“Oh, you’re the guy my dad knows, who keeps going on about.” Violet replied. “What the hell am I doing here?”  
  
Simon glared. “You watch your language and do not speak to my father or your betters that way. You need to learn.”  
  
Violet glowered, certainly outraged at Simon acting as if he had authority over her.

Markus however then spoke up.

“You are here, by your father’s authority, to atone for your sins and to fix your incorrect sexuality.” He explained. “We all know Violet that this has caused you much pain, we can help you put things right, open you to the true light of God and guide you to-”  
  
“Are you crazy!” Violet burst out.

Simon growled but before he could say anything Violet spoke up again.

“There is nothing wrong with you, you can’t do this!” She cried. “I’ve heard about you, that ‘cult’ Delta...the ‘camp’ dad spoke of-!”

She tried to push past them, but was quickly grabbed, she tried to struggle free.

“Get off me!”

She wriggled free and tried to run but was quickly caught by Simon before she could even get out the door.  
  
Markus’ kind demeanour was gone. “You should not speak of God and his messengers that way. You will pay for this, you will be punished and then you will take your place here and learn to repent. Alyssa.”  
  
The woman stepped forwards and took hold of Violet with remarkable strength, more than she thought possible. She was startled as she was dragged back to the bed while Markus and Simon left, closing the door behind them.

Violet struggled but the strength of the woman was startling and then, shocking Violet even more, her lower clothing was forcibly lowered as she was bent over the bed.

“No, don’t you fucking dare-!” She screamed.

Alyssa snapped. “You will watch your language, girl.”  
  
Violet screamed again, this time in pain as Alyssa began assaulting her exposed posterior with a belt. Again and again and again, Violet cried and struggled, screaming, but it just got worse until soon it was like an endless cycle until Violet could take no more.

“Please, no more, please...I’m sorry.” She choked out through tears.

Finally it stopped and Alyssa stood her up.

“That’s better, my dear girl.” She said, shocking hugging her. “You have learned and now we can correct it, now, let’s get you properly dressed.”  
  
With that she found herself having the rest of her clothes being removed and was given a simple pair of white panties and matching bra and, once she’d pulled them on she pulled on the dark grey ankle length dress with notably long sleeves and dark grey flats, rather similar to Alyssa’s dress in fact.

“Good, now come, it’s time for your new life.” Alyssa announced.

Violet shuddered and followed her, tears still in her eyes, terrified, but desperate to find some sort of way out, desperately thinking about Clementine, her one solace in all this sudden onslaught that she had been thrust into.

XXXXX

For Gabriel Garcia, it was a normal Saturday and he was determined to finally do things about the tangle of crushes and relationship problems. As a result, knowing where Brody would be, recalling her usual routine, he decided to meet up with her and hoped he’d finally find the courage to talk to her and admit his feelings at last. Dressed for the warm day in a simple pair of cargo shorts with a white T-shirt, white socks and black sneakers he made his way into the local park. Sure enough he soon found Brody and stopped, again feeling his mouth dry up seeing the beautiful vision of Brody.

‘ _God, she’s so beautiful…’_ He thought to himself.

She too was dressed casually for warm weather, a black mini skirt, a yellow tank-top and matching flats, casually sitting by a tree with a sketch pad in her lap, casually sketching her surroundings, her usual hobby for a beautiful Saturday.

He swallowed and composed himself. _‘C’mon Gabe, you can do this.’_

With that he readied himself, made his way towards Brody and he smiled.

“Hi Brody.”

She looked up and returned his smile. “Hi Gabe, what’s up?”  
  
He bit his lip, once again suddenly awkward. Of course, just his luck, Brody would notice.

“Um, you okay?” She asked worriedly.  
  
He felt his face heat up and tried to think, how to explain things.

But, unable to think clearly, he found himself blurting out.

“I...I’m fine, I just, I really wanted to tell you, how I felt and…” He only just caught what he was saying. “Brody I...I really like you and, no, love you and…”  
  
His eyes went wide as he caught himself at last.

He quickly backtrack. “I, sorry, I shouldn’t have…”  
  
He cursed himself; why did he always have to end up making himself seem so ridiculous like that. It had been the same when he first asked Clementine out. Brody stared at him, clearly startled and he knew he blew.

“Sorry, I just-”  
  
But then she smiled. “Gabe that’s...I had no idea you felt that way about me. I...I’ve been worried about how to tell you…”  
  
She stood up and Gabe was confused.

“What do you, mean?”  
  
She smiled wider. “I love you too.”  
  
Gabe’s eyes went wide and relief flooded him. They wasted no time, their arms wrapped around each other as their mouths sought each other, locking in a delightful kiss.

XXXXX

Clementine couldn’t help but smirk as she headed downstairs after texting Violet that evening. She had finished dinner not too long ago and was still enjoying the memory of Violet’s face when they met up that day. Namely due to her outfit, a pair of black booty shorts that nearly made Violet’s eyes bug out, a dark brown T-shirt and white socks. Reaching the living room she joined her family in watching TV. A simple casual evening for them all, and they all dressed to show it. Christa in denim shorts with a dark blue tank-top and white socks, Omid in a white tank-top with white socks and cargo shorts. AJ wore black shorts a red T-shirt and white socks, all of them simply enjoying their time together, watching TV and passing time. But then, something happened which disturbed their simple evening, a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Clem replied, hopping up to her feet.

She made her way to the door and opened it, surprised to see a woman there, clad in black pants, a dark blue blouse and black flats. Clem recognized her from a picture Violet had shown her, it was Amy Adlon, Violet’s mother.

Before Clem could even say a word Amy spoke up.

“Ah, Clementine right?” She said. “I’m looking for Violet, she should be home by now.”  
  
Clem blinked, startled. “Um, Violet left for home hours ago…”

Amy froze at that. “What...but, she’s not at home.”  
  
They both realized, with a flurry of fear, that since there was nowhere else Violet would be, that something had to have happened to her, for her to now turn up missing. Acting quickly they both left the house, Clem shouting out to her family to announce where she was going, while Amy pulled out her phone and called the police, to report her daughter’s disappearance to them immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we reach the end of part 1, there will be a hiatus now but I hope to come back to this and hit the ground running for part 2, where the action really heats up.


	11. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we begin part 2, things are going to take a sharp turn here, be ready.

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 11: Desperation**

“She planned to go straight home, after leaving my place.” Clem said. “So, if she hasn’t turned up…”

Amy shook her head, finishing. “There isn’t anywhere else she could be, she would’ve at least informed you if she changed her plans, right?”

Clementine nodded and Amy sighed.

“We’ve got no choice then, we have to go to the police station and report this.” Amy remarked.

Clementine agreed and together they began to make their way there. Arriving at the police station Clem had to bite back a groan as, almost immediately, they found themselves face to face with Abel.

“So...what have we here?” He drawled. “Come to turn yourself in.”

“Nothing turn myself in for.” Clementine snapped. “Now excuse us, we have a report to make.”

Abel shrugged. “Alright, let’s go then,”

“To a proper police officer.” Clem shot back witheringly.

“Let’s go to my desk, now.” He snarled.

Amy stepped up. “Alright then.”

She sent Clementine a warning look; Clem said nothing but followed as they made their way to Abel’s desk and sat down.

“So, what appears to be the trouble that you’ve come here to make a report?” Abel inquired, condescension dripping from every syllable.

Clem fought not to roll her eyes, it was just typical of Abel, looking down on them because they were both female, then of course was his typical treatment of Clementine for her race on top of that too.

Amy kept her cool however, even though she could see his blatant sexism a mile off.

“My daughter, Violet Adlon was supposed to be home hours ago, after leaving Clementine’s home. She hasn’t turned up, I went to check if she was still there and she wasn’t.” She explained. “We both can confirm that she isn’t anywhere else, and Clementine confirmed that she already left her home. As such I have reason to believe she is missing.”

Abel shook his head as he finished writing down what she had said. “By missing you of course mean run away.”

“No, I mean, missing.” Amy shot back, a little heated.

“Ma’am, if you knew how reports I got like this every day.” Abel remarked, again condescendingly. “Every one of them, runaways, that’s clearly what’s happened here and there’s nothing we can do, we don’t have time or manpower to waste on it.”

“So you’re just going to sit there and do nothing!?” Clem snapped.

Abel glared at her. “I don’t recall you being asked to speak; girlie. There is nothing to do. Now, if you don’t mind, I have real work to be getting on with.”

“You-”

But Amy stood up. “Very well, c’mon Clementine. We’ll try again another day, when an officer who takes his job more seriously and isn’t afflicted by his clearly narrow-minded views is available.”

With that she began to leave, a little taken aback at how forthright Amy was, Clem nevertheless followed her out. Abel watched them go, glaring.

‘ _Stubborn broads, still worrying and not convinced like they should be...They should listen to their betters like me.’_ He thought angrily as he picked up his phone and called. “Yeah, Graham, just had a visit from your wife and some girl, about your daughter. We may have a problem that needs taken care of-”

XXXXX

Minerva fought to maintain a stoic look, but it wasn’t easy. She hated her school uniform and sought to wear it only at school but now here she was, wearing it again. All because her tormentor had ordered her too and she once more posed, doing her best to show as much thigh under her skirt as possible, as the camera clicked again and again.

“Excellent Minerva, excellent.” They said. “Turn around, that’s it.”  
  
She did so, keeping a straight face as much as possible.

“Alright, turn around, strip.”

Minerva flinched at that. “Wh-what?”  
  
“You heard me, get it off, all of it.”

Swallowed fearfully Minerva began to undress, feeling all too aware of the camera clicking away, again and again as more and more of her pale flesh was exposed, soon she was down to just her black lace panties and matching strapless bra. With a sharp glare from her tormentor she removed them too and stood nude. Blushing furiously as more pictures were taken, Minerva fought the urge to cover herself, not wanting to give her tormentor an excuse to cause more problems for her.

“So, I trust you’ve been keeping our secret?” They remarked. “We don’t want anyone, especially your parents finding out.”  
  
Minerva nodded, miserable, knowing how dangerous things were for her right now.

Finally the figure put the camera down and Minerva began to calm down, thinking it was over. But before she could reach for her clothes she was suddenly grabbed.

“Wha-?”  
  
“We’re not done, my dear.” The figure said.

They soon had her helpless and tied up, the ropes were rough and cut into her skin.

“P-please…” She begged.

Her captor just laughed, now visible in their black pants, matching tank-top and black boots.

“No begging.” They snapped as their fingers drifted down.

Minerva let out a yelp of pain as her tormentor forced their fingers inside her, penetrating her, Minerva was even more horrified now, she was being sexually assaulted by her tormentor, by Lilly.

XXXXX

Clementine huffed, shaking her head.

“Arrogant pig.” She muttered. “He’s not going to do anything.”

Amy nodded. “I know but losing our tempers wouldn’t help either.”  
  
“I still don’t know how he became a police officer, racist and misogynistic. Urgh…” Clementine replied.

Amy just shook her head and sighed. “He obviously hid it well. So...until we have a chance to actually do something about this-”

“Yeah?”  
  
Amy turned to her. “We’ve not really had a chance to get to know each other, Clementine. Don’t you think we should?”  
  
Clementine started at that but then nodded. “Um, sure, but what exactly…?”  
  
“I’ll cut to the chase. You and Violet, is it true? Are the two of you dating?” She asked.

Clementine bit her lip but decided it was best to be honest. “Yes, we are.”  
  
To her relief Amy smiled. “I thought so, and the two of you really care about each other, right?”

“Yes.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad to hear that; that’s all I really need to know. So long as you truly care for Violet, that’s what truly matters to me.” She explained.

Clementine smiled, feeling more at ease with that. She just hoped they’d be able to find Violet now, to have a chance of truly pulling things together. So it was that Clementine and Amy spent their remaining time together getting to know each other.

While she felt more confident and hopeful regarding Clementine and Violet’s relationship, Amy still faced the prospect of her daughter being missing and not knowing where she was. Something that she was all too readily reminded of as she entered her home to find Graham waiting for her, clad disreputably as usual in stained jeans, a grey stained stop and black boots.

“Amy, what the hell…?!”  
  
Amy stalked past him. “I was at the police reporting Violet missing, in case you didn’t notice.”  
  
Graham scoffed. “You had no business going to the police woman, there is no reason to-”

“Did you miss the part where I said Violet is missing, our daughter is missing!” Amy snapped.

“She’s just run off.” Graham snarled. “She finally accepting she’s a disgrace and run off.”  
  
“You know that’s not true! I can’t believe you!” Amy shot back. “You sit here and waste away like you always do, I’m at least doing something, tomorrow I’ll be back down there and will make sure we’re heard, understand.”  
  
With that she stalked away to the bedroom, Graham glowered, this wasn’t how things were supposed to go, he’d have to take steps, or tomorrow would go horribly wrong.

XXXXX

It was Sunday and Amy and Clementine met up again and headed for the police station. Despite their best efforts it seemed almost as if Abel was waiting for them.

“Come to file another false report, ladies.” He scoffed.

“You know full well it isn’t false...You were the one who told Graham about us coming to make our report.” Amy realized.

Abel smirked. “I was simply doing my job, informing him of important information he needed to know. Especially since something just arrived in the station today, a letter from your daughter.”  
  
“A letter?” Clem burst out, shocked.

“Yes, a letter and it confirms what I said about the girl running off.” Abel replied. “It’s all there in the letter in black and white, she couldn’t handle the shame of being ‘so disgusting as to be attracted to girls’ and has run off so as to avoid causing any more trouble.”

Amy and Clem shared a sceptical look.

“Bullshit.” Clem spat. “I know Violet and she never-”

“Language, girlie.” Abel cut her off. “The letter makes it clear, Graham could see it too when he read it.”

“Graham read it?”

“He handed it in.” Abel explained.

Amy knew, as well as Clem did, that something was clearly wrong here, especially as it was at odds with what they knew about Violet.

Amy shook her head, growing more and more suspicious.

“We’re sure this letter is from Violet?”

Abel scoffed. “Obviously, signed by her, Graham even verified it, what more do you want?”

“Is it typed or handwritten?”

“Handwritten, I don’t see why you-?” Abel replied.

Amy then explained. “Then let me get a known sample of Violet’s handwriting to compare the notes, to be sure.”  
  
Abel glowered, for a moment Clem thought he was going to say something truly offensive.

But he merely shook his head. “That won’t be necessary, we’ve got enough for that, now leave and stop wasting our time.”

Clem was about to protest but Amy shook her head and led the way out. Clem followed.

“That was utter bullshit, we both know-”  
  
“Yes, Clementine. I know. But we can’t do anything more right now.” Amy explained. “I think...I need to have a little _talk_ with my husband.”  
  
Clem noticed the look in Amy’s eyes and knew that this was certainly not going to be pleasant.

XXXXX

Waking up that Sunday to her new nightmarish existence Violet faced her first challenge.

“What is this, I can’t-” She tried to protest.

“Silence.” Alyssa snapped. “You will do as you’re told, that is how your day will go. Now put it on then follow me.”  
  
Violet grumbled to herself, but wisely stopped when she saw the sharp eyed glare Alyssa sent her way. She felt ridiculous as she followed Alyssa out of the room, clad in a dark grey ankle length dress with long sleeves and matching flats. Alyssa herself wore a long dark grey dress and grey flats. She was being led to the central building of the large walled in homestead, the church where the mass was due to take place. She had been warned, if she didn’t want to be punished again she would obey all commands given to her, the first was wearing the ridiculous dress. The next was to behave herself at mass, then she was to go with Alyssa to join a group of other boys and girls in the homestead for ‘education’. Whatever that turned out to be.

‘ _One thing I know, it won’t be good.’_ She thought to herself as she took her seat in the church.

As the mass began she grimaced as she noted the leader of this weird cult that had kidnapped her, Markus.

It disturbed her how disarmingly human he was, clad in his simple black pants, white shirt with a white collar and black shoes, preaching away. Next to him, his son Simon who always gave her the creeps, the way he looked at her, also dressed up in grey pants a white shirt and black shoes. The other two men, whom she had found out were called Troy and Eric, also wore black pants and shoes, Troy wore a white shirt however while Eric’s shirt was black. These were the people everyone here obeyed apparently. But for Violet it was a nightmare and when the mass was done she just wanted to scream. But she kept everything under control, however she was again sorely tested. Just like the mass, the ‘education’ that Alyssa took her for seemed to be designed specifically to target her, to demonise her sexuality. She knew then and there she couldn’t take this, she needed a way out, a way to escape.

XXXXX

Emerging from the bedroom, Amy sighed. She had changed clothes from what she had worn earlier that day to a pair of jeans with a pink sweater and dark blue flats. Graham hadn’t been in when she arrived home but he was there now, again in those stained jeans, along with black boots and a dark blue T-shirt.

“Amy, I’ve already warned you-”  
  
“How convenient that you just happen to find a letter from Violet, huh?” She cut him off. “You didn’t think to mention it before?”

“Goddammit I only found it this morning.” He growled. “There was a message on the answerphone from Violet, from her cell. Told me where to find it.”  
  
Amy quirked an eyebrow. “Really, again I say, how convenient.”  
  
She made it clear through her tone that she didn’t buy it. She knew something wasn’t right here.

Turning away Graham shook his head. “I don’t know why you’re bothering woman, it’s better this way. Now that pathetic little dyke can’t disgrace our family with her sin anymore.”  
  
“How dare you talk about your daughter that way!” Amy exploded.

It was clear to her now just how far Graham was gone, this was going to be a lot more difficult than she thought.

XXXXX

Violet slowly got up from her bed. After the lessons she had been taken to the section of the homestead that claimed to be the Delta Youth Camp, a somewhat large building that was like a large dormitory room, she had a room to herself but she wasn’t the only occupant, there were other girls here, while the other wing had the boys. She looked down at the white ankle length long sleeved nightgown she had been made to wear to sleep, a far cry from her underwear which until ending up here had been her preferred sleepwear.

‘ _No point in changing, there’s nothing here but those damn dresses, I have to go.’_ She thought to herself.

She carefully opened the door and began to steal her way down the hall, only to encounter an obstacle, the door that led the middle of the building, thankfully she was on the ground floor so it led to the lobby, it was locked.

“Shit.” She whispered.

Under normal circumstances, this wouldn’t be enough to deter her, but she knew it was her only chance, the window was locked and now the door, she was blocked.

“What are you doing?”  
  
She turned sharply to see another pair of girls emerging from one of the rooms, in their own nightgowns.

“You shouldn’t be up after curfew and you can’t be leaving.” One said sharply.

The other nodded. “Get back to your room, when Madam Alyssa hears about this.”  
  
“Alright, alright.” Violet muttered.

She dejectedly made her way back to her room with the heart sinking realization that those girls and likely the others, had been brainwashed. She now felt more trapped than ever.


	12. Shock

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 12: Shock**

Clementine sighed as she entered school on Monday, absently fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Omid and Christa had been worried about last night, due to her obvious frustrations, AJ had tried to get her to open up about what was troubling her and wouldn’t leave her until she did.

‘ _Kid’s way too smart for his age.’_ Clem mused at the memory. _‘Had to tell him not all police are good guys, finally told them all about Abel and him refusing to do the handwriting comparison...all to just act as if everything is fine when it’s clearly not.’_

It didn’t matter what Abel said, Omid, Christa and even AJ agreed when she told them. They were all sure, as was Amy, that Violet was missing. Now back at school Clem knew her chances of trying to push matters with the police were smaller; Amy’s weren’t much better, what with her working three jobs. But they were still going to try.

‘ _Of course, now the others are gonna find out...they don’t know yet...Not everything…’_ Clem noted to herself as she approached the group.

They were all standing ahead, in their usual hang-out spot, chatting amongst themselves. She noted one drama still unfolding.

‘ _Sarah and Becca are still going at it, jeez Becca...you want to get hauled in front of the Principal and read the riot act on dress code for wearing your skirt too short…’_ Clem reflected.

It was indeed true, she was, Sarah as contrast did not attempt such things. But still she tried to move so Becca was blocked from view as they both spotted Gabe approaching, only for both of them to freeze in shock and horror.

The reason for their shock and horror was also the reason for the surprise of the others, Clem’s raised eyebrow and Louis’ eventual wolf whistles. For Gabe was walking towards them, holding hands with Brody.

“Uh, hey guys.” Gabe greeted them all, blushing.

The others smiled and Marlon spoke. “Hi Gabe, Brody, so…?”

Both blushed again and Clem stepped up. “Finally confessed to each other, huh?”  
  
“Yeah.” Brody replied, brightening up. “We spoke on Saturday and well...here we are.”

The others all smiled, but Sarah and Becca were devastated, unable to believe that, after all their efforts, Gabe was with another girl entirely; especially in that it was Brody he was with. A girl they had no chance of competing against what with her natural beauty. But even they were jolted out of their thoughts when Louis noticed.

“Violet she, she’s not here…” He looked around. “Where is she?”

Clem knew right away she had to speak. “She’s gone missing, she left my place to go home on Saturday...hasn’t been seen since.”

That caught everybody’s attention, all of them turning to her.

“Her mom and I tried reporting things to the police, but the officer we spoke wasn’t interested, dismissed our claims and now a letter has shown up out of nowhere…”

She told them all the details about the letter and about Abel, as well as the issues with the letter, such as it claiming Violet had run away out of shame at her sexuality. Something which they all knew was false.

Knowing such a thing didn’t match Violet at all, they all agreed with Clementine something wasn’t right here.

“Violet’s mom and I have been trying to force the police to take a closer look.” She continued to explain. “But Abel isn’t having it, he’s resisting any efforts to do so, blocking any attempt to make a handwriting comparison, even saying it isn’t necessary...as if Violet’s dad saying she wrote the note is proof.”

“What the fuck, that’s…” Marlon growled. “Urgh, shit…”

It was clear he wasn’t the only one disgusted, they all were and while not mending their friendship, Clem noted that this news had at least convinced Sarah and Becca to put aside their dismay and animosity towards each other. Clem knew that now she had back up, people to help her and Amy in the search for Violet. She was glad to have her friends support; as the day went on she sure enough found herself facing people questioning her about Violet’s disappearance; rumours were already flying around and Clem found herself having to quash them quickly. To make it clear that something had happened to Violet and her disappearance was in no way willing. This faced stumbling blocks as the teachers had also noticed and quite a few had heard of the note. Luckily her friends backed up her accounts and also made sure that people knew about the lack of a proper handwriting comparison test, plus the fact that there was clearly no DNA or fingerprints to offer any proof. To Clementine it turned into a great relief when school nurse Kate Garcia spoke to her, as one of the people who believed her. Clem knew that her own reputation around town meant she could run damage control pretty well, but that didn’t make it any less stressful and she was more determined than ever now, she had to push until a proper investigation was done and Violet could be found and brought back to them.

XXXXX

Violet glowered, imagining her eyes boring holes in the back of Alyssa’s head as she walked behind the woman. Behind her, preventing her escape, were Troy and Eric. Violet fought to keep her surprise off her face, despite the fact she never knew this place existed. She was still in the camp building, but had been taken away from the others and through to a seemingly bland room. Until Alyssa had opened up a door, almost completely hidden in the wall. Now she found herself heading down into the basement of the building, they were in a long corridor soon reached two doors. Alyssa handed her something and gestured to the door on the left.

“Get in and get changed.” She ordered.

“I-”

“Now!” She snapped.

Biting her lip Violet did so, finding the room was little more than a small store room, empty of anything. Disrobing she pulled on what Alyssa had handed to her, startled by what it was, a white short hospital gown, so short it barely reached the middle of her thighs. Fear bubbling up inside her she exited the room and Alyssa opened the other door.

“Inside.”

She entered, aware she had no chance of escape. Once inside she stopped, eyes wide.

In the middle of the room was a somewhat large chair, with several straps attached to it, additionally there were a number of wires and what looked like electrodes on the end of said wires and were attached to a large console at the side of the room. Opposite that was a large screen attached to another, smaller console.

“What is this?” She gasped.

“You are not here to ask question, girl.” Markus suddenly said, startling her. “Now, sit down.”

He was here, along with Simon, all eyes on her. It chafed every fibre of her being, but obedience was her only choice. Trying hard not to tremble she sat down in the chair. No sooner had she done so did she find herself being strapped into it by Troy and Eric who then stepped back.

“What, what are-?”

Alyssa stepped forwards, holding the wires. “Silence.”  
  
Her voice was a hiss and Violet was startled, even more fearful as suddenly she realized the wires were being attached under the gown, to her nipples and there, between her legs, her most intimate areas.

“Simon, get ready.” Markus said.

The boy nodded. “Yes father.”  
  
He hurried towards the large console while Alyssa stepped up to the smaller one.

“Now, to explain why you are here Violet. This is how we are going to fix you. To make you a proper member of society and get rid of that repugnant sin you bear.” Markus told her.

“I don’t, I don’t know what-?” Violet stammered.

“Do no lie, you know full well your sexuality is a sin and this will prove it, you will see how painful it is, you will learn the truth and come back to the light.” Markus snapped; then spoke calmly. “This chair will ensure it. Graham built it for me, a wonder of his work. You will see...certain images on the screen in front of you. The machine will detect levels of arousal from those images...including, improper reactions. Which you will learn the pain of, when it sends a simple jolt through where the sensors are fitted. It will hurt I’m afraid, but it’s for your own good.”  
  
Violet froze at that, eyes wide, even her wish to protest was lost as she realized with horror now what her father had done, what she had been forced into. It was disguised under the usual words and all, but there was no mistake, this was conversion therapy, plain and simple.

Finally she unfroze and immediately protested.  
  
“No, you can’t do this; I-!”  
  
“Silence!” Alyssa cried. “You will learn not to talk back against your betters, now...pay attention, the screen.”

Violet swallowed at that before the first picture came up on the screen; her horror spiked again as she recognized Brody, a picture taken of her at school, walking into the building. The next was of Ruby, also at school, later in the day, then the two of them.

‘ _This is...fuck, the other girls said they felt someone was stalking them...Minerva and Sophie commenting on seeing someone in their yard the night of the party, taking pictures...this was…’_

Her thoughts were cut off as she screamed, feeling the sharp jolt that she had been told about.

“Yes, that is the pain your disgusting attraction to girls causes.” Simon remarked. “You must repent.”

She couldn’t believe it; her father built this chair, it might as well have been him doing this to her. She saw so many pictures, even some from the party, and the pain, it just got worse and worse as more and more jolts shocked her system.

XXXXX

That night, long after the session had ended, the ‘big five’ were seated around the table in the main dining room in the central building of the homestead, Markus’ own home as well as the church.

“It’s worse than we thought.” Alyssa remarked. “She showed a general arousal to pretty much all the pictures, all the girls…”

Simon glowered at that. “I still can’t believe she’d react that, even the fat one got a reaction from her.”

Markus nodded slowly. “Was there any...other, reactions. Larger?”  
  
“Two.” Simon confirmed. “Those redhead twins, the one with short hair, she had a somewhat larger reaction to her than the others...but the biggest reaction was to the brunette girl, the caramel skinned one with the baseball cap.”

Markus stood. “Very well, our task is clear, we must work harder to deal with this issue. It is imperative that we straighten Graham’s daughter out, before it’s too late for her soul.”

They all agreed to that, ready to continue with their ‘grand work’.


	13. Reversal

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 13: Reversal**

Violet swallowed as she tried to compose herself; she found herself having a blessed moment alone that Wednesday evening. She was still reeling from what she had endured in the basement of the camp building, the memories of the chair, the pain it had inflicted on her still fresh.

‘ _Conversion therapy, I thought that was illegal here...but they…’_ She thought to herself.

Shifting and trying to hide her trembling she subconsciously began smoothing the dark grey ankle length dress she was wearing, paired with matching flats. She honestly felt strange just looking at the clothes, let alone wearing them. It was hard, she felt worn down, but kept trying to stay strong, to stay herself, to not let herself be overwhelmed.

She shook her head. _‘I keep wanting Clem to show up and save me from this, but how can I possibly expect her to get me outta here...I don’t even know where here is. I don’t have a phone or...anything.’_

“Hey, new girl huh?” A female voice broke into her thoughts.

She started and looked up to see a young woman approaching her. She looked around twenty with shoulder length black hair and black eyes, she had tanned skin and was clad in a brown ankle length dress with matching flats. Violet couldn’t be certain but she suspected the young woman was Native American. When Violet nodded warily the young woman sat down under the tree next to her.

“Samantha Fairbanks.” She introduced herself. “But please, I insist you call me Sam...when it’s just the two of us.”

Violet saw the way she looked around warily and nodded again. “Violet Adlon.”

She didn’t know why, but there was something about this girl she felt she could trust.

Violet hesitated, unsure what to say, when Sam shook her head and spoke up.

“I know that look on your face a mile off.” She said quietly. “They put you in the chair, didn’t they?”

Startled Violet could only stammer. “T-two days ago...yeah…”

“I thought so. I’ve endured it too.” Sam replied; admitting the last part with a barely suppressed shudder.

“You mean, you…?”  
  
Sam gave a small smile. “Like girls over boys, yeah...it’s why mom forced me here.”

Violet narrowed her eyes at that. “My drunk ass dad had some goon help him fucking abduct me and bring me here.”  
  
Sam bit her lip at that, looking at Violet carefully and then looking around again. She then nodded to one of the houses nearby, close to the main building itself.

“My mom actually lives here, she dragged me here and one of my brothers, Greg...I’m the oldest of four and the only girl. Greg, mom, they’re totally into that crap the so called Reverend spouts here.”

Violet gaped at that. “Seriously, you mean she…?”

Sam nodded. “Dragged me here, she and Greg were already drawn in, that was three years ago, I’d just turned seventeen and mom found out about my romantic interests in girls...in a girl actually. So I was put that camp like you were, went through the same shit. I know what it’s like.”

Violet shifted awkwardly at that. “What was her name?”

“Paige. Paige Palencia. From what I can tell she was thrown out of her home by her parents after the truth came out. My dad actually took her in and she’s stayed with him and my other two brothers James and Alex ever since.” Sam explained. “I don’t know why but mom’s trying everything to get James and Alex here, in her custody. Dad’s fighting her every step of the way…”

She lapsed into silence after that, sighing sadly.

Violet wasn’t sure if she should say anything or not, but finally she broke her silence.

“I...well, told you how I got here...I don’t even know about my mom.” Violet said sadly. “Dad drank every last bit of money we had and she was never home, working so many jobs, just to put food on the table, keep a roof over our heads...Clementine was the only ray of hope I ended up having really.”

“Clementine?” Sam queried. “Is she the one?”

Violet nodded and there was another pause.

“They’ll do that again to you.” Sam said suddenly. “The chair, until they’re sure it’s worked. You need to lie, to bury your feelings deep down...it’s what I did.”

Violet turned to Sam, about to speak, but then a sharp familiar voice.

“What is this?!”  
  
They turned to see Alyssa stalking towards them. Luckily she hadn’t heard them, but that didn’t seem to matter.

“Fairbanks, back home, you know the rules. No fraternising with those in the camp until they are ready and one of us.” She warned. “You, Adlon, back to camp, now.”

Dejected Violet made her way to the dreaded building, but at least she knew there was at least one person here who understood how she felt. It was enough to give her some hope to keep on going.

XXXXX

Abel glowered, his patience wearing thin that Friday afternoon.

“For God sake, we’ve been through this.” He snapped.

Amy and Clementine stood resolute however and Amy spoke sharply.

“I happen to know that it is supposed to be standard procedure to properly examine all evidence.” She remarked. “So why aren’t you doing your job?”

“Don’t you dare think you can tell me how to do my job, _woman_.” Abel snapped.

“Then do the comparison already.” Clementine cut in.

“You watch your mouth girlie, talking to me like that, I-” Abel fired back.

“What comparison?”

Abel froze and turned, as did Clementine and Amy, to see a tall, muscular dark skinned police officer present with shaved black hair and black eyes. It was Andre Mitchell, a senior officer whose length of service gave him seniority over even Abel.

“Officer Mitchell, this is my case.” He tried to explain. “I…”

But Clementine saw her chance. “We’re here about Violet Adlon, she’s missing. There’s a letter that _allegedly_ was written by her that claims she ran away. But when we try to get a handwriting comparison, he refuses.”

“You...refuse?” Andre asked, turned to Abel.

Abel shook his head.

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go.

He quickly tried to explain. “Girls father confirms it’s from her and-”

“And I’m her mother and I want proof it’s from her.” Amy cut in.

Andre then added. “And that’s not how we do things Officer Fernandez. We get a questioned document like this, we send it to the lab with a known handwriting sample for comparison, especially when faced with circumstances like this.”

“Fine, fine.” Abel snarled. “Send it for comparison then.”  
  
Glad to have finally broken the impasse Amy handed over the known sample of Violet’s handwriting and she and Clementine braced themselves for a long wait. But surprisingly it didn’t take that long after all.

“You, made the comparison already?” Amy asked the analyst, surprised and worried.

The analyst nodded. “Yes, the differences were so blatant it was almost impossible to miss. Your daughter did not right that note about running away, ma’am. Someone else did.”

With that he looked at Andre and Abel.

“In which case I would suggest we look into this more seriously.”

“A good idea-” Andre agreed.

Abel spoke quickly. “Alright, well let me get to work and stop crowding me, this is still my case after all.”

With that they all left, Amy and Clementine heading home, hopeful that something would now be done at last.

Instead Abel called Graham. “Your little plan didn’t work, they got what they wanted and now they know she didn’t write the note.”

“Well we’ll need to do something else then.” Graham snapped. “You’re in this as much as me remember, you’re the one who helped me deliver her to salvation and-”

“Yes, I know.” Abel hissed. “Leave it to me, I may have something...but I’ll need to give it time. Tomorrow morning should work perfectly.”

With that he hung up, an idea already forming in his mind.

XXXXX

Arriving home Amy glowered at Graham, seated in his usual chair, already drinking.

“So, made an interesting discovery at the police station today.” She remarked as she approached. “Regarding that note that was apparently proof Violet had run away.”

Graham said nothing, merely took another drink and ignored her.

Shaking her head Amy continued. “Turns out its fake, Violet didn’t write it, it didn’t even come close to her handwriting...which begs the question who wrote it, and why?”

Again Graham said nothing; now fuelling Amy’s anger as she was growing more and more certain he knew more than he was letting on, but she couldn’t figure out a way to find out and right now, with him barely reacting, he wasn’t giving her any opening either.

“I tell you the note is fake, your daughter hasn’t run away, she could be in danger and you just sit there and drink.” She hissed, incredulous. “You are so unbelievably callous. Clearly you don’t care about your daughter in the slightest.”

That fuelled Graham rage, but he wisely kept it inside.

‘ _Bitch, you don’t know a fucking thing, of course I care, I clearly care more than you. Why else would I ensure she gets the help she needs, to avoid being cast out of Heaven.’_ He thought angrily.

But he didn’t say anything, not wanting to give anything away though a lack of being careful. With a dismissive snort, Amy stalked through the bedroom, unable to stand being in the same room as him now anymore.

XXXXX

Clem took a deep breath as she left her bedroom that Saturday morning, all ready to face the day in a new outfit of black denim shorts, a grey tank-top, white ankle socks and black sneakers.

‘ _We finally got the police to do something...my suspicions were right. The police aren’t against us or stopping things, it’s just Abel.’_ She reflected. _‘Well, hopefully we’ll hear from them today and get some leads, anything really, so long as we get something...Violet, where are you, that’s a whole week you’ve been gone…’_

Shaking her head she entered the kitchen where the rest of the family sat around the breakfast table. All dressed casually for that Saturday morning, AJ in cargo shorts with a white T-shirt, dark grey socks and black sneakers. Omid in cargo pants, a red polo shirt and white socks and Christa in black yoga pants, a purple T-shirt and white socks. Looking up and seeing her expression, they all shared a worried look before Christa stood up.

“Clem, are you…?”

She managed a small smile. “Morning. I’ll be alright I just…I need to eat something.”

She got something to eat and sat down; as she joined her family for breakfast AJ spoke up.

“Have they found Violet yet?”

“No kiddo, I’m afraid not.” Clem admitted. “The officer we were speaking to, wouldn’t do what he was supposed to do, but yesterday we managed to get him to do so and now, hopefully we can actually find her now.”

“But I thought police were meant to-” AJ replied.

As he said that there was a knock at the door and Omid went to answer it.

Clem smiled and explained. “Not all police are good AJ, it’s sad but true. It causes no end of problems for the good ones as well.”

It was then Omid returned; looking troubled.

He soon explained why.  
  
“Clem it’s for you, it’s the police.”

She stood up. “Must’ve found something already.”

She made her way to the door, becoming warier when she saw Abel there, in his usual black police uniform. He smirked at her and then, the moment she was close enough suddenly grabbed her.  
  
“Hey, what!?” She cried as she was forced against the wall.

There were shouts, a cry of shock, Christa, Omid and AJ had entered the hall and could only watch as Abel forced Clementine’s hands behind her back and handcuffed her.

“Clementine Hutchison, you are under arrest.”

Clem glared over her shoulder. “For what?!”  
  
“Forgery for starters, but mostly, for the kidnapping of Violet Adlon.”


	14. Picketed

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 14: Picketed**

‘ _Shit, no, please no...not again…’_ Violet thought desperately. _‘Is this, is this what Sam meant?’_

She had found herself once more in the basement, in the chair, now a full week since she had been kidnapped and she was being subjected to this horrific attempt at conversion therapy for a second time.

“Enough of this struggling, you need to accept this.” Simon was saying sharply. “No wife of mine will have improper urges for girls.”  
  
Violet froze at that, she couldn’t have heard that right.

“Wh-what, what do you…?” She gasped out.

Markus smiled serenely. “It’s perfectly simple my dear, as my good friend Graham and I realized years ago. You and my son are a perfect match for each other; but first we have to fix you, so you aren’t so sinful anymore, that you realize the error of your ways. Once this repugnant infatuation for girls is removed, you can turn your attentions to my son, your rightful husband.”  
  
“NO, that’s, you can’t-!” Violet cried.

“Silence!” Alyssa barked. “You do not talk to us like that.”  
  
Violet was vehement however. “I did not agree to this, you can’t make me marry anyone I-”  
  
“You will not deny me, you know we are meant for each other!” Simon cut her off. “You have been blinded by your sin, we will clear that up, you’ll see.”

Before Violet could protest further the screen before her turned on, projecting another image, another picture of Clementine and Violet’s protests were not only shouted down, but stopped completely when she instead screamed in pain from the shock as the chair tormented her again. As she faced yet more pain as the ‘therapy’ commenced.

The mood of the big five was very different after the session however, when they convened in the dining room of the main house.

“This is ridiculous.” Simon snarled. “Twice she’s been in the chair, twice she’s taken the treatment.”  
  
Alyssa nodded. “This doesn’t make any sense, she should be broken by now.”

“All others we have converted didn’t last beyond a second session.” Troy agreed.

Alyssa fumed. “She must be trying to force our hand, we need to ensure this works, otherwise…”  
  
“It will work.” Markus said.

Although frustrated like the rest of them, he outwardly kept his cool.

“She is stubborn, and very much focused on her sin, Graham did warn us remember that she would be very adamant against her salvation.” He continued. “But we need only persevere, for she is alone in resisting us, while we have not only each other but God as well. We cannot do anything other than succeed, it is just the way things are.”  
  
They all nodded at that, their tempers cooling. They’d just have to keep going, keep Violet in the camp and press any advantage they got.

XXXXX

“Look, we both know the truth here, save yourself any further trouble and just confess already.” Abel spat.

Clem glowered at him as she sat opposite him in the interrogation room. “Confess to what, I’ve not done anything.”  
  
Abel shook his head. “This denial isn’t helping you, girlie. We know that you kidnapped Violet Adlon.”

“I had nothing to do with Violet’s disappearance, I’m trying to solve it, something YOU should be doing.” Clem protested.

“That’s what I am doing in chase you haven’t noticed, it’s why you’re here.” Abel snapped. “Now just confess already, you did it.”  
  
“I didn’t and you know it, why would I do something like that, then try to help find her?” Clementine fired back.

She could see the anger building in Abel, the way he seemed so close to launching himself across the table at her; it was only standard procedure for interrogations to be recorded that prevented him from doing so.

Abel shook his head. “Criminals are known to inject themselves into the investigation, to derail it or learn how close they are to getting caught.”  
  
“What investigation?” Clem snarked. “You’re not investigating anything, you’re just coming up with excuse after excuse to avoid looking for Violet and have now falsely arrested me on ridiculous charges.”  
  
Abel was beyond furious now, especially as all of Clem’s outburst would be recorded. He did his utmost to calm down however, he had to make sure that this didn’t blow up in his face. Her game was obvious.

Taking advantage of the silence Clem spoke up again.

“What are you even holding me on, you don’t have any proof I did anything.” She snapped.

Abel turned back to face her, smirking. “That’s where you’re wrong, we have eye-witness testimony of you kidnapping Violet Adlon and forging that note.”  
  
“Who, her dad, a man already proven to be a liar?” Clem snarked. “If what you’re saying is true then let’s prove I wrote the note-”  
  
“Oh no, I’m not falling for that. Yeah, get a handwriting sample that you’ll deliberately tamper with to ensure it doesn’t match?” Abel scoffed.

Clementine rolled her eyes. “I don’t need to tamper with anything, it won’t match because I didn’t write the note and I didn’t do anything.”

“We know you’re a troublemaker just by looking at you, this is not that surprising, deflecting guilt isn’t going to help you.” Abel growled before standing up. “You know what, I’ll leave you to think it over and see where your best interests lie girlie.”

With that he removed the handcuff that secured her to the desk and cuffed her hands behind her back again before escorting her out and to a holding cell. It was then they both became aware of the noise outside.

Once he had Clementine locked up Abel hurried to the entrance of the police station to find several other officers and the chief.

“Chief, what’s going on?” He asked.

Turning to him the chief sighed. “Protestors, apparently a group of people all angry at an arrest that has been made. They’re demanding that person be released and constantly demanding justice.”  
Abel glowered. “Oh really, how ridiculous, we should disperse them.”

“We already tried.” The chief remarked. “But there’s too many, almost the entire town is out there protesting this arrest.”

Abel froze at that, startled; that number of people, all angry with the police, it made any efforts at trying to disperse them problematic, especially if the reasons for them protesting were what he thought they were.

But that didn’t make sense to him. _‘This doesn’t make sense, I can see that stupid girl’s friends are that, no doubt leading this thing but...All those others; how can they possibly stand up for an obvious lawbreaking troublemaker, especially when all I need it a confessions from her and it’s all over.’_

“Officer Fernandez.”

He started only to see the chief looking at him curiously.

“I asked if you had any idea what might have caused this, no one else does so far.” He explained.

Abel composed himself. “Possibly; it might be the arrest I made recently...A girl called Clementine Hutchison, she’s accused of kidnapping the missing girl, Violet Adlon. Those people are merely deluded by those friends of hers who can’t accept that simple fact.”

The chief raised an eyebrow, suspicious. “Oh, we have proof she is guilty?”  
  
“I will have the whole case to be presented to you before long sir, I can assure you of that.” Abel replied.

But later that day, the protests had not died down and it was a struggle for any police leaving the station to get out. For Abel and the chief it was worse, for they soon found their own homes being picketed by protestors too.

XXXXX

Gabe honestly hadn’t expected this; the moment word spread that Clementine had been arrested and was locked up, he had contacted the others and then, with Brody by his side helping him, he found himself at the head of a protest movement against the police arresting Clementine. That part he had expected and even endeavoured to ensure its success. What surprised him was the support they ended up getting, with practically the whole town turning up to support them out of anger at Clementine’s false arrest.

‘ _It just shows...we all knew Clem was well-known and well-liked around town...this is the result of that.’_ He mused.

Now it was Saturday evening and the protests were not slowing down. From what Gabe had heard, Marlon and Mitch had both formed other groups to picket the homes of the police chief as well as police officer Abel Fernandez, the one who had arrested Clementine and, as Gabe well knew, had constantly harassed her for no good reason before now. The shockwave of anger throughout the community had been so great that, to Gabe’s relief, the police seemed hesitant about approaching them or trying to stop them, probably fearing riots or something.

‘ _It gives us more chance to get out message across, to push for them to see the truth, that Clem is innocent. This is just a ploy to avoid investigating. How is arresting Clem and making her out like she kidnapped Violet going to find and rescue Violet?’_

He was jolted out of his thoughts by Brody squeezing his hand.

He turned to her and she smiled reassuringly.

“Gabe, they’re ready for us…”

He nodded and followed her, joining Clem’s family before the news cameras as several reporters gathered, asking questions. Gabe was aware of Clem’s family, his own, and Brody, all giving him the strength he needed to speak.

“We’re here, protesting the unjust and false arrest of our friend Clementine Hutchison, almost everyone in town knows Clementine and we know that she cannot possibly be guilty of the crime she is accused of.” He announced. “The officer who arrested her, right in front of her family with no ounce of respect or care, is well known to us as well. Officer Abel Fernandez who has frequently harassed Clementine for no other reason than her gender and her race, because we all know that is the sort of man he is.”

“He has no evidence to back up the charges he has put against Clementine.” Brody said, adding her voice. “He is basing them solely on a single piece of evidence that has been discredited once and an eye-witness account from a dubious source that is already proven to be a liar.”

This brought another clamour of questions about their certainty of these claims, that was when Amy stepped forwards.

“They know from me. The girl who is missing, Violet Adlon, is my daughter and I know that Clementine Hutchison didn’t kidnap her. She has been helping me look for her and I know the sort of person she is. She is more determined to find Violet and help me than even Violet’s own father.”

The interview continued and Gabe couldn’t help but feel relief as it did. The more things continued, the more sympathy for the protests that seemed to be building. That then made it harder for there to be any justification for the police to take any decisive action against them.

XXXXX

Entering the station that Sunday morning, Abel was furious. He had just had to fight his way through a crowd of protestors outside his home, who had practically camped outside his home all night and then again at the station he had to force his way through. He soon found himself face to face with Officer Andre Mitchell and another officer, tall, slightly less built than Andre with short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin; officer Shawn Greene.

“This is ridiculous now, we can’t let them get away with this.” He snarled. “We should get out there and force them to stop, arrest the ringleaders for this stupid stunt and-”  
  
“Are you crazy, do you want a goddamn riot?” Andre snapped.

Abel snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous, there won’t be any riot. We arrest the ringleaders the others see their mistake and back off.”  
  
“You’re underestimating public anger.” Shawn spoke up. “They are furious at the police, for your actions, we shouldn’t be making things worse.”  
  
“They are delusional fools who cannot accept the truth and I will prove that when I get the answer we need from that girl, let’s get her to an interrogation room again and I’ll get to work.” Abel snapped.

With that he stalked off towards the holding cells while Andre and Shawn shared a worried look. They knew right away they needed to talk to the chief when he got in. Meanwhile Clementine found herself subjected to more questioning after being locked up all night, Abel’s tone a lot more aggressive, but she stuck to the truth, refusing to break. She wasn’t going to let him get away with falsely arresting her and trying to bury the investigation into Violet’s disappearance, there had to be some way to fix this before it was too late.

XXXXX

Gabe continued to do what he could to keep the protests going. It was a new day and they still had much to do, they hadn’t lost any steam and they wanted to keep that momentum. But someone approaching took Gabe by surprise.  
  
“Gabriel, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
  
It was a tall muscular man with short dark brown hair; brown eyes and tanned skin; he had a strong military bearing and was looking at Gabe with a mixture of anger and shock.

“Dad…” Gabe gasped.

David Garcia shook his head. “What is wrong with you, you stand here, going against legal authority...I raised you better than that, I-”  
  
“Yes dad.” Gabe said firmly. “You did, you raised me to respect authority and to stand for what’s right. That’s why I’m here, leading this protest against the wrongful and false arrest of one of my friends for a crime she did not commit.”  
  
“That’s, that’s preposterous, it-” David stammered, taken aback.”  
  
Brody stepped up too, hand linking with Gabe’s. “It’s true Mr. Garcia. You’ve only just got back from the army, you’ve...not had a chance to see what’s happened yet. Clementine was arrested yesterday for kidnapping one of our friends; but that’s just impossible and the officer responsible, we all know he is...questionable at best.”  
  
“You should listen to her David, you don’t know the whole story after all.”  
  
That caused David to turn, startled to see his brother Javier there, along with Kate and Gabe’s younger sister, Mariana, all of them part of the protest too.

“I...this, what is going on?” He said at last.

So they did their best to quickly explain to him what had happened, why they were protesting and how Gabe, with Brody’s backing, came up with the idea. Of course he had to explain that Brody was his girlfriend, but beyond that the focus was on the protest and why it was happening. It was all David needed to hear and he at once joined the protestors, giving them even more weight as the town’s military hero was now on their side.


	15. Release

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 15: Release**

Shaking his head with a tired sigh, the police chief joined his wife and son for breakfast that Sunday morning, with the protests still ongoing including the one outside his house.

“Really dear, you should do something about this.” His wife said softly.

“Like what?” He asked dryly. “You realize it’s practically the whole town that’s protested, what am I supposed to do, arrest everybody and prove them all right?”

His wife shook her head. “No I mean...why are they protesting?”

“They’re protesting an arrest made by one of my officers, Clementine Hutchison…” He began to explain.

“Clementine?” His son suddenly spoke up. “That’s AJ’s big sister, what’d she do?”

Before he could answer, his wife spoke up. “Well it’s no wonder there’s that many protestors, so many know her and know her well. Might be looking at this the wrong way?”

“What?”

“You’re right, you can’t just go and make them stop.” His wife explained. “But they clearly have reason, maybe you should find out _exactly_ what’s going on?”

The chief sighed before his attention was caught by the TV, the reporter on screen was a young woman, late-twenties to early-thirties, of medium height with pretty features, fair skin, shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was well-known in town, Carley Vigil.

“We have reached another day of protests over the arrest of Clementine Hutchison with the largest being right here outside the police station.” Carley was announcing. “Everyone present has all said the same thing and that is their absolute belief that Clementine has been falsely arrested on trumped-up charges.”

As he watched the police chief noted, to his great shock another familiar face, this time from one of the protestors. David Garcia had returned from serving overseas with their military and was now one of the protestors against the police.

He knew right away that would make things more complicated.

‘ _If even David Garcia has joined them then they’ll have all that more legitimacy…’_ He mused. _‘Definitely no way to stop them now without a massive backlash.’_

But even as he thought that the screen changed.

“We now feel it worthwhile to repeat, for those who may not have seen it live last night, an interview conducted with two friends of the imprisoned Clementine, Gabriel Garcia and Brody Burress.”

With that, said interview came on screen and as the chief watched his horror grew. By the end he was fuming as he finished breakfast and began getting ready to head into work. Such was his anger at what had been revealed that, as he stepped out to his car, rather than try to push his way through the protestors outside he looked around at them and then spoke.

“Excuse me please, I need to get to work.” He said to the nearest ones. “It looks like there’s been a serious miscarriage of justice that needs to be corrected.”

His words startled them and soon whispers were spreading amongst them as they slowly parted allowing him entry to his car and to drive to the station. Word must have spread as the protestors at the station also didn’t stop him, although their protest still continued. Entering the station he spotted Officer Greene and Officer Mitchell approaching him.

He gestured for them to follow and soon they were in his office.

“I take it you’ve seen the interview as well.” He remarked. “What do you think, any weight behind their claims?”

Andre shrugged. “It’s possible sir, I happen to know he’s made this most recent arrest on the most flimsiest of evidence, if even that. He’s got nothing but a handwritten note claiming that the girl ran away. It was soon proven to not have been written by her and now he’s claiming that the Hutchison girl forged it and kidnapped Violet Adlon.”

The chief quirked an eyebrow at that. “What about other evidence you’d typically get from something like that, DNA, fingerprints?”

“None sir.” Shawn added. “He hasn’t even compared the writing to Clementine Hutchison either.”

The chief frowned, things were getting more questionable by the minute.

Finally he made up his mind. “Officer Greene, keep an eye on Officer Fernandez, I understand he’s in the interrogation room with the girl, make sure he stays in line. If he crosses it, intervene immediately. Officer Mitchell, we’ll have time later to go through everything, but for now...I want to see the case files and notes from Officer Fernandez’s cases for the past three weeks...especially his notebook.”

They both stood up at once. “Yes sir.”

With that they left; the chief was furious at this going on under his nose and was now going to make certain that justice was truly done.

In the interrogation room Abel was losing patience.

“For god sake girl, why continue this charade.” He growled. “Just gives us the damn confessions already.”

Clementine glared at him. “Confess to what, I’ve not done anything as you full well know.”

Slamming his fist on the table Abel yelled. “Enough, you will not speak to me like that, now-!”

“Officer Fernandez!”

Abel started, turning to see the chief had entered the room.

“Chief, I’m in the middle of a-”

“My officer, now.” He demanded.

Abel couldn’t let this go, he knew he was about to make this problem go away. “But sir, I’m-”

“NOW!” The chief barked.

Grumbling Abel left the interrogation room, heading for the chief’s office.

Turning to Shawn the chief nodded. “Kindly escort Miss Hutchison back to the holding cells for now please.”

Shawn nodded and set about doing so while the chief returned to his office where Abel sat, confused and worked up, Andrew stood by the desk while the chief made his way around the desk and sat down, gesturing to the paperwork in front of him.

“All your cases, from the last three weeks, including those that you worked on with other officers.” He explained.

Abel glowered at that. “What is this, there’s no reason to-?”

“These protests and a certain news interview were enough to arouse suspicions.” The chief remarked. “Turned out to be a good thing as your notes are full of errors and deliberate changes, many of which are truly...questionable.”

Abel froze, shocked.

“This is not how we operate, or did you forget your training as a police officer.” The chief berated him. “Let’s take this case here in your notebook for example especially compared to the other two officers who took notes, you all describe the suspect as having dark hair and eyes, tall and with a muscular build...But only you have crossed out the description of him as being a white male and changed it to an African-American male. Care to explain?”

Abel froze, it was clear now he had been found out.

But he refused to be cowed.

“Sir, I was merely making sure we had the correct information as the witness was clearly confused. That case is still ongoing and-” He tried to explain.

The chief cut him off. “That case is shut, the proper suspect, a WHITE male I may add, is behind bars with plenty of evidence which confirms his guilt.”

Andre then spoke up. “I’ve said it before, we follow the evidence and make sure we have the right guy. We don’t let personal views get in our way.”

“Speaking of evidence, I heard you don’t actually have anything on the Hutchison girl, so you have no right to hold her or even attempt to charge her.” The chief added. “To say nothing of your behaviour when I entered the interrogation room, trying to force a confession from her.”

That was the last straw for Abel. “Are you blind, look at her, she is obviously guilty, she’s a troublemaker and clearly a criminal, all her kind are! Not to mention of course being a woman she thinks she can push us men around it’s-”

“That is enough!” The chief silenced him.

It was only then Abel’s mistake registered to him, his racist and misogynistic views being exposed.

“You are clearly deep in this and have made a terrible mistake Officer Fernandez.” The chief warned him. “It only remains to be seen just how deep you are in this. We will be going over your case files in more detail soon...until then, you are suspended without pay, pending this inquiry.”

Abel was then forced to hand over his gun and badge, he stood up and snarled.

“I’m right and you know it, you just want to see the truth. I just pray that some sense enters your head and you give me the proper apology I deserve.” He snarled.

With that he stalked out, leaving the police station all together and going home.

“Andre, make sure that when our handwriting analyst arrives that he compares the note to a known handwriting sample from Clementine Hutchison, get one from her family or school.” The chief explained. “Shawn, keep surveillance on Abel Fernandez, make sure he doesn’t try anything.”

The agreed and the chief prepared himself for his next step.

Exiting the police station to face the protestors he waited for a moment as their shouts and demands continued. Finally he raised his hands.

“Please, everyone calm down, I wish to address you all; there have been important developments that you must be made aware of.” He announced, noting that news crews were still present too. “I have recently discovered that a certain officer within this police department has disgraced it and all of us with his actions, fuelled by repugnant personal beliefs. He has been suspended without pay, pending an inquiry into his work, to see just how deep this goes, but regardless he will be facing punishment.”

The crowd stood listening and now the chief knew he had to make the most important part of his announcement.

“Following this I have taken direct command of the case involving the disappearance of Violet Adlon and in regards to the imprisonment of Clementine Hutchison, I have made a request that a handwriting comparison be made between her handwriting and the note regarding Violet Adlon’s disappearance, which it turns out is the only evidence upon which she was arrested.” He explained. “Unfortunately, our handwriting analyst is not available today, so we will be able to have a comparison made and get results until tomorrow. I am aware that this is…problematic, but I ask that you please remain patient until then.”

There were more murmurs, some discontent but they had listened and seemed a little calmer now. All they could do was wait until tomorrow.

So it was, by noon on Monday, that the protestors, all of them for even the groups that had picketed Abel and the chief’s houses had come, had gathered at the police station as, to their great surprise and delight, the chief emerged and approached the podium, with Clementine right behind him.

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” The chief announced, with a very obvious smile on his face. “We have finally received our results, no match has been found and Clementine Hutchison is released. While we still have to find Violet Adlon, I’m sure we can all agree, that his is a good result.”

The cheers from the crowd certainly lent credence to that hope and then Clementine stepped up to the podium herself.

“I want to thank you all for your support, but right now, we have bigger problems.” She said. “That this happened is an issue yes, but it can wait, it’s more important right now, that we find Violet and get her back to safety.”

With that she stepped down and was soon gladly reunited with her friends and family, AJ practically cheering as he clung to her legs. The issue of Clementine’s kidnapping was over now and it was clear that the police were taking things more seriously and would look into things properly, but they were still no nearer to finding Violet, or discovering what was happening to her.

XXXXX

Violet whimpered, writhing as she endured a third session in the chair. It was a sign of hope for the five as they noted it, a sign she was beginning to break. Or so they thought, for Violet, it just felt like she was sinking into dismay.

“Stop, just stop this-” She pleaded. “It’s not like it’s my fault...I can’t control how I am.”

Simon glowered. “You can, this path of sin is one you’ve chosen and you continue to choose it, it’s your fault you’re suffering this way.”

Violet burst out at that. “THIS ISN’T A CHOICE!!”  
  
“Liar!” Simon spat. “It is and you know it, now, repent!”

The others merely watched as Violet screamed, once more enduring the shocks from the chair as she continued to show strong reactions to pictures of Clementine.


	16. Truth Revealed

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 16: Truth Revealed**

Minerva let out a slow sigh, trying to contain herself. She had just finished changing into a simple pair of black jeans, a dark blue T-shirt and white ankle socks. While he hadn’t been physically present, the school principal had shown his tacit support for the protests by announcing the school to be closed today, after having discovered a rather convenient issue with the plumbing system that he announced, following the protests ending now that their goal had been met, he hoped would be resolved by Tuesday.

‘ _God I...this...If only I had even a fraction of love and respect Clementine has, I could actually talk to someone and they’d listen to me.’_ She thought sadly. _‘Lilly is, despite all this she’s still wanting to torment me, she’s already made arrangements for us to meet again, it’s going to be worse this time, I know it...she’s not gonna hold back in raping me…’_

She shuddered at the thought, she was already dealing with that and now the added dismay of Violet’s disappearance being considered, beyond all doubt now, to be a kidnapping, it was getting too much, she felt overwhelmed, lost.

The her vision began to blur. _‘Shit, no, not again.’_

She immediately ducked back into her room, throwing herself onto her bed and grabbing her phone, stuck now working her way through another panic attack.

‘ _C’mon, c’mon Minnie, breathe, just breathe.’_ She told herself as she focused on the app, trying to control her breathing.

She could overcome this, she knew it, she’d done it before, several times.

She groaned as she struggled, it didn’t make sense, she couldn’t do it, she was trying but she couldn’t calm down; she feared the panic attack getting worse now.

“Minnie.”

She started as the door opened and swallowed as Sophie stepped in, clad in a designer brand pink mini skirt with a similar tank-top and pink flats, even at her most casual Sophie seemed to be a noteworthy fashion plate. She wasn’t alone either as Tenn walked in behind her, clad in khaki pants, a white polo shirt and black shoes. Both of them looked anxious and it wasn’t hard to imagine why.

“I-I-” She choked out.

At once they were by her side, doing their best to calm her down.

“C’mon Minnie.” Sophie said softly. “You can get through this, you’ve done it before remember, we’re here now, both of us.”

Tenn nodded. “You’re not alone, just breathe.”

Minerva did so, but it was still too much, even as she began to calm down she couldn’t help but feel she was getting too overwhelmed.

“You guys, I...I…” She sobbed.

Sophie swallowed nervously, sharing a worried look with Tenn.

Finally she asked, uncertainly, trying to test the waters. “Minnie’ what is wrong with you, what’s been happening to get you like this?”

The result wasn’t what she expected.

“It...it’s Lilly McGovern.”

Sophie gasped. “The photography teacher?”

Minerva nodded. “Y-yeah, she’s, she’s been…”

Finally, Minerva broke down and tearfully admitted the truth to her brother and sister, shocking them both to hear how she was being exploited, of how Lilly had actually sexually assaulted her.

She quickly wiped her eyes as she finished.

“Minnie, that’s…” Tenn began.

But she shook her head. “It’s staying between us okay. You can’t say anything, especially not to mom and dad.”

“What, Minnie-” Sophie protested.

“They can’t know, the police can’t know. I shouldn’t even have told you.” Minerva burst out. “If this gets out, the pictures will too, all over the internet. Besides, you know how mom and dad are, they wouldn’t understand.”

“Actually they-”

“They wouldn’t understand Sophie. They never do and never will. This, what’s happening to me, that’s just me shaming them or something like that in their eyes. They’d just disown me.” She vehemently burst out, quite insistently.

Then, before either of them could say anything else she stood up.

“Besides, the police have enough to deal with. Having just released Clementine and trying to find Violet...They don’t need my problems.”

With that Minerva fled the room, heading straight downstairs and, after quickly stopping to pull on some shoes, she disappeared out the front door. Exiting the bedroom, Sophie and Tenn a worried look again, turning to their parents. Richard and Mariah stood there, respectively clad in black pants, a white shirt with black shoes and a dark blue dress with matching flats. Both of them looked horrified at what had been revealed; for they had overheard everything.

XXXXX

Entering the apartment, Graham glowered as he looked around. He was clad in his usual stained jeans, a black T-shirt and black boots. Things were not as they should be, at least according to what Abel told him.

‘ _That slut that was corrupting my daughter was released, instead of being put in jail where she belonged and Abel was suspended instead of being rewarded as he should have been.’_ He reflected furiously. _‘This does not make sense, how can this be God’s design, this doesn’t feel like some trial, it’s...it shouldn’t be like this...and what the hell is that noise about?’_

He could hear noises in the bedroom and, suspicious, he approached, as he did so, he was startled to see Violet’s bedroom door open, and practically all the clothes and personal belongings inside it were gone. He hurried as best he could to the bedroom door and threw it open.

“Amy, what the hell?!”  
  
His wife was there, dressed in simple jeans, a red T-shirt and matching flats, packing a suitcase. Next to it, another suitcase, which told him now where Violet’s clothes and belongings had gone.

“Oh good.” Amy remarked dryly. “You’re here, I get to tell you to your face then.”

“Tell me what and what the fuck are you doing?” Graham snapped.

“I’m leaving.” Amy said coldly. “I’m getting out of here and once Violet is found safe and returned she’s coming with me.”

Graham exploded. “What, how dare you!? You have no right to-!?”

“I have every right, Graham!” Amy shot back. “You don’t own me, you can’t control me, get that through your skull!”

“Violet is MY daughter and I-”

“You can’t control her either. That’s all you want is her to do what you want her to; well no more.” Amy shook her head and finished packing. “I’ll be out of here, already have accommodation set up, where you can’t abuse us anymore.”

Graham scowled at that, outraged at her accusations.

But he knew he had to keep himself in check, or it would end up worse.

“Abuse, don’t talk nonsense.”

Amy scowled, taking the suitcases out of her bedroom and into the main room.  
  
“Oh, so all those times you’ve hit us, shoved us…” She spat.

Graham shook his head. “It’s called discipline-”

“It’s called abuse.” Amy growled. “Especially what you did to Violet when she was fifteen when you goddamn broke her leg. A lot of people don’t notice it because it’s slight but she still walks with a limp.”

Graham snorted at that and threw himself down onto his usual chair, which prompted something stuck between the side and the cushion to fall out onto the floor. Amy reacted at once.

“What’s this?” She blurted out, picking it up. “This is Violet’s phone?”  
  
Graham shrugged, dismissive. “So, big deal.”

“It is, it means you lied.” Amy snarled, before Graham could protest she reminded him. “You said you found that note because Violet called and left a voicemail, on her phone, but her phone is here...has been here for some time by the looks of it.”

Graham froze, suddenly realizing what she meant. Pocketing Violet’s phone Amy shook her head, disgusted, pulling off her wedding ring.

“I never want to see your disgusting face again.” She said through gritted teeth, throwing the ring at him.

Graham leapt from his seat and backhanded her across the face, knocking her down.

“You don’t ever talk to me that way bitch!” He thundered. “When I get back you’ll have all this shit unpacked and you will have learned your place, got it!”

With that he stalked back out, slamming the door behind him. Pulling herself up, Amy glowered, far from being cowed she was even more resolute than before and then, an idea struck her, she hurried to the old writing desk and picked up a certain document which she also pocketed before grabbing both suitcases and leaving the apartment forever.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, at the police station, the police chief, aided by Andre, went over what they knew so far about Violet Adlon’s disappearance. Which sadly wasn’t much.

“Abel certainly went out of his way to botch this up.” Andre noted. “Flimsy evidence, questionable witness practices, not to mention the false arrest of Clementine Hutchison.”

The chief nodded. “I’m beginning to think there’s more to this than meets the eye.”

“Excuse me sir.”

They both looked up to see a young female police officer standing there, with short cut blonde hair and brown eyes.

“Violet Adlon’s mother is here to see you, says she has some information to share, as well as evidence she wants checked.” The female officer explained.

The chief stood up, nodded. “Okay, thank you Molly, I’ll see her right away.”

Making his way to the room where Amy Adlon was waiting he sat down.

“So, I understand you have important news for us, Mrs. Adlon.”

She nodded, a sour grimace twisting her face. “Not Mrs. Adlon for much longer, after all I’ve found out, my decision to start divorce proceedings against Graham is now a certainty, once Violet is safe and sound. I want to be absolutely sure that he has no right to go anywhere near her too.”

The chief nodded. “I did hear that you sought accommodation at a shelter for you and your daughter?”

“Yes, until we can get back on our feet and lead our own lives.” Amy admitted. “Anyway, here, I found this, my daughter’s phone. The same phone that Graham says was used to leave the voicemail leading to the note. Yet it’s apparently been at our apartment, stuck in Graham’s chair all this time.”

“So it couldn’t have been used to send the voicemail.” The chief noted.

“Yes, that got me thinking too; I’m pretty sure, whatever’s happened to Violet, Graham is involved…” Amy explained. “So I brought this, I want the handwriting of my husband compared to that note.”

She handed over the document she had taken from the writing desk, one of Graham’s mysterious cheques which he had been getting from an unknown benefactor for some time. Seeing the chance before them, the police chief wasted no time.

XXXXX

Clementine bit her lip nervously as she met up with Amy outside the police station, wondering what to expect next. She noticed Amy’s grim smile and guessed that, whatever was happening, offered at least some news.

“Amy?”

The woman nodded. “Hello Clementine. Well, there’s been developments. That letter you were accused of forging, turns out Graham is the one who actually forged it, his handwriting matches completely.”

“Wait, her own father?”

“Yes, he’s involved and it’s deeper than we all thought. That cult Delta, they’re behind this.” Amy revealed. “Graham was arrested and then we began finding out everything we could, all his connections to Delta, their history...even the past of Reverend Markus Daniels, an old friend of Graham’s. It certainly explains a lot.”

It was then, to Clementine’s great surprise, that they saw a police car pull up and Andre and Shawn emerged, before bringing out Abel from the back seat, in handcuffs, being led inside, yelling abuse at them the whole time.

“What the…?”

“Turns out Abel is part of Delta too.” Amy explained. “He was to run interference and, I’m sure, helped Graham abduct Violet and take her to wherever these creeps have their hideout.”

Clementine bit her lip. “Why am I liking the sound of this less and less….?”

“Because you’re smart, you know what it means.” Amy said sadly. “I just...I’m positive they’re forcing my daughter through some sort of conversion therapy…”

Just those words made Clementine’s stomach twist in knots. “What exactly has happened and what is going on, do we know where Violet is?”  
  
Amy shook her head and began to tell her the whole story.

The revelation of what the police had uncovered, what the cult of Delta was like and the Delta Youth Group, a camp no doubt for conversion therapy, sickened Clementine to her core. Worse, nobody seemed to know exactly where Delta were hidden, only that they were a cult with a reasonably large following, some much more fervent than others. Graham and Abel maintained their silence except to spout their own extreme religious views and to protest any time Molly tried to question them, while at the same time trying to denigrate Amy for her part in exposing them, again simple for her gender. It looked like they’d have to keep searching for another way to find and save Violet, before it was too late.

XXXXX

Gabe bit his lip, unsure as he smoothed down his dark blue polo shirt, he had paired it with a pair of cargo pants, simple white socks and black sneakers.

“Gabe, are you ready?”

He turned to see Kate standing there, clad in a black pencil skirt, white blouse and black flats.  
“I just don’t understand why we’re doing this, I mean, Violet’s still missing and-”

Kate bowed her head sadly. “I know and I wish I’d spoken up about what I’d seen sooner, might’ve prevented this...But we can’t do anything else right now, the police are doing all they can. Your father thinks it’s best if we just try to distract ourselves from our worries, however temporarily.”

Gabe sighed. “I suppose you’re right, okay, I’m ready, is everyone else?”

Kate nodded. “Yes, so, let’s go properly meet your girlfriend and her family.”

Gabe nodded in agreement and left the room, following Kate to see the other family members. He spotted his dad first, dressed reasonably smart in black pants, a dark green shirt and black boots. Then was Uncle Javi in white pants, a light blue T-shirt and white sneakers along with Mari in pink shorts, a lighter pink T-shirt, white ankle socks and white sneakers, both much more casual.

“Ah Gabe, there you are.” David said, smiling. “Well, we’re all ready now, let’s go and meet your girlfriend and her family.”

Gabe nodded and together they headed out.

As arranged they arrived at the restaurant to find the Burress family already waiting for them. Gabe’s eyes almost popped out his head and he had to ignore Mari’s snickering as he saw Brody, looking so lovely in a beautiful yellow sundress with matching flats and black stockings, her hair pulled back in an elegant braid. Her parents stood on either side of her, smiling, Edward in jeans, a blue T-shirt, white socks and smart shoes, Claire in black pants, a red casual blouse and black flats, both families greeted each other warmly and Gabe and Brody shared a relieved smile, they were off to a good start it seemed.


	17. The Cliff's Edge

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 17: The Cliff’s Edge**

It was now Wednesday, things were growing harder for those still searching for Violet, especially as there was a distinct lack of progress. Graham and Abel refused to divulge anything and despite all the other information they were able to dig up from searches of both men’s homes, they had yet to come up with the location of Delta’s hideout. Meanwhile, in the hideout itself, the homestead was having what was simply a normal day. Listless and still trying to keep herself strong, Violet bit her lip as she walked, fidgeting in the black ankle length dress and black flats she was made to wear. She was looking around hopefully for Sam, needing to at least talk to her again, to talk with someone who could understand what she was suffering.

“You, you’re Violet Adlon, that girl from camp who’s been here for almost two weeks now.”

She started at that, turning to face the source of the female voice. The speaker was a woman in her twenties, rather pale with brown medium length hair and hazel eyes, clad in same clothes that Violet was wearing. She was looking at Violet with a look of outrage which startled the young blonde.

“Who, who are you?”

“Irene, and I can’t believe you, all this time and you’re still in the camp.” The woman blurted out, looking almost crazed. “What is wrong with you? You must be doing it on purpose, rejecting true salvation, for what?!”  
  
It was then Violet realized what she was dealing with here and grimaced.

The last thing she had the strength to face right now, was a complete zealot.

“Are you crazy, salvation, is that what you call being a prisoner here, before forced into things against my will and-” Violet burst out.

“How dare you?!” Irene shrieked. “These people are saviours and you deny them and make such accusations, blasphemy, I-!”  
  
“Silence!”

Violet flinched, as did Irene, for approaching them, clad in a pink long dress and flats, was Alyssa.

“I will not have this behaviour.” She warned them. “Irene leave now and if you forget yourself again, there will be severe consequences.”

Irene fled, a look of panic on her face as Alyssa grabbed Violet’s arm and began dragging her back to the camp building.

“As for you, Miss Adlon, I see you need more lessons in discipline.”

Violet knew right away what she meant. “No, you can’t, please-”

But her efforts at struggling, no matter how desperate they were, were futile, too feeble. Her strength having been sapped by all she had already endured. She was about to be subjected to the belt again and she was powerless to resist.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, still frustrated by the lack of progress the Chief sighed as he looked over the documents before him, they had been compiled from evidence found involving Graham Adlon. Still Graham and Abel maintained their silence and they were no further to finding Delta or rescuing Violet. But then, the silence was broken by Molly speaking up.

“Sir, look at this.” She said.

He approached, joined by Andre and Shawn and they looked at the phone records Molly was perusing.

“I was looking through the phone records, not just of Abel or Graham Adlon, but also of any members of Delta we could get records for. This is one of them, a man called Troy.” Molly explained. “Turns out he’s the brother in law of Delta’s leader Markus Daniels. He’s made quite a few calls to the same number.”

“Yes, all before the kidnapping...after the kidnapping he’s made, only two other calls to that number.” Andre noted.

Shawn pondered for a moment. “The question is, who’s number is it?”

“I already thought about that.” Molly said. “I quickly checked it, it turns out it belongs to a man named Mitch Chapman...He’s a photography teacher at the school Violet Adlon attended.”

“Hmmm, now why would Delta be calling him, how could he be involved…” The Chief wondered. “Shawn, Andre, go question him and see if he has anything to tell us.”

They both agreed and headed out, both hoping beyond hope that this was the break they needed to crack the case.

XXXXX

Arriving at Chapman’s office in the school the two officers readied themselves as Andre knocked on the door.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
They entered to find the teacher sitting there, looking startled, clad in khaki pants, a black polo shirt, white socks and black shoes. All in all projecting the image of a man who dressed smartly, but still valued comfort.

“Officers, what...what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” He asked warily, eyes flitting around nervously.

It was enough to put Shawn and Andre on guard.

“We’d like to talk to you about the disappearance of Violet Adlon.” Andre remarked.

Chapman nodded slowly. “Ah yes, quite a strange business that, but I don’t see what I could do to-?”  
  
“Your name came up in connection with a possible suspect, a man who phoned you several times leading up to the disappearance.” Andre continued.

It was then however Shawn realized exactly why Chapman was nervous. “Excuse me, is there a reason you have these...questionable photographs of female students?”

Andre started, Chapman flinched, both looked and there, on the desk, only barely hidden were indeed photographs of female students, most notably, students who were known to be friends or close with Violet Adlon. All of them certainly questionable as some seemed to have the subjects in varying states of dress and all were clearly taken without each students knowledge.

“Okay, we need to go down to the station I’m afraid you’ve got some serious explaining to do.” Andre said sharply.

Shawn nodded as he cuffed Chapman. “We’ll have those pictures picked up and examined, you are looking at several charges of harassment, invasions of privacy and also child pornography charges.”

“Excuse me, but that last one, I do not-” Chapman complained.

Shawn shook his head. “Some of those photographs, in fact the most questionable ones are of Clementine Hutchison, she is below the age of eighteen, unlike the others girls, hence that charge.”

With that they escorted him out, reading him his Miranda rights as they did so, ready to report this, noting that he wasn’t denying any of the other charges, just the child pornography charge.

XXXXX

Later, with Shawn, Andre and Molly watching, along with Amy and Clementine as well as Clementine’s family, who were especially shocked at the photos, the chief entered the interrogation room. Sitting down opposite Chapman he spoke.

“So, it seems you have a problem now. Given what we’ve found, the photographs, the camera, all the evidence that shows when they were taken…” He paused. “You’re looking at a number of charges…”

“Including a child pornography charge, even though I didn’t take those photos for myself.” Chapman replied.

“We found them in your possession, and have proven they were taken by your camera, that you printed them off-”

“Yes, I took the photographs. But I didn’t do it for myself, that’s what I’m saying.” Chapman replied. “I did for the very people your officers came to question me about, Delta.”

That caught everyone’s attention.

“What do you know about Delta, why would they ask you to take photographs, especially ones like these?” The Chief asked.

Chapman shook his head. “I’ll gladly tell you, but I want a deal, I want the child pornography charge dropped, only then will I tell you.”

“You don’t seem to realize-”

“I’m not going down for something like that when it was just a job. I know the charges I face, hell, when I tell you what I know I’ll be accessory to several other charges. So what the hell are so adamant about getting me for this?” Chapman fired back. “Let me do a deal, drop that charge, I’ll tell you want to want to know...and I’m positive it’ll help find and save that missing girl.”

Silence reigned after that, startling them all by his admissions. Finally the Chief left the interrogation room to meet up with the others.

Facing them all he shook his head.  
  
“I don’t know if he truly believes that just because he claims to be taking those photos for someone else he shouldn’t face such a charge or if he’s just trying to avoid having that reputation in prison but-” He began.

Suddenly Clementine spoke up. “Give his deal, drop that charge.”

“What, Clem?” Christa gasped.

She shook her head. “Do it, what do I care if he took those photos of me. If it gets us what we need to save Violet then I saw do it. That’s what matters here, nothing else.”

Seeing she wasn’t going to be swayed the others slowly ended their protests and the chief sighed.

“I’ll have to talk to the DA. We can only hope this works.”

With that he left to make the phone call.

XXXXX

Squirming against her ropes, Minerva sniffled, no longer even trying to control herself as Lilly took more pictures. This time she wasted no time about it and almost as soon as Minerva walked through the door she was ordered to strip naked and she had no sooner done before finding herself in ropes.

“Ah, excellent, oh you look so wonderful like this Minerva.” Lilly whispered as she finally set the camera down.

Minerva knew what was coming and closed her eyes. It was useless, everything was over now, she knew it, she simply remained limp as Lilly began to take advantage of her and have her way with her again, her spirit broken.


	18. The Final Pieces

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 18: The Final Pieces**

Minerva shuddered and tried not to look at her reflection in the mirror as she pulled on her red knee length dress and matching flats. It was Thursday, yet another day with Violet missing. The morning after enduring another round of torment from Lilly.

‘ _What’s the point anymore, I know nothing can stop her now, I...I…’_ She tried to close those thoughts off, before she gave herself another panic attack. Instead she left her room and began making her way downstairs.

“Minerva.”

She froze, turning and, shakily, made her way into the living room where her mother had called her name. Sure enough there she was, clad in purple capris, a white blouse and purple flats, along with her father, who wore cargo pants, a dark blue polo shirt and brown loafers.

“Oh my, you look so exhausted.” Mariah said worriedly.

Richard bit his lip. “How long did that woman keep you...hurt you…?”

Minerva froze. “You, you know...they told you-!”

“No, you told us, we were there when you told Sophie and Tenn.” Mariah revealed.

Minerva truly felt like crying now, her last hope was gone, she was destroyed. Yet her horror was cut short by the unexpected feeling of her parents pulling her into a tight, shared, hug.

“Wh-what...mom, dad?” She choked out, shocked at how small her voice sounded.

But she wasn’t imagining it, they were there, hugging her tightly, looking distraught.

Sophie entered the room at that moment, dressed rather simply in denim mini shorts, a white tank-top with white knee high socks and black flats. Tenn, dressed in jeans, a white T-shirt and white sneakers, accompanied her and both stood, watching sadly at what unfolded before them.

“I...I thought, you’d be, angry, I- I was-” Minerva choked out through tears.

Mariah gently stroked her eldest child’s hair. “Oh sweetheart, no, we’re not angry...we’re just...we’re distraught at what that woman’s been doing to you…”

“Dismayed too…” Richard said, his voice thick. “God, you really thought we’d put our own reputations before you, our daughter, our little girl.”

“I’m eighteen. I’m not little.” Minerva found the strength to protest, amazed at what she was hearing.

“You’ll always be our little girl, Minerva...always our daughter.” Mariah said softly.

She managed to pull back enough to see her parents faces.  
  
“You, you really mean it, you’re, you’re really…” She gasped.

Richard nodded. “Yes sweetheart, we are not going to let you suffer like this anymore. You will get justice for what’s been done to you, that woman is going to pay.”

With that they pulled her closer again, this time, beckoned forwards, Sophie and Tenn hurried over and joined the comforting hug.

“Um, don’t…hold off for now, please.” Minerva said suddenly. “The police are trying to find Violet, they’re getting closer from what I hear, please, just wait till Violet is home, safe and sound, that’s more important...we can worry about me, about Lilly, after that…”

There was a pause, her family all sharing a reluctant look, but the finally acquiesced to her wish and despite it only being less than twelve hours since her last, and most degrading, bout of suffering, Minerva finally felt hope again.

XXXXX

The wait was frustrating, agonizing as the typical politics and wrangling took place, leaving everything seemingly hanging on a knife edge, until finally. Very early Saturday morning, exactly two weeks since Violet had disappeared, word came back from the DA that the deal had been agreed. The Chief delivered the news to Chapman and the man nodded.

“Well, you’ve upheld your end of the deal, now it’s my turn…” He said.

Then, without any hesitation he began to give directions to the Delta hideout, explaining how it was a walled in homestead that could only be accessed through a main gate that was controlled from the inside. He even showed the route on a map the Chief offered and then also, sketched a diagram of the homestead and all the buildings.

“They’re sticklers for order so...you’re gonna find that the buildings have been set up the way they have deliberately.” He explained, pointing to his diagram. “All these buildings nearest the wall, around the outer edge of the homestead, they are the most fervent, fanatical believers in the place, the ones who are least likely to escape…”

“So are the ones put closest to the escape route.” The chief surmised. “They’re not gonna use it and they’ll likely catch anyone who does try to use it.”

Chapman smirked. “Precisely. The other buildings are homes to those who aren’t quite so fanatical in their beliefs, you could get through to them if your tried basically. The only exceptions are these two here.”

He pointed out the central building and another building, off to the right when facing the central one from the gate.

Continuing his explanation Chapman explained.

“The central building is the main one, the church and the home of Reverend Markus and his ‘associates’ the so called Big Five. The other building is the Delta Youth Camp, that’s where you’ll find your girl...and maybe something else.” He remarked.

“Something else?” The Chief queried.

Chapman sighed. “Listen, I’m just a hired hand. They gave me money to get those picture for them, all part of some plan they had...to do with a hidden basement in that building, something that Graham Adlon made for them...I don’t know anymore than that. Just that this place exists and whatever it is, they needed me to take those photos for it. Especially the ones of Clementine Hutchison.”

Taking all this in, the Chief finalized the deal, Chapman was escorted to a cell while the chief began to spread word of what was needed and plans were made. It was clear things were bigger than they thought and so there was unfortunately a delay before they could set. Due to their worries regarding the possibly dangers of the more fanatical members turning Violet, SWAT had been called in, mostly to act as a deterrent. The Chief insisted on taking part in this operation himself, along with Shawn, Andre and Molly, despite her rookie status. Finally, well after noon that Saturday, the police began to make their way to the Delta homestead to rescue Violet.

XXXXX

Readying himself that early afternoon Markus turned to Simon who was waiting for him.

“Well, our plans are indeed progressing, my son.” He said. “We shall be having one last session with the chair for Violet, this has to be the last it has to work this time.”

“It will father, she is changing I can see it, one more session and she will finally see the truth of her sin, I am sure of it.” Simon replied.

Markus smiled at that. “Excellent, because once this session is done, we will begin our plans for your wedding to her.”

“Yes father.”

“You will be charge, as well as running the machine this time, while Alyssa will run the projector and Troy and Eric keep watch outside the room…” Markus explained. “I have great faith in you, I know you will not disappoint.”

Simon started. “You will not be there Father?”  
  
Markus shook his head. “Now...I am going to visit your mother’s grave. I know you wish to join me, but you have an important task to fulfil, do so and then join me.”

Simon nodded in agreement and soon headed out to join the others and begin Violet’s latest session while Markus prepared to head for the woods up on the hill behind the homestead, to the beautiful vista that offered the incredible view of the homestead, of his sanctuary, that vista where his wife was buried so that her spirit might look out over them all for eternity.

XXXXX

Clementine shifted nervously, tugging at her black jeans and dark blue tank-top, as was her typical habit when nervous. She glanced down at her white sneakers and then over at Amy, who was clad n jeans, a white long sleeved T-shirt and black flats.

“There’s nothing more we can do Clementine.” Amy said. “They know where she is, we just have to wait patiently, for them to call…”

As she said this her eyes flicked to her phone, sitting on the table between them. They had been given access to one of the large canteen buildings next to the police station to wait for news of the raid on Delta’s homestead, of the attempted rescue of Violet.

“I know, I just, I wish there was something we could do.” She said, with a heavy said. “This sucks, knowing where Violet is but not being able to help her ourselves.”

Amy gently touched her shoulder, reassuring her that she knew how she felt and that she was feeling the same way. Suddenly the door opened and they started.

“Wha?”

Gabe bit his lip. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

He entered, clad in cargo pants, a blue T-shirt and dark blue sneakers, Brody by his side in a black mini skirt with matching stockings and flats and a red tank-top. Also with them was Sarah and Becca clad respectively in a pink pleated mid-thigh skirt, a white blouse with white knee socks and pink flats and a pair of denim mini shorts, a tank-top, knee socks and flats all in black.

“We...we came to wait with you guys, to offer what support we could.” Brody explained.

Sarah and Becca nodded as another group of Clementine, and Violet’s, friends entered.

“We also couldn’t stand just sitting around on our own, better we’re all together, right.” Marlon said.

He too was dressed casually in ripped jeans, a black tank-top and black boots. The others all nodded in agreement and Clem took note of the others, Just behind Sarah and Becca were Duck and Mitch. Duck clad in his own cargo pants with a black T-shirt and white sneakers while Mitch wore ripped jeans, a white T-shirt under a black leather jacket and black sneakers. Hanging out alongside Mitch was a boy of twelve, pale with short brown hair, hazel eyes and clad in jeans, a blue T-shirt and black sneakers, it was Mitch’s younger adoptive brother, Willy.

The door opened again and Louis entered, giving them an encouraging smile.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, was picking up some more friends who want to show their support.” He explained.

He stepped in, clad in cargo pants, a white shirt and black shoes while behind him came Tenn, clad in jeans, a white and blue striped long sleeved T-shirt and white sneakers. Behind him entered Sophie and Minerva, respectively clad in a red knee length skirt with a white blouse, black V-necked sweater and black flats and a pair of dark jeans, a red T-shirt and black knee high boots.

Clem and Amy took stock of all these people here to support them, smiling as best they could as they all settled in to wait anxiously for any news.


	19. Salvation

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 19: Salvation**

Arriving at the homestead the various police vehicles and the SWAT van parked up, as he got out the car the Chief could hear the shouts from within and as he approached the gate a middle-aged angry looking man approached.

“What is the meaning of this, you have no right to harass a sanctuary of God in this manner.” He demanded.

The Chief spoke, presenting the warrant. “We have a warrant signed by a judge. There is a girl being held captive here and we have been sent to save her…”

“Nobody is being held captive here!” The man snapped. “How dare you insult us; the only people here and those who are God’s chosen and those who do not yet realize that they are, but they will awaken soon.”

“I am not here to argue beliefs, especially in light of what has been uncovered about this cult.” The chief warned.

“CULT!” The man thundered. “We are true children of God, how dare you!?”

“We are to be permitted entry or we have all right to enforce entry, which is it to be.” The chief insisted.

“You have no right for God has not given you the right to enter, now leave before his wrath falls upon you.”

With that the man stalked away. The chief sighed, he’d hoped it wouldn’t come to this but it was clear they had no choice. Once the man was far enough away he stepped back and gave the signal.

The SWAT van drove forwards and broke through the gate, allowing swift and rapid entry into the homestead for the police and their SWAT allies who instantly exited the van at the ready.

“Alright, quiet!” The chief yelled over the ensuring din. “We gave fair warning and were ignored, we therefore had no choice but to enforce entry.”

His word were met by a torrent of abuse from the more fervent members of the Delta.

“Blasphemers, how dare you violate this sacred land!” One yelled.

Another shouted. “You will pay for your sins, attacking us for no cause, God will judge you!”  
  
“Leave at once!” Another cried. “You have no right to be here!”

The chief continued undaunted. “We have arrest warrants for the five leaders and also we have it on good authority that a missing teenaged girl, who has now been confirmed to be kidnapped is here, we exercise our legal right and will search this place before saving her and arresting those we have warrants to arrest.”

“The only right here is the right of God, you have no cause!” The man from before yelled. “I told you, there is no kidnapping here, you dare accuse us, I-!”

He had begun to advance, his threatening intent clear.

Immediately two members of SWAT stepped forwards.

“Sir back down and drop the weapon.” One ordered.

Glaring at the other fanatics, the second announced. “That goes for the rest of you as well.”

But the man did not back down, instead he advanced and was swiftly force to the ground by the SWAT men and disarmed, the other SWAT members also stepped up, a clear warning that was now finally sinking in. The weapons dropped the fanatics however continued to hurl abuse as the less fanatical members watched in horror as the police began to search the entire homestead, making it clear to all they were searching for the Big Five, as well as Violet Adlon. But they found no sign of them and as they exited the central house one of the fanatics, a woman, stepped up.

“You come here for no reason and threaten us and for what, a power trip, Violet Adlon is a child of God like all of us and she will awaken to that soon, now leave us and stop the lies, you can’t-!”

But then another female voice cut her off. “Oh shut your mouth Irene, do you have any idea stupid you sound!”  
  
“Samantha!”

They turned to see a Native American young woman in her twenties approaching, clad in black long dress with matching flats like many of those present. Behind her was a middle-aged Native American woman with a similar outfit, but in dark blue and a young Native American man, at least eighteen dressed like the men in a black pants, a white shirt and black shoes.

The Chief noted the fiery look in her eyes and stepped forwards, tension was clearly mounting.

“Can we help you, Miss?”

She nodded. “Yes, I’m Samantha Fairbanks and I can help you...but I’m hoping you can help me as well."  
  
“Sam!” The boy yelled.

“Shut up Greg.”

The woman then spoke up. “Samantha you have no right to talk to your brother that way and you cannot speak to these heathens, get home at once.”  
  
“Mom, with all due respect, fuck you.” Sam spat before explaining to the chief. “My mother Sophia, just as deep in this lying bullshit as so many here.”

At once there were cries out outrage and shock from the fanatics, but Sam continued.

“I know where Violet Adlon is, I’m also sure that the five you’re looking for are with her.” Sam explained. “In the Camp building, there’s what looks like a storeroom at the end of the main corridor when you go in, there’s a hidden door there, down to the basement, they’re down there, there’s only two other doors and one of them will be guarded I’m sure, that’s the one.”

“Sam, how dare you help them destroy our hopes and-”

“I am helping save a girl who is being tortured, mom, like you had me tortured!” Sam snapped.

“Tortured?” The chief asked.

Sam looked around at everybody gathered and then turned back to the chief.

She then made the announcement that changed the entire mood of homestead.

“Conversion therapy, I was forced into, with those two.” She angrily jerked her thumb at her mother and brother. “Supporting it. They’re doing it to that girl down there right now, exactly what they did to me.”

Shock and horror spread through the less fervent members while more shouts came from the fanatics, some denying it as lies, others saying that it was for her own good and she was being saved, that Violet is being saved.

“Samantha, how dare you!” Sophia shrieked. “I did that for you, to save you from-”

“You did for yourself, rather than accept me as I am!” Sam snapped before talking to the chief again. “I want help, I want out of here, take me out of here and call my father, let him know I’m alive and safe and want to come home...and...to let Paige know as well.”

That drew even more enraged shrieks from Sophia, hearing that name. But the Chief agreed and, against Sophia and Greg’s protests, Sam was taken back to one of the police cars and given shelter inside while the police and a few of the SWAT team members approached the camp building, ready to finally bring an end to this madness.


	20. Exodus

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter 20: Exodus**

“Stop, please...stop!” Violet choked out; breaking off into a scream as she was again shocked.

The chair was at work again, the pictures of Clementine especially drawing shocks from the chair.

“You know how to make it stop, now-!” Simon cried, clearly getting frustrated.

Not helping matters was she was still having smaller reactions to the other pictures.

Violet cried out again as another picture of Clementine appeared, leading to her being shocked. “I’VE TOLD YOU I CAN’T CHANGE HOW I AM!!”  
  
“STOP LYING!” Simon roared. “Your choices are what’s causing this, it’s a choice now enough lies and repent!”

Violet sobbed, the pain, it was too much, she just wanted this to end.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, above ground, the police and SWAT team quickly made entry into the camp, there were shouts and startled exclamations of those inside.

“Okay everyone, we’re here to liberate this place, we’re trying to help.” One of them announced. “We’re looking for a girl in particular, Violet Adlon, but anyone here who seeks to free themselves from this prison and reunite with their families, come at once.”  
  
This drew outraged reactions from the more brainwashed ones, but they were a minority. The vast majority of those present in the camp, all of varying ages with some as young as ten the police noted, rushed forwards to escape the camp and with most of the police occupied with escorting them to safety it left Shawn, Andre, Molly and the Chief to accompany the SWAT team further into the building, the more brainwashed ones had backed away, they’d have to liberate them later. Instead they followed the directions given to them by Samantha Fairbanks and soon found the hidden door in the storeroom.

“Okay, we need to hurry...before they have a chance to hide anything, or cause the situation to escalate.” The chief remarked. “There is no other way out, so, once we go in, we can’t let any of them get past us.”

The others nodded and readied themselves, weapons at the ready before making their way quickly down the stairs.

As they did so they heard the screams and quickened their pace, almost as once they saw the two men whom they identified as Troy and Eric, two of the Big Five.

“Hey, what-!”

But before they could say or do anything more they were swiftly subdued and taken down. Meanwhile, the remaining ones burst into the room, almost freezing at the horrific sight before them. The chair, the machines, the images, the scream from the girl strapped in the chair, Violet Adlon, as they heard the unmistakable sound of an electrical charge.

“How dare you barge in here, you have no right to-!” Simon began to yell.

But he was cut off as he too was taken down, as was Alyssa. Violet slumped in the chair, whimpering, the pain had stopped. As the four members of the Big Five they had found were arrested and read their rights, despite their constant talking over the ones that were cuffing them and giving them said rights, certainly not exercising their right to remain silent.

“Wait a minute, where is their leader.” The Chief queried. “Where is Reverend Markus Daniels?”  
  
But none of them would answer, instead shouting more abuse at them, or yelling religious threats. It was clear that Markus was not present and that they had missed him. But they still had other tasks to work on.

“C’mon, we have to rescue Violet Adlon.” Andre said. “We’ll also need to get forensics in here and get all this evidence documented...this might be a nasty wake up call for the other members of this cult.”

“How dare you demean us like that, we are no cult!” Simon yelled as he was taken out.

But they ignored him, they had more important matters at hand.

Shawn and Andre approached the chair, all of them still horrified at what they had witnessed in here, it was clearly a torture chamber as far as they were concerned, their extreme conversion therapy views. Reaching Violet they wasted no time removing the straps while Molly removed the electrodes.

“It’s okay now.” Shawn said softly. “Let’s-”  
  
“No!” Violet cried.

She flinched away, terrified of any contact. Resistant of being taken by any of the males present. Molly could see that and quickly spoke up.

“Hold on, um...let me.” She explained quickly. “Sir, it’s clear after what she’s suffered she doesn’t...I can help her, but it has to be just me.”  
  
The Chief nodded to Andre and Shawn, while Molly was the most junior officer present, they still trusted her intuition and so Andre and Shawn stepped back while Molly stepped up to Violet.

“Hey, Violet...It’s okay.” She said, voice softening as Violet looked up at her. “I’m Molly Yvette. I work with the police, we’re here to get you out of here. You’re safe now.”

Violet trembled, tears in her eyes, barely able to believe it.

“I’m gonna help you up okay, we’re gonna get you out of here and to one of our cars and get you to the hospital.” Molly told her.

Violet let out a shuddering gasp. “I...Clementine…?”  
  
Molly nodded. “We’ll call her, and your mother, they’ve been working so hard together to try and find you.”

She looked startled by that, but nodded slowly and allowed Molly to lift her up to her feet and began to lead her out of the room, the others leaving too, Violet’s ordeal over at last.

XXXXX

Standing overlooking the homestead below him, Markus glowered, his fury smouldering within him.

‘ _All my hard work, everything that was built, ruined by those evil demons made flesh.’_ He thought angrily. _‘They must suffer, they will pay for ruining my sacred mission.’_

For even as he stood he could see that not all of them were leaving, some stayed behind, to ‘guard’ the homestead. His most loyal followers having to leave while others betrayed him or were taken from him. His son, sister, brother-in-law and cousin-in-law all arrested.

He shook his head. _‘I am sorry my family, that you must martyr yourselves for God; but I will see that God’s judgement will be brought down on these heathens, they will be punished.’_

Still glowering he turned and quickly left the area, he had to try and find someone to aid him. Little did he know that his people on the outside, namely Graham, Abel and Chapman, were already in police custody.

XXXXX

Sitting with the others, Clementine let out a slow sigh, biting her lip as she looked around at them. They were all clearly the same, worried and thinking about the terrible things that were likely to have been done to Violet. Turning her attention to Amy, Clementine wasn’t sure if she should say something. But Amy shook her head, silently letting her know it was better not to say anything yet. Then suddenly, just as the tension reached fever pitch and everybody was on the verge of losing themselves in anxiety, it happened. They all turned sharply towards Amy, Clementine gasping in; eyes wide, as Amy reacted, picking up her phone which had just begun to ring. Looking around worriedly at the others, Amy answered the phone.  
  
“Hello…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter and of part 2 of my story, will be another hiatus before I work on part 3, anyway, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 one my Walking Dead story, beginning of part 3, now in the home stretch.

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter** **2** **1** **:** **Reunion**

All eyes were on Amy as she answered her phone, listening carefully to see if they could catch what was being said on the other end. Even if they couldn’t, the look on Amy’s face told the story for them as she hung up.

“They got her, she’s safe, she’s at the hospital now. C’mon.”

At once they hurried out, making their way to their vehicles and soon were all driving towards the hospital. It didn’t take them long, even with speed limits, to reach the hospital and park and soon they were out and heading through into the reception area.

“I’m here to see my daughter, Violet Adlon.” Amy said at once.

The receptionist looked up, nodding. “Ah, yes, the police said you’d be coming. Um, I’m sorry, I’m afraid I can’t let you all go up, your group is simply too large.”

Amy looked around at the others, Clementine looked desperately, luckily, seeing this, Louis spoke up.

“Hey, it’s no big deal, we can all wait here, outside, anything like that.” He remarked.

The others nodded in agreement and went to wait while Amy took Clem and, following the direction given by the receptionist, made their way up to Violet’s ward. Reaching the floor and making their way to the ward they spotted Molly outside.

“Oh, there you are.” She said with a shaky smile. “Um, it’s good the two of you are the only ones that came up. Violet’s physical injuries are minor but mentally, she’s been badly affected and won’t let any males near her.”

They took that in, fearful and worried about Violet even more now.

Swallowed nervously Clementine asked.

“Was, was she…?”  
  
“No, no...but after what she endured, what the plans for her were…” Molly grimaced and then sighed.

She then began to explain exactly what had happened to Violet, the chair and how she had suffered, horrifying Clementine and Amy greatly.

“My God, my poor girl.” Amy whispered.

Clem grimaced. “I...we, we need to see her.”  
  
Molly nodded. “That’s a good idea, in fact, I think it’s best you be the first ones to see her. Go on.”

So, with that they made their way inside the room. Their hearts broke for Violet upon seeing her, once so strong, she now sat on the bed, listless and distant, knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them as she stared out the window. Her hair was limp, covering her eyes, trembling and breathing unevenly.

“Violet?” Clem tried warily.

Violet let out a shaky gasp and turned her attention towards the door, her expression brightening.

“C-Clem…” She whispered, then in a stunned tone. “Mom?”

They simply reacted and hurried over to her, the two of them embracing her tightly, glad that they were finally reunited.

Violet felt the tears burning her eyes and let them fall, clinging to Clem as the girl she loved held her tight, a touch she never thought she’d feel again. Even better, while still surprising, to feel her mother’s embrace. It was almost too much.

“I...they…” She stammered, feeling the need to talk, the need to tell them what happened.

But Amy gently rubbed her shoulders explaining. “It’s okay Violet, we know what happened, Molly told us.”  
  
Violet just nodded, relieved that she was spared having to relive her torments once again.

“I’m just so glad you’re back.” Amy said. “I, um...I’ll give you and Clementine a bit of space just now.”

With that she stepped back, Violet looked over her shoulder at her mother and saw her smile and, catching her eye, nod. That was all the confirmation Violet needed to realize her mother knew about her and Clementine being a couple and that she accepted them.

Violet smiled; feeling one less worry weigh her down. “What...what else has been happening, since I…”  
  
“I’ve finally left your father.” Amy explained. “Before it was revealed he was behind this and got arrested. We’re both living in a special accommodation now, I made sure arrangements were made for you to be there too, when we got you back.”

Violet started at that. “You...you were so sure you’d get me back?”  
  
“We weren’t going to give up.” Clem stated.

Amy nodded in agreement and Violet felt even more amazed.

“See, your mom really cares about you Violet.” Clementine explained. “As for me, you know I love you. Yes, I still do...deeply and truly.”

Violet tightened her embrace on Clem after that, finally feeling a little more alive.

Finally getting her breathing under control, Violet took a moment to enjoy the steady beat of Clem’s heart against her as she held her girlfriend close. To savour Clem’s scent and let it remind her that once more, she was safe, that she was no longer in danger.

But still she had to know. “What...what happens now?”

“Don’t worry about that, you just focus on getting better.” Amy explained. “The police are handling the fall out from Delta’s practices being exposed, doing their best to reunite any broken families that they can and resolve the remaining issues.”

Violet slowly nodded, just glad that she didn’t need to worry about anything else right now. Clementine smiled softly and gently kissed the top of Violet’s head, a small gesture to remind her that she wasn’t alone through this. It was then Amy’s phone vibrated and she sighed.

“I...I’ll be right back.” She said.

With that she left Violet’s ward, knowing that at least her daughter was safe in Clem’s hands. She then answered the call.  
  
“Hello?”

“Amy, what is the meaning of this!?”

She tensed, recognizing that voice right away, it was her sister, Erica, who was just as fanatical as Graham in her beliefs.

“What are you-?” Amy began.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Erica snapped. “It’s all over the news, Delta. I know you had something to do with them being destroyed like this, by those fascists.”

Amy glared. “You mean the police, saving people from that crazy cult!”

“They weren’t a cult! They were saving people, saving Violet, she was being treated for her-” Erica screeched.

“Her what, don’t dare say it, and how the hell do you know about Violet being there.” Amy snapped. “No, don’t tell me, Graham told you and you never thought to inform anyone.”

The silence that followed was all the confirmation that Amy needed.

Amy wasn’t going to let this slide.

“Let me spell it out for you, Violet was being harmed by those monsters, trying to destroy who she is. The police saved her-”

But that seemed to rile Erica again. “No, the police ruined everything, Violet was already being saved, Delta was saving her from her mistakes, from her evil predilections. How many innocent little girls has Violet-”

“Don’t you dare talk about my daughter that way. She would never do that and you know it, you just can’t accept her for being born the way she is!” Amy yelled, before quickly trying to calm down, aware she was drawing strange looks.

“You clearly can’t see what is right in front of your eyes Amy. You took Violet away from her best chance at being fixed, now I need to-” Erica began again.

But once more Amy cut her off. “You need to shut up and listen good. You are no longer part of my life, or Violet’s understand. You stay the hell away from us.”

“You can’t make me-”

“I can, if you won’t stay the hell away, I will go to the police and get a restraining order then if you come anywhere near us, you will be locked away, understand.” Amy warned. “I mean it, try anything and I will take legal action against you, I’m already done with Graham, now it seems you need to be shut out of mine and Violet’s lives too in order for them to get any better.”

“Amy!” Erica cried out; sounding shocked, outraged.

But whatever she had to say, Amy wasn’t in the mood for listening and simply hung up.

Amy stood where she was, breathing deeply, trying to calm down. After all that had happened, this was just yet another blow, but she knew it was necessary.

‘ _So be it, my sister is no longer part of my life. It’s her own fault.’_ She told herself. _‘Whatever happens, all that matters to me is protecting Violet. She may be an adult, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t need me, especially after all this. I’ll protect my daughter, even if I end up having to stand against my whole family to do so.’_

Once more composed she turned and made her way into Violet’s ward and paused, allowing herself to smile, Clem and Violet had moved. Both were now on the bed, Clem still holding Violet and now stroking her hair while Violet seemed to relax, fully taking on board the fact she was now safe and sound. That one fact overjoyed Amy more than anything as she moved to the other side of the bed and joined them, helping Violet finally rejoice in her safety once more.


	22. Mending

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter** **2** **2** **:** **Mending**

Once again the police station found itself faced by a protest group, this time by the fervent members of Delta, along with a handful of less fervent ones that still stuck by the group, all of them trying to demand the release of their arrested leaders and those ‘stolen’ from them. But unlike the protest in support of Clementine it was much smaller and had very little support. Not helping them was their inability to refrain from hurling abuse at family members of those saved from the cult, those who had come to take them to safety after they had been taken to the cult by a family member or friend who was a follower.

‘ _Of course they can’t see that this behaviour makes people less likely to have any sympathy for them.’_ Sam thought to herself sardonically.

But she had to push the thought away and focus as she tugged at the new clothes she had been given. She was so glad to get out of the dress she had been forced to wear at the homestead she gladly pulled on the black pants, white shirt and black flats, finally feeling human again.

“Mom, Greg, that’s enough!” She snapped.

Sophia stood there, glaring, Greg by her side. Both were clad respectively in a dark blue long dress with matching flats and black pants a white shirt and black shoes, still clad in the clothes that marked them as members of the cult.

Sophia however was furious at her daughter’s defiance.

“Sam, you will listen to me. I am your mother and you cannot betray us like this.” She snapped. “Now enough, you are coming with us, we need to save the Delta before-”

“No we don’t.” Sam snapped. “I don’t need to do anything you say. I’m an adult in case you’ve forgotten.”

Greg then interjected. “Sam, you are denying yourself salvation, you are ruining all our hard work and-”

“No Greg, I am cooperating with the police and helping other families out. Families ruing by that damn cult, those poor kids will be placed in the care of their more ‘stable’ family members and given a chance to actually have a life.” Sam shot back.

“Sam!?”  
  
Sam shook her head. “I’m disgusted with you, Greg, to think you used to be a nice person, until that religious bullshit twisted you.”  
  
Sophia immediately reacted with outrage. “Samantha, how dare you blaspheme-!”

“Sophia that’s enough, listen to yourself.”

Sam reacted to that voice, drawing the attention of the police as well. The figure who approached was a tall broadly built middle-aged Native American man, tanned with black greying hair and eyes with facial hair and clad in cargo pants, a brown polo shirt and black shoes. It was Sam’s father, Sophia’s ex husband, John Fairbanks.

“Same is right, she is an adult and can make her own choices. Forcing things like this on her, is deplorable.” He growled.

Sophia had no reply, she was still shocked at his sudden arrival.

She quickly gathered herself however when she saw that John wasn’t alone, their youngest sons were present too. Thirteen year old James who was of medium height with medium length black hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skin, wearing cargo shorts, a yellow T-shirt, white socks and matching sneakers. Then seven year old Alex, also tanned with black hair and dark brown eyes, although his hair was shorter than James’ and he was clad in jeans, a white T-shirt with matching socks and red and blue sneakers. Sophia reacted to their presence at once.

“James, Alex, finally, come here at once, we are getting out of here!” She demanded.

Sam rolled her eyes, she knew her mother had been adamant about trying to get the boys, James especially, but for such naked opportunism.

“N-no.” James replied, flinching back.

That startled Sam, James actually looked scared, even more so than Alex who shook his head, staying hidden behind John.

“Sophia, enough.” John remarked. “I have already made it clear, the boys are staying with me.”  
  
Sophia scoffed. “Oh yet you bring them here, to me, clearly intending to hand them over.”  
  
John shook his head. “You are delusional. I brought them to finally see their sister again, after you robbed them of her for three years.”  
  
“You dare-!” Sophia spluttered. “I can easily take the boys, they will be safer with me, you are going to-”

“No Sophia. You are a danger to them, with this zealotry. I am giving them a safe and loving home and I am not giving up custody of my boys.”

Sophia looked outraged and Sam braced herself for the no doubt further deluded statements she prepared to make with Greg preparing to back her up. But before either of them could say anything, the chief, who had been watching this unfold, stepped up.  
  
“Actually, Mr. Fairbanks is right; the law is on his side and the boys are safe with him, there is no reason for him to lose custody. Your arguments would not hold up in a court of law.”

Sam also stepped up. “You scare them mom and for good reason, look at how you’re behaving.”

But at that moment they heard more footsteps and then a soft voice.

“Sam.”  
  
Sam’s eyes widened, her heart swelling inside, as she beheld the sight of a young woman the same age as her, of medium height with medium length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, fair skinned and slender, wearing denim shorts, a blue T-shirt, black socks and matching sneakers. It was the one person, more than any other, that Sam wanted to see right now, her beloved, Paige Palencia

Time seemed to stand still for Sam as she finally saw Paige again, the look Paige gave her, such wonder and love as she hesitantly stepped forwards. Seeing that hesitation, knowing it’s source, Sam smiled and stepped up, reached out to take Paige’s hands in her own.

“Yes Paige, it’s me...This is real.” She whispered.

With that they embraced, overjoyed while Sophia, a disgusted expression on her face shook her head.  
  
“Come Greg, we’re leaving, it’s clear they are too deluded to accept the truth.” She snapped. “Wash our hands of them, they do not deserve us.”

Greg nodded and quickly followed his mother as they left, no doubt heading outside to join the protests and tell the others their own version of what had happened. But Sam, Paige and the rest of the Fairbanks family couldn’t care less about that. For Sam was finally reunited with them and free of her nightmare, she just wanted to hold Paige, to never let go. The gentle scent of cherry blossoms that came from the blonde’s hair, a scent that Sam had almost forgotten, but had lingered at the back of her mind like a desperate reminder of who she really was.

“Sam...I think it’s time we went home.” Her father said softly, a gentle smile on his face.

Parting from Paige Sam nodded. “Yeah, you’re right dad.”

She smiled and nodded to her brothers, the two of them brightened up considerable now their mother was gone, although Sam noted there was still a glimmer of fear in James’ eyes. But even with that, with Sam agreeing to give official statements and testimony should things go to trial, the reunited Fairbanks family left the police station, ready to go home at last.

XXXXX

Back at the hospital, Clem met with the group outside and had filled them in on Violet’s condition and how things were being handled currently.

“I know you guys wanted to see Violet.” Clem finished with a sigh. “But, it’s kinda complicated right now and…”

Marlon shook his head. “No, it’s cool Clem, we understand.”

“Yeah, we’re just glad she’s alright.” Brody agreed.

Gabe smiled, his arm around Brody. “Give her our best wishes…”

Clem nodded in agreement and finally the group began to disperse, heading for their own homes. Meanwhile, before parting, Gabe and Brody shared a gentle smile before kissing softly and heading for their respective homes. Seeing this Sarah was devastated.

‘ _I still can’t believe this, going after Gabe and...and he wasn’t even...what do I do now?’_ She wondered sadly.

She wasn’t alone, Becca felt the same way. _‘Urgh, to think, Gabe is with Brody, even after everything I...I tried and...Shit, to think this was all a waste.’_

Both downhearted girls then headed home, leaving Clem to head back inside and join Amy before going to see Violet again.

XXXXX

Listening carefully as they remained hidden within the shadow of a doorway, the figure clad in all black, pants, shirt, gloves and shoes, glared.

‘ _Where, where is she?’_ They wondered angrily.

They shrank back as two nurses walked past, but still listened closely.

“Did you just come from ward 12?” One asked.

The other replied. “Yes, the Adlon girl, so horrible what she went through...Still, physically she’s recovered, so…”

Whatever else they might have said faded away as they walked away, but it was enough for the figure who now knew their destination, ward 12. There was no mistake, there was after all only one person the ‘Adlon girl’ could be.

‘ _Finally.’_

Slipping out the room, the figure made their way quietly towards ward 12, taking great care to make sure nobody else was about. Seeing the coast was clear, at least for now, the figure entered the room and upon seeing Violet, rage smothered them, drowning out all rational thought except one, correct this one mistake. Looking up upon hearing the door open, Violet froze, eyes wide, as Markus Daniels entered her room. Reacting at once she tried to hit he nurse call button, but Markus lunged forwards and knocked it away.

“I don’t think so.” He snarled. “You are a mistake girl, you brought nothing but ruin upon me. You are a mistake for even living, I will fix that here and now.”

Violet tried to scream, but was cut off as Markus forced her down onto the bed, his hands wrapped tightly around her throat.


	23. Revelations

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter** **2** **3** **:** **Revelations**

Violet gasped, choking, trying to breath, her hands desperately clawing at his, closed around her throat. Markus’ face was red as he continued to strangle the girl who was trying frantically to find some way to get him off her, struggling.

“You will meet your fate, devil spawn!” He raved. “Afflicting my friend Graham, ruining his life, ruining me. You will get what you deserve!”

Violet couldn’t believe what she was hearing, the man was clearly insane. But her struggles were weakening, her vision fading, it was no good, the struggle was too much, she couldn’t breathe. Violet however was saved by pure chance for at that moment the door opened and Clementine and Amy entered, seeing the murder attempt unfolding before their eyes. It was difficult to say exactly who reacted first but they were both on Markus before the man even seemed to register their appearance. Trying to restrain and pull him back; Markus roared and fought back against them, in the struggle Violet fell from her bed onto the floor with a yelp, coughing and gasping as she could breathe again. Amy cried out too as she was knocked back, hitting the nearby wall. Yet despite being the shortest of the three, Clementine proved deceptively strong, it was impossible for Markus to knock her back and, to make things worse for him, Clementine had, by instinct or design, managed to lock in a genuine sleeper hold on him.

“What the hell?!”  
  
Clementine gasped out. “Finally...here’s your...missing perp.”

Recognising Markus Daniels right away, Molly, who had just entered, hurried forwards along with Shawn and Andre and Clem finally released Markus, allowing the police to arrest him.

Markus grunted and struggled, clearly still enraged, but Shawn and Andre led him out in cuffs. Meanwhile Amy and Clementine hurried to Violet who was still on the floor, trying to regain her equilibrium.

“M-mom, Clem?” She gasped.

Amy gently helped Violet up. “It’s okay, he’s gone. We’ve got you.”

Clem nodded and helped Amy return Violet to bed.

“You’ll be alright. It’s over now.” She added reassuringly. “We should probably call in the nurse, make sure-”

Violet replied at once. “Yeah, good idea. But...God, that was crazy, he was crazy.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. “Clem muttered. “Strange, everything we’ve heard about him. Never thought he’d try something so, drastic and risky as outright murder, in a public place no less.”

Musing on that for a moment, Molly then spoke up.

“Maybe it’s like Violet said. Crazy. He was simply so enraged by all that’s happened to him and his cult that he was just, not thinking clearly.” She paused and then added. “Well, hopefully things will change soon and we’ll get answers. Whatever the case, Miss Adlon, please just focus on your recovery.”

With that she left and a nurse came in. Finally, after checking to make sure Violet was okay and would recover from the attack, permission was granted for Clem to stay in the hospital with her overnight. Meanwhile Amy had to leave to finish making arrangements for Violet to joined her in the sheltered accommodation where they would now be living. With a quick call to her family who confirmed they were okay with it, Clementine went to rejoin Violet, just glad that they finally caught Markus, now the nightmare could finally settle down.

XXXXX

The family home hadn’t changed at all in three years, Sam couldn’t help but note. It had been a relief to get home and from there she focused mainly on settling in, reconnecting with her family and Paige, working to try and put the past, the horror of the last three years, behind her. Finally out of her mother’s oppressive control, she hadn’t even looked in her or Greg’s direction when they left the station, the two of them having joined the Delta protest. It was now night time and things were settling down, she had already changed for bed, relieved to wear normal clothes again, currently in a pair of pink button up pyjama pants and a matching top along with black slippers.

‘ _Urgh, damn, I forgot how soft these things could be…’_ She thought to herself.

She then readied herself, her father had come up with the idea, a sort of celebration of her return, that they’d fetch an extra large blanket, big enough for the five of them, and all sit together on the sofa, covered by it, and watch a movie together. Of course there was the chance they’d fall asleep there, but they didn’t mind that in the slightest.

“Sam.”

She turned to see her father standing there, clad in dark green camo pyjama pants and a white T-shirt, looking worried.

Immediately reacting to this she hurried towards him.  
  
“Dad, what’s wrong?”

John sighed. “I...I don’t know if you noticed, but James has been acting strangely, I’m worried.”

Sam bit her lip. “Yeah...I, I did notice that. Mom seemed pretty concerned with getting him to join us at the homestead, even more than Alex.”

“Yes, and he’s been so scared ever since then. I’m worried he’s hiding something but...I can’t think what.” John replied. “I was hoping you might-?”  
  
“I have no idea dad, and I don’t even know what to say or do…” Sam replied truthfully.

But, the worries about her brother wouldn’t go away. So, shortly after her father headed to another room, Sam made her way upstairs, heading for James and Alex’s room. She knocked on the door, receiving no answer she opened it and stepped in, nobody was there.

‘ _Well, so much for the simple and direct approach.’_ She mused to herself.

She was about to leave when she accidentally bumped a shelf by the door, luckily only one item, a black notebook it seemed, was knocked down. Sam picked it up and paused, it wasn’t a notebook but, as the gold lettering on the cover indicated, a diary. The space for the owner’s name said ‘James’ in his own, typically neat, handwriting.

‘ _James’ diary. I didn’t even know he kept one.’_ She noted to herself. _‘Should I…?’_

She wrestled with her conscience for a while but knew, since directly approaching James was proving too difficult, this would likely be her only chance. She opened the diary and began to read.

It made for sobering, even shocking, reading. Sam had always regarded James as the quietest of her siblings, a shyness that made her, as the eldest, feel protective of him. But what she read in the diary was a whole new level. The one thing that James feared most of all, the one thing she seemed unable to protect him from, was himself.

‘ _James, you were hurting so much...you’d seen what mom was doing to me and feared she’d do it to you.’_ She reflected. _‘But no, surely you don’t believe that, feel that way.’_

The more recent entries filled her with horror. With James disclosing the truth about himself to the pages of his diary, his bisexuality. Worse, their mother knew, that had been why she was so adamant on at least getting James into the cult as well.

Sam glared. _‘You were gonna have them do to James what they did to me, weren’t you mom. You were gonna put a thirteen year old, scared out of his mind, boy in that fucking chair.’_

But what truly horrified her was the way James seemed to view himself, the fear and negativity, the words he used to describe himself that made Sam’s stomach churn, twisted and, a mistake.

“Sam!?”

She turned and there, clad in his usual sleepwear of a navy blue T-shirt and black shorts, eyes wide with horror, trembling, was James.

For James it was his worst nightmare come true, his secret was now known. But before he could turn away, to try and flee, he found himself being hugged by his sister.

“S-Sam?”

She held him tight, speaking quietly. “Oh James, it’s...don’t. Everything’s alright, everything is going to be alright.”  
  
“But it can’t, you...you know now...how I’m, I’m…” He choked out, tears blurring his vision.

“James…”

“No Sam, I’m, twisted, a mistake, I…” He protested.

“You like men and women, that’s not twisted or a mistake, James.” Sam told him softly. “You’re bisexual, you know the acronym James, LGBTQIA...that’s what the B stands for, Bisexual. It’s just as normal a sexuality as mine is.”

James let out a shaky breath at that, before shaking his head.

“But, but dad, if he found out...mom already knows and she…”

“It doesn’t matter what mom thinks, remember.” She told him. “And as for dad, he supports me, he supports my relationship with Paige.”  
  
“But that’s different.” James protested.

“Not as different as you seem to think, James.” John said, entering the room.

James balked, his father had heard. But then, just like with Sam, James found himself being surprised. John hugged him and spoke softly.

“It doesn’t matter to me if you like men, women, both, you are my son and I love you.” John explained gently.

Finally, hearing those words, James felt relief flood him. The pain and fear of trying to hide who he was had lessened and, while not fully appeased, he was glad to find some solace from his fears.

With James much calmer now, they made it back downstairs to the living where Paige, clad in black pyjama shorts and a matching tank-top, and Alex, wearing red and black plaid pyjama pants with a dark red T-shirt, were waiting.

“Hey, we’re all ready.” Paige explained.

The others nodded and soon got settled in on the sofa. John in the middle, Sam and Paige on one side of him, James and Alex on the other. The movie was turned on and they were all covered by the blanket and sat together, enjoying the movie, as well as finally being all together again at last.


	24. Changes

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter** **2** **4** **:** **Changes**

The sunlight filtered through the curtains into the ward that Sunday morning, the light woke Clem up as she blinked, clearing her sight and smiling as she noted Violet still asleep by her side. Moving off the bed and sitting on the chair by the bed, glad to see that Violet had managed to return to a peaceful sleep.

‘ _It was to be expected, but I’m just glad I was there to help...the nightmares.’_ She reflected sadly.

Violet had, as expected been troubled by nightmares of what she had suffered through the night. Still Clem has been there to calm her and Violet had at least managed to sleep.

“Clem?”  
She looked up to see Violet was awake, sitting up, a look of worry on her face that faded as she saw Clementine.

Clementine smiled. “Hey, you okay?”

“I...I think so…” Violet muttered.

Gently taking Violet’s hand, Clem spoke softly. “Hey, Vi it’s okay, you can get through this, you’re strong, I know you can face this.”  
  
“Me, strong...that’s not funny Clem.” Violet replied hollowly. “I’ve never felt so weak.”  
  
“Yet you’re still going on, despite what you’ve endured.” Clementine explained. “That is strength Violet.”

It was then the door opened and Amy entered, clad in black pants, a pink T-shirt and black flats.

“Clementine is right, Violet.” She said. “You are strong and already you’ve proved it, physically too.”  
  
“Mom?”

“You’re due to be released, the hospital isn’t exactly equipped to do more for you, but we’ve made arrangements, you have your friends, and you’ll have help. I promise.” Amy continued. “I’ve got clothes for you here and here, Clementine, your family sent you fresh clothes too.”

They both smiled, relieved and overjoyed.

So, a short while later, Violet began to get dressed, things were already being put in place for her to be released from hospital. With a small smile, a feeling of hope building inside her, as she pulled on a pair of simple jeans, a white tank-top, simple white socks and matching sneakers. Pulling on her grey unzipped hoodie Violet paused, listening, she could hear Clementine and her mother talking just outside the room and listened in.

“So...it’s gonna go to trial, a court case?” Clem was asking.

Amy nodded. “Yeah. Graham, Abel, Markus, Simon, Alyssa, Troy and Eric are all facing charges of kidnapping, abuse, assault and false imprisonment...multiple charges of them all too.”

Violet didn’t even need to see Clementine to know she was pulling a face.  
  
“Yeah, and they’re all pleading not guilty, thinking they’re in the right and will be let off, just because of hat they believe.” She scoffed.

“Apparently so.” Amy agreed. “Seems Chapman however is pleading guilty...with a particular charge dropped.”  
  
“Of course.” Clementine seemed unperturbed by that.

But Violet was now a nervous wreck, luckily it seemed Amy and Clementine knew she’d been listening. For at that moment Amy entered the room and approached her.

“Violet…”

“They’re pleading not guilty.” She choked out. “There’s gonna be a trial, I...I’ll have to, and their supporters…”  
  
“The evidence is all on our side, Violet. “Amy reassured her. “It’s even affecting the supporters...so many of their followers have deserted them in horror after hearing the evidence, especially of the chair. Only the most truly fervent, around twenty or so, remain supporting the cult and carrying on their protests.”

Violet bit her lip, but tried to calm down. Then she saw Clem and her worries disappeared as she blushed, eyes going wide upon seeing her girlfriend.

Making her way out of the hospital, Violet was still blushing at her girlfriend’s attire, although she certainly liked it, she had to admit that. Clem smiled softly, squeezing Violet’s hand as she walked, clad in black denim booty shorts which are what drew Violet’s eye, along with a yellow T-shirt, white socks and matching sneakers. Amy walked on Violet’s other side, smiling reassuring and leading the way as they exited the hospital. To Violet’s surprise and delight, all the others were there too, all her friends. Clearly ready to lend their support and help her get back on her feet, a feeling of joy filled her as she took note of them all.

The first ones she noticed were Gabe and Brody, dressed respectively in a pair of cargo shorts, a blue T-shirt, blue socks and darker blue sneakers and a black mini skirt with sheer thigh-high stockings, black flats and a pink tank-top. They were surprisingly holding hands. Looking at them forlornly were Sarah, in a blue pleated mid-thigh skirt, a white blouse, white knee socks and blue flats, and Becca, in denim mini shorts, a red tank-top and red flats.

Standing by the two girls were Mitch, clad in ripped jeans, a black T-shirt and black boots, and Duck, who was wearing cargo pants, a white T-shirt, brown and black flannel shirt and black sneakers. The others carefully approached, smiling happily at her, Marlon in his ripped jeans, white T-shirt under a black leather vest and black boots, Louis in cargo pants, a white polo shirt and brown shoes. Mitch’s adopted brother Willy, wearing cargo pants, a white T-shirt and black sneakers.

Then another couple, Aasim and Ruby, respectively wearing khakis, a light blue polo shirt, white sneakers and dark grey jeans, a lighter grey tank-top and dark grey flats.

Finally, the Leigh family, Minerva, clad in black jeans, a dark red T-shirt with black flats, Sophie, who was wearing a pink knee length dress and matching flats. Finally was Tenn, wearing jeans, a grey T-shirt and white sneakers. They were all there, for her.

Violet couldn’t help smile, looking around in happiness, relief flooding her and realising that she was at least feeling comfortable around at least her male friends.

“Wow, you guys...what’s...I’ve missed so much, what’s been happening?” She said at last.

The others laughed in relief, all so glad to have Violet back. So they all began to fill Violet in and bring her up to speed on what she had missed. Things such as Gabe and Brody getting together and finally hearing the tale of what lead up to her rescue, she was especially shocked at what happened to Clementine.

“You got arrested?” She gasped at her girlfriend.

Clem grimaced. “Yeah, Abel...he had no grounds and it was over after the truth came out.”

Violet felt some relief at that and she heard the rest of the story in amazement. Then suddenly, startling everyone, Minerva’s phone vibrated. Checking it Minerva grimaced but then put it away, ignoring it.

“Minnie?”

Minerva bit her lip, but with looks of encouragement from her siblings she took a deep breath.

“There’s something you need to know...the reason I’ve been...having problems, lately…” She admitted.

With that she began to reveal the horrors of what she had suffered at Lily’s hands, shocking everyone who was present except Sophie and Tenn who already knew.

Minerva shook her head. “I know, but...my parents are going to talk to the police on Monday and put an end to this. I’m not responding to that message, not going to see her...She doesn’t control me anymore.”  
  
The others smiled at that, glad to see Minerva’s confidence restored.

So, with Amy bidding farewell to Violet, glad to see her safe and sound with her friends, she headed for home. Meanwhile Violet walked with her friends, leaving the hospital and heading out to spend time together, to help her get settled back into society. Meanwhile, noting Gabe and Brody’s happiness, both Sarah and Becca were simultaneously feeling guilty for their falling out over their crush on Gabe. But they were struggling to figure out how to talk to one another to make things right.

It was clear there was still things that needed to be resolved.


	25. Tipping Point

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter** **2** **5** **:** **Tipping Point**

Waking up it took Violet a moment to acclimatise herself, sitting up in her new bed, within the accommodation at the shelter she and her mother had been provided, it felt almost novel. Her first day there and she was waking up without facing the day with dread. Quickly getting out of bed and removing her pyjamas she got dressed. It felt strange, she reflected while pulling on her underwear, having easy access now to clean clothes, but soon she was finished, fixing her skirt as she finished pulling on her school uniform. Smiling she left the bedroom.

“Morning Violet.” Amy greeted her daughter happily.

Violet smiled. “Morning mom.”  
  
Sitting down and having breakfast together, feelings of hope sprung up for the mother and daughter.

“It...it still doesn’t feel real.” Violet said at last. “I keep expecting to wake up in my old bed, for this all to be a dream...or, or worse, wake up and I’m still at the Delta compound.”

Amy moved around and hugged her daughter.” I know, but it is and we can move forward, finally make things better for ourselves.”

Violet nodded at that, relieved. Soon breakfast was finished and, filled with hope that things were finally going to get better at last, Violet left for school.

* * *

At school, Minerva smiled to herself, smoothing down her skirt as she made her way down the corridor with a new confidence. After all that had happened she finally felt in control of her life. The knowledge of her parents support, that the biggest threat that was being held over her head was now no longer a threat, she did not fear Lilly and so ignored the message at the hospital and then, after three follow up messages, had simply blocked Lilly’s number. She wouldn’t be intimidated or back down, she told herself that, she had to stay strong and focus. She had to remember that Lilly was the one who was wrong, that she was the victim and Lilly would be brought down soon. However she did still feel an icy trickle of fear down her spine as her path was suddenly cut off by Lilly, who stood, glaring at her, clad in black jeans, a red blouse and black boots. Minerva grimaced, there wasn’t anybody else at this part of the school yet, she was on her own right now.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Lilly hissed furiously. “You do not ignore me, I contacted you several times yesterday, you know why.”  
  
Minerva swallowed and nodded. “Yes, I do…”  
  
Lilly glowered. “Yet you refused to answer, that is inexcusable. Have you forgotten what happens if you defy me, the picture will be exposed, your family will-”

“My family will stand by me, they’ve already confirmed that.” Minerva said firmly, standing her ground. “My friends will too; your threats are empty, Lilly. You don’t control me anymore.”  
  
Lilly froze at that, eyes wide, shocked, spluttering.

Finally, she recovered enough to blurt out.

“What, what nonsense is this, you-”  
  
Minerva shook her head. “Not nonsense, I told them, my family, my friends. I told them what you were doing to me, your blackmail, all of it. They decided to stand by me, to support me, my parents especially.”

This left Lilly shocked and angered, frozen on the spot and Minerva couldn’t help taking a little, deserved, glee in seeing her tormentor backed into a corner like this. Unfortunately that was when she made her mistake.

She spitefully pushed too far. “Not only that, now that the whole issue with Violet and Delta has been resolved, my parents are going to the police and revealing what happened, you’ll be facing justice soon and will get what you deserve.”

“No…” Lilly growled, enraged. “No!”  
  
Minerva smirking, turning to leave. “Yes, so now you-MRUGH!?”  
  
Her eyes widened and she froze, for at that moment Lilly suddenly grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with her hand to stop her screaming. But worse, she had pulled a gun, now pointing it directly at Minerva’s head.

“You little bitch, you had no right. I made you and I will destroy you before I let you ruin me. I won’t let you.” Lilly snarled.

With that she began dragging Minerva away, Minerva’s heart filling with dread, she knew where they were going. The outer storage building on the school grounds. The same place all the photoshoots had taken place. Only now, it was far more serious and dangerous.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of the other thinking the same thing, Sarah and Becca ended up coming across each other in one of the school corridors. Instantly both tensed and Sarah immediately began playing with the hem of her skirt, seeing this, Becca tried to stop doing the same with hers.

“S-Sarah, I-”

But at the same time, Sarah blurted out. “Becca, um…”  
  
They both stopped, Sarah biting her lip, Becca shifting from foot to foot. Both now realizing they both had the same idea, that they were both present for the same reason and had both tried to take initiative.

“Um, maybe we should discuss this somewhere quiet?” Becca offered.

Sarah nodded. “Y-yeah, good idea.”  
  
So, awkwardly, the two girls left the corridor and began searching for a place, finally finding one, outside the old storage building on the school grounds.

“So um...guess we should talk, about this whole mess with Gabe.” Becca said hesitantly.

Sarah swallowed. “Yeah, I mean...he’s with Brody now and, we...We were friends, Becca.”

“I know, we...we let something like that get in the way of our friendship.” Becca replied. “It was just stupid. I hope, I hope, Sarah, that you can-”

But she never finished, for at that moment, they heard sounds of a struggle and turned to see something which shocked them greatly. While their presence shocked Lilly and the captive Minerva, a gun to her head and a hand over her mouth.

Lilly recovered quickly however and, still holding Minerva, pointed the gun and Sarah and Becca.

“Of all the, you shouldn’t be here, now I have no choice.”  
  
“W-wait a minute…” Becca gasped as she and Sarah raised their hands.

“Please.”

Lilly scoffed. “Enough pathetic begging. Get inside now.”

Minerva’s eyes widened, horrified, she was already Lilly’s hostage and now, with Sarah and Becca doing as she said as Lilly then dragged her inside, she had two more. Things had just gone from bad to worse.


	26. Terror

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter** **2** **6** **:** **Terror**

Forcing the trembling Becca and Sarah into the main room of the building, manhandling Minerva inside, Lilly glowered.

“Of all the, things just keep getting worse.” She growled to herself.

She then let go of Minerva, shoving her forwards towards the other two girls. She then quickly closed and locked the door behind her.

She turned sharply and aimed at Minerva. “I don’t think so.”  
  
Minerva froze, she had tried to recover quickly and to get to Lilly, to disarm her, no such luck.

“I see there’s only one solution to all this.” She snapped. “You two, on your knees.”

Whimpering they did so, fearful, Lilly then glared at Minerva.

“They’re not going anywhere, tie them up.” She ordered.

“What, no, you can’t-!” Becca yelled.

Lilly growled. “Shut up, you little slut, or else!”  
  
Becca flinched, despite being angry at the insult she didn’t dare respond. Sarah whimpered again, almost in tears while Minerva went to where Lilly had stashed the ropes and brought them out. Approaching the kneeling Sarah and Becca, she looked over at Lilly desperately.

“Please, this isn’t-”  
  
“Stop stalling.” Lilly snapped. “Do it.”  
  
Grimacing Minerva turned to Sarah and Becca apologetically and began to tie them, binding their wrists behind their backs before also securing their arms to their torsos, the ropes passing above and below their breasts. They were then moved into a sitting position, their legs out straight, allowing Minerva to secure ropes around their ankles, just below their knees and around their thighs, just under the hems of their skirts. These ropes and the ones below their knees hurt, making both girls wince as their bare skin was rubbed by the rough ropes. Thankfully their socks protected their ankles from the same issue.

Grimacing Minerva stood up.

“Please, Lilly, this is a bit-OW, hey!” She began only to cry out. “No, stop!”  
  
But it was no good, Lilly had closed in and was now tying up Minerva the same way as she had tied the other girls.

“Did you think you’d get away, oh no, this is going the way I want it or not at all.” Lilly warned as she cinched the ropes tight.

“No, stop, please!” Minerva cried. “HELP, SOMEONE, HEL-MRUHG MMMMMM!!”  
  
Her eyes went wide when, of all things, a ball gag was forced into her mouth and strapped in tight.

“Was gonna use this on our next session, so you’ve no one to blame for this but yourself.” Lilly remarked. “Now, to keep you two sluts quiet.”  
  
“Please, don’t-” Sarah began.

“You, you can’t-what the hell!?” Becca screamed.

For at that moment, startling both girls, Lilly flicked their skirts up, exposing Sarah’s white lace trimmed panties and Becca’ black thong. They froze in terror as Lilly then pulled out a knife, only to blush profusely as they were left exposed, their underwear being cut off. The reason soon became clear as Sarah soon found her panties being stuffed in her mouth.

“No, don’t you darMurhg MMMMM!” Becca tried to protest, only to get her thong shoved in her mouth.

Then, with a few more ropes to secure the stuffing, Lilly finished gagging both humiliated girls who squirmed against their ropes, trying to move their skirts back down to cover themselves.

Smirking as she once more resumed control, Lilly stood over her helpless, bound and gagged, victims.

“That’s better...now...this could still get a little complicated.” She remarked. “I can’t just let you be taken...you are mine and will always be mine, Minerva.”  
  
“MMMMMMMMMM!!” Minerva screamed through the ball gag. _‘Where the fuck did you get this...crap, I’m already drooling.’_

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!” Becca and Sarah screamed; terrified as Lilly glared at them.

Her next words didn’t help that fear. “As for you two...talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But now you know too much, so there is no way I can let you sluts walk free.”  
All three of them froze at that, now terrified for what their fate might be.

XXXXX

Having seen what had happened, Sophie was in a panic. She bit her lip as she got off the phone.

“Shit, shit...what do I do now?” She muttered to herself. _‘I’ve called the police, they’re on their way, but…’_

“Sophie?”

She started and turned to see Violet standing there, looking worried. Not only that, but the rest of the group was there too.

“Oh my God, you guys...It’s...I’ve had to call the police, I just saw Lilly…” She revealed. “She’s...taken Minnie hostage, they’re in there…”  
  
She pointed to the building and, taking note of the others reactions, their fear, shock, in some cases anger she shook her head.

She then explained. “It’s worse than that...She’s got Sarah and Becca too.”  
  
“WHAT!?”

That startled the group, as both Duck and Mitch reacted the same way and instantly tried to force themselves forwards, only to be held back by Marlon and Louis.

“Guys, geez, calm down.” Marlon gasped.

“She’s, she’s got them, if-” Duck burst out.

Mitch growled. “Let us go, we’ve gotta-”

“We have to stay calm, we can’t just go rushing in like that.” Gabe said.

Sophie nodded. “Gabe’s right, she’s got a gun, we need to...oh, finally.”  
  
They all turned to see the police had arrived; although the rest of the group was still registering the surprise of Mitch and Duck’s reactions, a sure fire sign now to them all of their crushes on the girls.

The environment was tense, the school had been evacuated while the police had surrounded the building. Carlos, Richard, Mariah, Tenn, Shel and Vince had all arrived, but were being kept back behind the line set up around the storage building.

“I’m sorry, you can’t all stay here, this is-” Shawn was saying.

“They’re our friends.” Clementine countered. “We’re staying.”  
  
It was clear she was firm and so were the rest of the group. They had to stay, desperately trying to help their friends in any way they could. But it was a tense moment, for despite having the place surrounded, the police knew that any sudden move on their part carried great risk, especially given how unstable Lilly now appeared to be. They were going to have to play this carefully.

XXXXX

The captives right now were in a blind panic.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!” Sarah and Becca screamed.

Their humiliation at their exposure had been eclipsed, therefore the fact their skirts were still hiked up, showing off everything, was of little consequence to them as they struggling against their bonds, desperately trying to get free, in fear of their very lives. For Lilly had reacted furiously to the arrival of the police and responded to them surrounding the building by dousing the room in gasoline, now holding her gun to the captives heads, she was threatening to ignite the gasoline if any police officer tried to come near the building.

Minerva squirmed in her ropes. “MMMMM MMMMMMMMM!”

She was panicking too, but trying to contain it, trying to focus on her plan.

‘ _C’mon, c’mon Lilly...look…’_ She thought as she thrust her chest out.

She was trying to get her skirt to pull up too and finally managed it, blushing as her pink thong was exposed, but she knew it was necessary for her plan to work. She’d hoped that by playing up to Lilly’s obsession with her, she could distract her, hopefully long enough for the police to get in and stop Lilly before it was too late.

Trying to use her body to their advantage, to entice Lilly, after all Lilly had done to her, made her sick. But it was necessary.

“MMMMMMMMMMM!”

Lilly growled. “For fuck sake, Minerva, I-”  
  
She stopped, eyes going wide, face flushing at the ‘delightful’ sight before her, Minerva’s breasts thrust out, defined by the ropes, straining against the fabric of her blouse. Skirt pulled up showing off her thong, her long legs, those thighs. Meanwhile, Minerva felt some relief, it was working, for as Lilly was distracted, walking towards Minerva, gun lowered, a police officer managed to slip in through a window. Gritting her teeth Molly began trying to sneak up on the crazed woman, only for misfortune to strike. For Lilly passed a discarded mirror and noticed the approaching officer.

Spinning around she fired her gun. “Fucking bitch!”

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!” The captives screamed in horror.

Molly cried out, falling down, shot.

Lilly glared at Minerva. “You deceitful little tramp, that’s it, you’re all fucking dead.”  
With that she pulled out her lighter and, ignoring the desperate screams of the captives, flicked it on, igniting the gasoline. However Lilly forgot something, due to her close proximity to the cans and her use of them, the fumes had found their way onto her. With horrifying screams Lilly fell to the ground, burning in agony as the rest of the building caught fire.

The sound of the gunshot had caused panic, but it wasn’t until the flames were seen that the terror really set in. It was too much for Mitch, Duck and even Sophie and, ignoring the shouts and screams from everybody else, they broke through the police and headed straight for the building. Meanwhile, inside the three captives struggled in terror, panicking as the fire took hold. Clutching at her gunshot wound Molly was also helpless, then suddenly they heard shouts, before they could see the source, it all became too much, and they blacked out.


	27. Recovery

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter** **2** **7** **:** **Recovery**

It was a shock to Minerva when she felt herself waking up, true she still felt weak but she was alive, she had survived. Slowly opening her eyes, blinking even in the light of the hospital, Minerva confirmed she was indeed alive and in hospital. She had been saved.

“Minnie?”  
  
She turned her head and couldn’t help but smile as she saw Sophie seated by her bed, along with Tenn.

“Oh sweetheart, thank God.” Came another voice.

Turning her head the other way her smile grew as she noted her parents presence as well. Richard and Mariah were looking at her with such relief and she couldn’t help but wonder how she ended up here and what had happened.

“How….what…?” She stammered, her throat dry, her voice scratchy.

Sophie spoke up softly. “It’s...it’s over Minnie. Lilly’s gone. She burned to death, I managed to get you out, it was close...you weren’t burned thankfully, but you’d passed out and they had to check both of us for smoke inhalation…”

Minerva swallowed at that, nodded. “I...God that’s crazy. Wait, Sarah and Becca-?”  
  
“They’re okay.” Sophie reassured her. “They ended up same as you, but Duck and Mitch saved them.”

She sent Minerva a significant look which she understood at once, knowing exactly why Duck and Mitch in particular had saved those two. She smiled at that. Hopefully things would get better, but there was still one linger issue.

“And...Molly?”

There was a pause before Mariah then spoke up. “She’s still in surgery, but they’re hopeful.”

Minerva nodded, it seemed the nightmare was over now.

Meanwhile, in another ward, Sarah and Becca found themselves waking up; much like Minerva they had their families by their sides, while Duck and Mitch were both present too, looking relieved as they noted the girls waking up.

“Sarah, oh, Sarah thank God.” Carlos burst out as soon as her eyes opened.

“D-dad?” She gasped before being engulfed in a hug by him.

Meanwhile, Becca was being hugged too by Shel.

“Sis...can’t breathe.” She muttered.

Pulling back Shel had tears in her eyes. “Sorry, I’m just, I was so scared.”  
  
Vince looked equally relieved and Becca couldn’t help but once again feel guilty for her previous statements against him.

“It’s just lucky Duck and Mitch were there, along with Sophie.” Vince stated.

Sarah looked up at that, startled. “Huh, what do you-?”  
  
Carlos explained. “Duck was the one who got you out of that fire Sarah.”

“Yeah, Mitch pulled you out.” Shel told Becca. “While Sophie got Minerva out. That poor police woman, she was pulled out, but we’re still waiting to hear if she recovers.”  
  
Sarah and Becca shared a look at that, worried, yet also blushing as they glanced over at their respective rescuers, who were also blushing. Some time later, after more visitors were allowed, the three hospitalized girls were met by their friends, a few at a time and those friends moved between them until finally, good news reached them all. Sarah, Becca and Minerva would be able to go home soon and Molly was finally out of surgery and had received a clean bill of health. She would make a full recovery and would soon be back to active duty.

Meanwhile, using some alone time, Duck approached Sarah.

“Hey Sarah, how are you now?” He asked.

Turning to him she smiled. “Hi Duck, I’m much better. Thanks to you.”

She smiled prettily at that, bowing her head bashfully.

Duck managed a smile too. “That’s good, I um, I have something to tell you. I wish I’d told you sooner but, well…”  
  
“Duck?” She gasped, eyes wide.

The way he was acting, the shifting of her feet, the heat rising to his face, they were pretty obvious signs.

“I mean, you were so focused on Gabe, I was worried you’d-” Duck continued to stammer.

“Duck.” She said, getting his attention. “Are you saying, you...you have feelings for me, you-”

Duck nodded. “Yes Sarah, I love you and I’ve been wanting to say it for a while now, but after what happened, I was so afraid, I guess-”  
  
He was cut off by Sarah suddenly kissing him.

“Duck, I...thank you, I was so blinded by my crush on Gabe, I couldn’t see what was right in front of me.” She explained. “I...I’m hoping we can try, that things can work out.”  
  
Duck grinned and nodded, certainly hopeful too. Watching this, Becca couldn’t help but smile, happy for Sarah.

“Hey Becca.”

She turned to see Mitch by her side.

“It’s good that they are together huh, it was a little awkward but they both showed how much they cared.” He remarked. “Wish I could do the same, for the girl I love.”

Becca felt her face heating up as she noted the way he was looking at her, putting two and two together.

She smiled. “Well, we could try, couldn’t we.”  
  
Hope sprung in his eyes as she then kissed him.

Several days later, Sarah, Becca and Minerva met up with their friends, all of them overjoyed at being reunited at last. Sarah and Becca happy in their new relationships, together they were all hopeful for the future as they left the hospital. Molly was also discharged and ready to face the future. They all had a way to go in terms of recovery but thanks to their new strength and connections, they now had a chance to do so.


	28. Joyous Day

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter** **2** **8** **:** **Joyous Day**

Brody smiled lightly as she sat in Gabe’s car, with him driving. It had been three weeks since that drastic incident with Lilly. The whole mess had finally been exposed, what she had been doing to Minerva, as well as her obvious actions with the kidnapping and attempted murder had ensured that except for her father, Larry, who continued to rant and rave about conspiracies and frame up jobs, nobody truly missed her.

“What are you thinking about?” Gabe asked suddenly.

She started and turned to face him. He had glanced her way but was focused on the road again, nevertheless, he was still smiling; still had that warm loving expression on his face.

“I was thinking about the past three weeks.” She admitted. “How much everything’s changed now that the truth has come out, how much everyone else has, you know…”

Gabe nodded. “That’s true, Minerva’s doing better, thanks to her family, Sarah and Becca have recovered, with their families and Duck and Mitch.”

“Yeah, it’s good that they finally got together and that everyone seems to be happy now...especially those who suffered. Minnie, Sarah, Becca, Violet…” Brody trailed off.

Gabe nodded; speaking softly. “I know, but we all made it through this; we’re gonna be stronger because of it.”

Brody smiled. “Yeah, you’re right. So, where are you taking me?”  
  
“It’s a surprise.” Gabe remarked with a grin. “Let’s just say I had to do a lot of talking to both our families to convince them to help me with this. Also that it’s not gonna be your ordinary date.”

Brody grinned, now she was curious, she wondered how long it would be until she found out.

In the end her patience was rewarded and she gasped in amazement as Gabe pulled up outside a small but beautiful beachside holiday home and grinned.

“Here we are, Uncle Javi told me about this place and our families helped me afford the renting price, it’s ours for the day.” He explained.

“Oh Gabe, it’s beautiful, I-” She paused, realizing what he said. “The DAY, we’re really gonna be here all day?”

Gabe nodded. “Yeah, that’s why it took some convincing. A special date for us both, we spend the day here, time on the beach together, a romantic dinner, comfortable evening and then we get to spend the night together here.”

“That does indeed sound so romantic...so, the suitcases in the trunk…?” Brody replied, raising an eyebrow.

Gabe smiled as they got out the car. “Our clothes for when we’re here, plus something to change into in the morning. I got Ruby and Clem to help me with your stuff.”

“I see, cool. Well, let’s get them inside and get ready.”

Gabe laughed, happy at her eagerness and agreed, getting the suitcases from the trunk and carrying them after locking the car. Inside was just as beautiful as the outside, well-decorated and with a wonderful bay window that offered a fantastic view of the beach, as well as leading out onto a deck which in turn led down to the beach itself. Gabe set Brody’s suitcase down in one of the rooms.

“Okay, let’s get changed for the beach, Ruby packed your swimsuit in there, she said as much.” He explained.

Brody gave a sardonic smirk. “I’ll bet she did, I know she’s been encouraging me to wear a certain swimsuit around you for a while now. Well, okay, I’ll see you when I’m ready.”

“Likewise.”

With that he went to another room and Brody began to get changed.

Brody laughed to herself as she exited the room, she had been right Ruby would make sure she’d have that particular swimsuit. Her eyes widened at the delicious sight of her boyfriend however, Gabe stood there, clad in a red Speedo that was tight in all the right places.

Playfully striking a pose she got his attention. “Wow, looking good Gabe, so, what do you think?”  
He turned and his eyes went wide. “Whoa, Brody...you-”

She laughed again and padded over to him, his eyes drinking in the sight of her beautiful body, clad in only a pink string bikini.

“I know, she whispered as she then kissed him. “So, shall we, the beach won’t bring itself to us.”

Laughing he agreed, taking her hand and together they made their way out onto the beach. Once Brody felt the warn sand between her toes she grinned.

“C’mon, race you to the sea.” She said, letting go of Gabe’s hand and taking off.

Enjoying her enthusiasm Gabe happily chased after her and soon they were in the water, swimming and playfully teasing each other before Brody turned and saw Gabe wasn’t there.

“Gabe?”

She looked around before letting out a shriek as Gabe suddenly emerged from under the water and lifted her up, dunking her under and then pulling her back up.

She shook her head, trying to get her hair out of her eyes. “Ah, can’t believe you got me like that!”

Gabe laughed and Brody shook her head.

“I’m gonna get you back.”

“Have to catch me first.” Gabe said before swimming away.

Brody quickly pursued him until their swimming turned to running as they returned to the beach. Brody did indeed catch up, but rather than dunk Gabe in the water she tackled him to the ground and smirked as she lay on top of him, their slick exposed bodies pressed up against each other. She then leaned in and kissed him deeply, a kiss he gladly returned.

XXXXX

Time seemed to pass so quickly, after having so much more fun on the beach Brody and Gabe had returned to their rented holiday home, got themselves showered and changed and now were heading to a nearby restaurant for their romantic meal. Both were dressed up in a smart casual appearance to fit in at the restaurant while taking the heat of the day into account. This meant Gabe was clad in white shorts with a navy blue button up shirt, a black belt and dark coloured tennis shoes, meanwhile Brody wore a black mid-thigh skirt with a dark red sweater, sheer thigh-high stockings and black slip-ons. Her one concession to make up had been dark red lipstick. Even without it, Gabe saw her as perfection, she had simply worn it to enhance what she had and now, as they entered the restaurant, they both were led to their seats, feeling elated as their remarkable special day long date continued. Soon after sitting down and consulting their menus they made their choices and gave their orders and, while waiting, Gabe smiled and then reached into his pocket and, to Brody’s amazement, pulled out a long slender box.

“Here, I...I got this for you.” He said nervously.

She took it and opened it, smiling widely at what she saw inside. It was an elegant necklace with a small pendant of two joined hearts, their centres filled with green gems, albeit of different shades. She noted one to be emerald, the other peridot.

“Gabe it’s beautiful, the gems...our birthstones?” She whispered.

He nodded. “Yeah, it’s...you like it.”

“I love it.” She confirmed. “Help me put it on, please.”

He nodded and did so, the two of them basking in the warmth they felt in their shared moment, looking forward to their meal.

XXXXX

Emerging from the room again, this time clad in denim mini shorts with a light blue T-shirt and pink slip-ons and still wearing the necklace, Brody grinned. Their dinner had been enjoyable and, after paying and returning, they had enough time for a comfortable and sweet moment together. Approaching the deck she soon spotted Gabe, clad in cargo shorts, a white tank-top and white sneakers, waiting for her.

“Hey.” He said with a soft smile. “C’mon, you’ll wanna see this.”

She quickly got into the sun lounger next to him and they both sat back, hands linked and she smiled.  
  
“What?”

Gabe pointed and her eyes widened with delight as she found herself sitting with her boyfriend, watching the most beautiful romantic sunset she had ever seen.

“Wow, Gabe, this is so...amazing.” She said; her voice quivering with emotion. “Thank you, for bringing me here, truly.”

Gabe smiled back at this and they continued to enjoy the view, feeling closer than ever.

XXXXX

That night, in their sleepwear, for Gabe a pair of black boxers with a matching T-shirt, for Brody grey tight fitting pyjama shorts and a black lacy bra, they lay in bed together, holding each other close.

“This has been the most amazing day of my life.” Brody said sincerely. “I love you so much, Gabriel Garcia.”

“I love you too, Brody Burress.” Gabe replied.

They kissed tenderly as they basked in each other’s arms, in their love as they slowly drifted off to sleep at the end of their remarkable day.


	29. Rebuilding

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Chapter** **2** **9** **:** **Rebuilding**

Sarah smiled lightly to herself as she finished pulling on her pink flats, which matched her knee length dress perfectly.

‘ _I, I look good, okay…’_ She thought to herself, trying to calm her nerves.

It was finally time for her first date with Duck, not only that, it was a double date too, as they’d be with Mitch and Becca too. Exiting her room she made her way downstairs and spotted her father in the living room. Looking up and seeing her, Carlos smiled.

“You look wonderful Sarah.” He said warmly.

Sarah blushed at that. “Thanks dad, well, Duck should be here any minute and we’re meeting Becca and Mitch at the restaurant so…”

Carlos nodded. “I understand, have fun sweetie.”

She smiled; it was still a work in progress but her father was managing to finally start treating her like a young adult as she had wanted him too. It was then there was a knock at the door. Her excitement, and nervousness, mounting Sarah went and answered it. Duck stood there, smiling widely, even wider upon seeing her. He was dressed up in dark blue pants, a white shirt and dark blue shoes.

“Wow, Sarah…”

She blushed again, but laughed. “I know; you look pretty good yourself.”

They both laughed and Duck gently took her hand. Bidding farewell to Carlos the couple made their way to Duck’s car and began their drive to the restaurant.

“Still can’t believe things have finally come so far.” Duck remarked.

Sarah nodded. “I know, I’m just glad we all finally have this chance. That, that everything we’ve all been through is finally over and we can take this chance to recover and grow.”

“Yeah...this is a chance for good things.” Duck remarked; his smile turning into a smirk. “Like what happened with Gabe and Brody.”

Sarah laughed at that. “Tell me about it, I heard about that, wow, he really went all out huh?”

“Sure did.” Duck laughed nervously.

She noted this and gently touched his hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m not expecting such an amazing gesture, not yet at least.” She giggled.

Laughing along Duck nodded and they continued on to the restaurant.

Once they had arrived and parked they got out and made their way to the door. There, waiting for them, hand in hand, were Becca and Mitch. Becca had gone for a similar attire to Sarah, a knee length dress and flats, but with two differences. Her dress and flats were black and the dress was backless. Meanwhile Mitch wore his best jeans, a blue polo shirt, white socks and black shoes.

“Hey there.” Mitch greeted them.

They both smiled and Sarah replied first. “Hi.”

Becca gestured to the restaurant. “Say, I’ve heard of this place, supposed to have amazing food, who’s idea was it to come here?”

“Mine, I heard about it and thought we should try it out.” Duck admitted.

“Sweet.” Becca replied. “Well, no time like the present, let’s go.”

The others agreed wholeheartedly and together they made their way inside. Once inside a smiling waiter welcomed them and led them to their table, gave them their menus and then time to decide on their orders.

“Well, here we go guys.” Sarah said. “To the future huh?”

The others nodded and Mitch replied. “Yup, to all our futures.”

They agreed, it had been a long and difficult road, for some more than others, but now, together, they had all pulled through and could look to the future with hope.

XXXXX

Sitting on her bed, clad in black jeans, a white T-shirt and white socks, Clementine smiled. Violet was seated next to her, clad in dark blue pants, a red worn T-shirt and white socks, her head resting on Clem’s shoulder. Before them was Clem’s laptop, playing a movie on Netflix. They had the house to themselves, Christa and Omid were out visiting a friend and AJ had a sleepover at one of his friend’s houses. As the movie ended, Clem turned her gaze towards Violet.

“Vi...are you-?”

Violet straightened up, smiling. “I know what you’re gonna ask Clem and the answer is, yes.”

She paused before nodding.

“I feel much better, I feel, just like I did while we were dating...right before I got taken to the camp.” She explained. “You know…”

“Yeah, happy, looking forward to the future together.” Clementine replied; before, adding hopefully. “Ready?”

She bit her lip, waiting to hear if she was right. It was something she and Violet had spoke about before Violet was taken away. She had not brought it up before now, wanting to help Violet focus on recovering. But she was hopeful, if Violet was indeed ready and with the signs of improvement she had been showing, it wasn’t necessarily an idle hope. Violet smirked, gently setting Clem’s laptop aside before turning to her girlfriend.  
  
“I think, this answers your question.”

With that she claimed Clem’s lips with her own, kissing her, deeply, her tongue gently prodding, begging for entrance to Clementine’s mouth. With a moan she obliged and their tongues danced before she got her final confirmation as Violet began to pull up Clementine’s T-shirt. Pulling back and lifting her arms she let Violet pull it off and quickly worked on her bra while Violet pulled over her own T-shirt and bra. Now bare from the waist up, gazes locked on each other’s breasts, their now hard, pointed medium sized nipples, Clem’s brown, Violet’s pink, they began to explore each other hungrily with their hands before they continued to undress each other and finally, both naked as the day they were born, they fell back onto Clem’s bed, Violet beneath Clementine as they finally took their relationship to the next level.


	30. Epilogue: Day of Joy

**Walking Dead: Dark Burdens**

**Epilogue: Day of Joy**

The bright sun shone down, illuminating the large outdoor site that had been prepared for the special occasion. With it not being fully five months since the drastic events involving Delta, as well as several other issues, it was with great joy that the group of friends found themselves present to share in a day meant for happiness. For they had all been invited to attend the wedding of Samantha Fairbanks and Paige Palencia. At that very moment, Sam stood at the outdoor altar, clad in a white wedding suit with matching flats, smiling even through her nerves.

‘ _It’s a beautiful day, so many people here, it’s amazing to think how so much has changed, after all that fear and horror that it wouldn’t...I honestly still remember thinking that I’d still be in the Delta camp but instead here I am, getting married to the girl I love.’_

Grinning at her thoughts Sam took note of her brothers nearby, both smiling. James and Alex were both dressed in black pants and shoes with shirts, but Alex’s was red and James’ a white button up. Now comfortable with his sexuality, James was happy, holding the hand of his new boyfriend, Tennessee Leigh, who was clad in his own suit, dark blue with a white shirt and tie, the shoes matching the suit.

‘ _The only one, who matters, who isn’t out here at the moment is dad.’_ Sam noted. _‘Of course since Paige’s family want nothing more to do with her, he’s with her and is gonna walk her down the aisle for us.’_

Still grinning she turned her attention to the guests and their families.

The first person that caught her eye was Violet; looking happier than Sam had ever seen her. They had stayed in touch since after the Delta incident, since they both did have some issues that required the other’s help, due to their shared trauma helping their understanding. Violet also shared Sam’s dislike of dresses, being clad instead in a dark red feminine tux with a white shirt and red flats. She was smiling at something Clementine had said, Clem had no such issue if her red calf-length dress and matching flats were anything to go by. They were also accompanied by their families. Violet’s mother Amy in a dark red knee length dress. Clementine’s adoptive parents, Christa, wearing a purple knee length dress, and Omid in a black tux with a white shirt, black tie and black shoes. Also with them, dressed identically to Omid and looking rather uncomfortable about it, was AJ. In fact it seemed all the other guys were dressed more or less the same.

‘ _It’s amazing how many people turned up, so many families...Paige has been part of my family for so long, but now, finally, we make it official.’_ Sam reflected cheerfully.

As she noted that she spotted two other families that had become even closer. The Garcia family and the Burress family. There of course at the centre of the two families were the two who connected them, Gabe and Brody, who looked lovely in her yellow mid-thigh dress and matching heels. Gabe was flanked by his father, David, and uncle, Javier, who were chatting away, David even seemed relaxed for a change as they spoke with Edward Burress. Meanwhile Claire Burress, in a cream coloured dress with matching heels was chatting away with Kate, who wore a navy blue knee length dress and heels, and Mari who wore an ankle length dress and flats in a rather flattering shade of pink.

There were of course other couples and another family all present. The family being Tenn’s family, Richard standing by his wife Mariah, who wore a rather elegant blue calf-length dress and blue heels. Chatting away amiably was a much happier Minerva, wearing a black mid-thigh length dress with black stockings and flats, and a pink knee length dress and flats clad Sophie. It was a relief to see, after so much trouble and fear, that so many who had been suffering were doing so much better now. Sam spotted Becca, clad in a black mid-thigh length backless dress with black stockings and heels, holding Mitch’s hand, both of them looking restless and suppressed a laugh, guessing at their reasons. But with Shel, who had dressed up in a dark blue knee length dress and heels, and her boyfriend Vince were keeping a close eye on them. The final couple of course were Sarah and Duck, Sarah in a blue knee length strapless dress with blue heels. The only remaining members of the group were Marlon and Louis, neither present as part of a couple or a family, but neither caring as they joked and laughed and basked in the joy of the day with everyone else. Sam couldn’t be happier with the turnout, as well as with a little surprise. After the full extent of Delta’s actions had been exposed, not only had the cult collapsed, it’s beliefs now only surviving in those very few remaining supporters who refused to let go, Sophia amongst them, but upon her wedding announcement, Sam had actually received a letter from Greg. In it he had revealed how he was now awake to the truth, it was full of contrition and expressed a desire to reconcile and reunite with his family, but right now he felt too ashamed to face them. He had nevertheless wished her well and congratulated her on the wedding, for Sam, that meant a lot and she took as as sign of hope that the eldest of her brothers could maybe, one day soon, return to them.

Soon however it was time and everybody took their places. Sam smiled widely, her heart soaring as her father entered, clad in the usual black suit and tie with white shirt and black shoes he saved for formal occasions, leading Paige. Sam felt breathless, Paige looked amazing, her hair pinned back, the lightest make-up, just to enhance her face. She wore an elegant white wedding dress with small heels and a silver veil, the look was enchanting. It took all Sam’s self-control to stay where she was and then, once she and Paige linked hands, to wait as the ceremony began. Paige gazed back at her, equal levels of love and hope in both their eyes. Finally, when the moment came, neither hesitated and soon their lips met as they kissed, sealing their marriage and there, before friends and family, they led the way in putting the dark burdens of the past behind them.


End file.
